A Deal with a Dark Lord
by trisha-elric-2
Summary: After Cedric's death Harry is afraid more of his new found friends will be lost in the upcoming war so makes a deal to work with Voldemort for their safety and when Voldemort looks like Tom Riddle sometimes he's hard to resist. Tom Riddle jr. / Harry Potter rated M for later chapters -after goblet of fire-
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Violence and bad language

_**"Parcel tongue"**_

"You're starting something you can't finish!" Harry screamed from atop his friend, sobbing with the tears of pain and confusion, why wouldn't he just shut up and leave. He had defeated him already. "This war will bring millions to their knee's... and their deaths. Maybe even cause you death. Why not leave whilst you can!"

"I have failed once before and i will not allow it again, i will be the one to end you" He promised from the ground watching the sobbing teen, lying over his bloodied friend.

"You can win without so many casualties, you don't have to torture or kill, you can own what you want and i'm the only thing stopping you." And he took a moment to think over his options. He didn't want anymore to loose their lives over him, Cedric was lying dead beneath him. He didn't want that to be Hermoine, Ron or even Sirius. "I'll join you."

"Harry potter... will join me?" He gave a loud cackle, getting to his feet. "How can i believe someone whom tried to murder me.

"I want my friends to live, you are strong i won't deny that, but they're my hope. I've been dragged into the light and forced to live like this and i will be forced to be a weapon the rest of my life if i don't do this." he couldn't believe what he was saying but it had been on his mind for a while. "You can believe, me just let me send Cedric off. Then i will ... help you. I'm not going to be a weapon for you, i'm not going to be a follower, i will be an equal. Understand?"

"i will not be ordered around by a child, i have sworn to kill you, i have come to far. Who says i will accept you" Voldemort hissed slipping into parcel tongue without knowing.

"You got defeated by this child, I am strong and you know damn well i am! Just don't harm Remus, Sirius, Hermoine or any weasleys. Leave all them families alone. Do as you like to people i don't know. Leave the people whom i know, Kill my remaining relatives if you must but please. I'm begging you. Don't make any more death from my name." He hissed, the death eaters looking cautiously between themselves with confusion over the exchange.

"... Very well, you will help with operations and stay out of the way, if intelligence is needed you will provide it and i will accompany you at all times, take that body back and meet Draco outside Slytherin common room in an hour, he will take you to malfoy manor." And with a crack he left, leaving Harry in a graveyard with a dead body and a cup.

It didn't take long for Harry to arrive at Malfoy Mannor, eyes still dripping tears with the occaisional sniffle. He waddled upto the main door, Lucious and Draco by his side, and gave a weak sigh as he pushed the doors open.

An unusual figure stood at the other side to greet him. He looked familiar yet Harry couldn't quite place his face. He gave a weak nod at the man and took the offered hand. The unuaual (and rather hansome) man led Harry through rooms and passages, it took about five minuets to arrive at an oversized bedroom, the covers on the king sized bed a lovely dark green with a midnight black sheet underneath, the Bed having four graqnd posts and a thick green curtain hanging around the top. The walls were lined with books and shelves with books on with books ontop of books ontop of books, all looking precious and expensive. There was an almost invisible door next to one bookshelf, the door slightly open and the view of suits could be seen. At the other side of the room there was another identicle door, yet closed which on the front read 'bathroom'. The carpet seemed to match the covers and yet it was a rather light room with the windows peeking through the bookshelves. It was all overly grand for Harry and yet it was like he belonged. Even with the masses of books that were scattered throught the room.

"This will be our room" A deep voice announced from beside Harry, the voice made him think of dark chocolate, and it made him melt a little at the sound of it. He turned to look at the man before registering the sentence.

"Our room?" Harry asked, noticing the tears stopping, his eyes filling with confusion.

"I said i would acompany you at all times did i not?" He asked slipping into a rougher, less appealing voice. The clogs turned in Harry's mind before he realized who the man infront of him was. It took another moment to check if he was dreaming or not.

"You don't look like a Dark Lord" he murmered, inspecting the figure next to him.

"That is why i wear the Glamours, i need to be feared, eventually those glamours will become permanent but i am a Human Wizard, I do look like one. I need to place some Rules for you to stick by. Obey these and we will not have any problems." He looked over to Harry who nodded weakly, scanning over his well toned body again, not beleiving his eyes. "I will sleep with you, every night. No acceptions, if i am not home due to a mission then you will be cared for by my house elf Tamina, You will try your best not to sleep until i am back. You will send out an owl to your closest five friends, whichever three reply first may visit you if i am asked first. If there are any problems you will come directly to be, lucious or Severus. Understood?" Harry nodded and he continued "You may use any part of this building but cannot leave it, I have my own Manor which, if asked, you may acompany me to visit. You will not be using any wards or defensive charms in this household. You will tell no one of my glamours and You shall wear glamours throughout the building whilst Death eaters are visiting. any questions?"

_**"Can i call you Tom?"**_ Harry asked, sliping into parcel tongue.

_**"Only whilst we're alone, if it makes you happy."**_ Harry gave a weak smile and a nod. Tom scoffed moving over to the bed and sitting on it, staring to removed his shoes. _**"We should be getting to bed, Harry. I will go over more rules in the morning if need be but use your common sense and don't annoy me."**_Tom hissed, Starting to remove his clothes.

_**"Um... do you expect me to sleep naked?"**_ He hissed back cautiously**. **_**"these are my only clothes... my trunk is at hogwarts."**_

_**"yes, for now. I'll have your trunk brought here for the morning." **_He pulled his robes off discarding them beside his bed and slipping under the covers and Harry only stared. His scar hardly hurt and so much was going on in such a short space of time he was utterly confused. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight, expecially whilst he was sleeping half naked next to his half naked enemy. Well, he wasn't his enemy anymore, and it would take a while to get his head around that. He was helping the one who killed his parents. That just threw him. He started to strip himself and climbed into bed beside Tom, but he was glad the bed was so large because then he wouldn't have to sleep pressed against him, and he wouldn't have to worry about him hearing his cries in the night if he did drift off to sleep. Which oddly enough, he did.

Harry awoke with the normal feeling of a dry throat and an empty stomach. It meant he had been screaming in his sleep again. When he turned his head to the side he was greeted by a half asleep Dark lord, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He looked almost... cute? He couldn't quite think of him as a Dark lord in this form, he seemed too... human. Too, hansome. Harry wasn't quite sure on anything anymore. He just knew Tom had stayed awake at his screams.

"Tom?" He croaked with his sore throat and bad morning breath. "Did i keep you awake?"

"It's alright, I expected this on the first night. I need to keep you happy and that's what i intend to do." He blinked a little more and shuffled so he was more comfortable. "What was your nightmare?" and Harry couldn't quite recall what had him screaming so much but he knew that Tom was trying his best. He wasn't a nice person and hated company so he was happy that he was trying his best to keep Harry Happy. So, He lied.

"My Parent's" He mumbled, he knew this would bring up something bad but he felt like Tom also Deserved it for what he had done. "The night you Killed them."

"We're not going to talk about this Harry" He spat, throwing the covers off himself and sliding out of bed "Get dressed, your trunk is in the bathroom."

Harry didn't see Tom for the rest of the day, He spent the day locked in the room, reading the many books scattered around and being accomapnied by Tamina who he called Tami and was awfully kind. He got started in the letters he would send out to his friends but nothing seemed fitting. He decided on Hermoine, Ron, Sirius, Fred and George. Yet they were all Different and he found it Highly unlikely they would want to reply, expecially Ron.

He knew he had made a mistake yet again now he knew there wouldn't be a full scale war and his friends were safe and as the clock struck seven in the afternoon his tea popped into the room on the bed infront of him, he had no intention of eating it, just like his breakfast and dinner. He felt wrong, ill, like his stomach would reject up anything he ate and again he pushed the tray to one side and continued reading. He was on his fith book of the day and the books he read were very interesting, they included things he wouldn't find in any other book and some had stories about Tom's past which were the most interesting.

All the books he read seemed to be Tom's old books, with scribbles and noted along the way and every so often a deeper explination or a short story on how he had come across a plant, spell or creature. And these little footnotes is what Harry loved most because every book seemed to have them. As much as he Hated the man at the moment he also wanted to know everything about him. He was intrigued to say the least. Could even be classed as obsessed, with his past. There was so much he didn't know and even things he would find about his Hogwarts life and Dumbledore. One footnote said how he once found Dumbledore admiring a picture of a young man and suspected a previous relationship.

He was near the end of the book when he heard a loud crack causing him to drop it in shock and reach for his wand. But when he looked up he saw Tom, shedding his glamours and covered in blood and that's when Harry could see the Dark Lord side of him, His eyes darker than before and his Breathing visious. He didn't seem to notice him as he threw his arm out swiping over a large pile of books which fell to the floor in a clutter. Harry gave a gasp closing his book and sitting up on the bed. it brought Tom's attention to him and he didn't notice anything changing in his eyes, his eyes seemed full with hatred and anger, his wand pointed towards the fourteen year old and a since curse fell from his lips.

"Crucio!"

_This was a very quick idea i've had, i've worked on about 15 tom/harry fics and i've felt the need to post one for years. yesterday i finished a Harry Potter marathon and all night i've been working on the idea of a deal. If it's rushed or anything please say and leave reviews, any idea's for upcoming chapters? thankyou and hopefully it wasn't too crap, i haven't checked this as i am in a rush for a cosplay deadline but please point out any issues there will be many spelling mistakes i know and appologise in advance to reviews._

**Beta slot - open**


	2. Chapter 2: Blowjobs and firewhiskey

Harry hadn't felt so much pain, he was screaming, writhing on the bed in agony, his bones felt as if they were stretching and his muscles on fire, every so often he felt blood was coming up his throat or he was going to faint but he never did it just stayed on edge. Then his body went numb, and still, he heard soft apologies, and felt a hand stroking his hair, but he was only concentrating on the pain leaving and he let himself sob a little.

_**"Harry i'm sorry i was angry i shouldn't have hurt you, don't leave." **_He hummed, and Harry realized he was only kind so he would stay, and the Dark lord aura seemed to return to the man and Harry suddenly felt weak, and unwanted and so sobbed to himself softly. _**"Harry you are very precious, but when i heard you hadn't been eating and my Death Eaters had betrayed my wishes and killed another family i don't know how i could react especially whilst two got away with their lives." **_He sighed leaning in to kiss his forehead_**. "How are you meant to soothe a young child?"**_

_**"Not a child" **_Harry whispered between pants and sobs.

_**"I'm glad you're fine. I will leave Lucius to care for you. I don't particularly want another incident such as this." **_He sighed standing up. "Lucious!" He called and with a crack he was in the room, bowing. "care for Potter whilst i am gone, I will use your room to cool down"

_**"How could i do that to him?" **_He hissed at himself, throwing his head into his hands as he sat on Lucious' bed. _**"I need him to trust me to work with me better but how do you treat a fourteen year old brat!" **_He gave a weak smile "at least he seemed fine" and he fell back onto the bed. A lot had changed for them, He wanted to murder him before, had many plans to do so, his life and soul was put into killing that child, that one boy in his way. But this way he wasn't in the way. He could take over hogwarts with help from another powerful force.

So he wanted to start again. He had to be an equal for this to work, for them not to become enemies once Harry had intelligence of the Dark. He had to start again because harry was a Wizard, He was a person, He was someone who wasn't just in the way. Who wasn't just a weapon. He needed to get to know him. What kind of relationship should they have?

work friends?

friends?

good friends?

best friends?

boyfriends?

Maybe he should work his way through them and see where he got. but a fourteen year old boy was hardly legal. Whatever he would become he had to be careful, no more crucio's, no anger management. No... well maybe a little angry sex. Okay, why was he thinking of that of a minor? It confused Tom to no end but he shook it from his mind. He was meant to spend time with the boy, not hand him onto someone else to protect. And he wasn't eating. he would have to sort out that.

He took a few moments for him to compose himself and fix his features in the mirror, cleaning the blood from his body and straightening himself before he left with a crack back into Harry's ro- their room.

Harry sat there, fidgeting as Lucius tried to calm him and he let some more sniffles out at he glanced up at Tom.

"Eat!" He commanded in a tough, rough booming shout. Harry almost jumped out of his skin glancing over to his food, this got Tom angry. "I thought i told you to eat! how will you function with no food!" and Harry cowered.

_**"Please don't hurt me, i miss my friends and i-"**_ he gave a weak sob. He'd broken the boy. A day and he had broken him. Torn him apart, and what was he doing? shouting at him?

_**"i'm sorry harry, i'm still angry. You're strong so please, you know you must eat."**_ he hissed softer and kinder, sliding the tray towards him. _**"are you ill?"**_

_**"i feel sick, i don't want to eat, my stomach is hurting too much"**_ Harry jerked away when Tom picked up an apple slice and offered it.

_**"would you like a Medi witch?"**_ He asked, cautiously placing a hand onto Harry's forehead. _**"you don't seem to have a feaver"**_

_**"I want fire whiskey" **_Harry groaned reluctantly. _**"i know i shouldn't and i'm underaged but... i want to try it. see if it helps"**_

"Bring some firewhiskey, immediately" Tom snapped at Lucious who cautiously nodded and cracked away along with the house elf. Tom was quite happy for them both to get drunk currently. He was stressed and if it meant harry would open up then so be it.

Harry swallowed it, not enjoying the taste but enjoying the tingling and buzz he felt when he took more and the affects, he was calm, having fun and quite happy to talk his life away.

"Tell me Harry, why are you okay being here?" Tom asked, keeping his drinking to a minimum, wanting all the information he could get. Harry let out a laugh and a little adorable snort.

"I don't want to be here m betraying my beliefs, friends, family. You seem to calm me though, you're very hansom... sexy..." His thoughts wondered with his eyes over Tom's body before taking another shot and giggling.

"Harry, Have you ever been with anyone." Tom asked, pushing over another glass of whiskey.

"Tom, Have you?" He giggled again taking the glass and sipping.

"Yes, A few. I've dated a couple women whilst sleeping with their brothers and once their father. I even slept with a professor once. That was fun, watching his face whilst i blackmailed him, the shock in his face because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Priceless" He had a distant smile on his face from the memory. "You?"

"Shhhhh, i can't let anyone know." He whispered rather loud, leaning in closer. Tom nodded with an amused smirk on his lips "Fred and George once kissed me, both of them. They said they're open to a threesome anytime and i have plans with them for my sixtets birtdi" He giggled taking another swig "And that Cedric... he gave me a blowjob, It was a lot of teeth and i think i did it better to him but i hit pubery erly and i'm horny all the time" He gave another giggle scooting closer. "I uldn't mind having oo" He gave a hic and a giggle. Tom took a slow gulp of his Whiskey before asking his next question.

"What was your childhood like before Hogwarts?" Tom asked, desperately trying to change the subject. Next he heard a smash of Harry glass and saw Harry desprately trying to scramble to his feet without falling.

"Night" He whispered before stumbling over to the bed and sliding right in.

With a slightly counter productive night ending in an awkward Semi, Tom retired to his bed too yet waited to hear soft snores from the bed before doing so. Maybe less fire whiskey next time.

"Please just kill me now" He groaned sliding under the covers and pulling the sheet over his head. "Fuck Magical Britain and AK me." He insisted on the man in bed next to him, just waking up.

"hung over?" He asked with a chuckle, closing the curtains with a simple soft spell.

"Is it strange to have a hard on when you have a knife slicing through your brain?" Harry slid out from the covers with a moan, gripping his forehead.

"I think so Harry." Tom answered slowly, slipping out of the bed and pulling on some nearby slacks.

"no no no no no, Don't wear a suit today!" he then groaned at the volume of his voice burring his head into the pillow.

"Why not?" He asked looking down at himself then back to the hungover teen.

"I-... What happened last night?" he asked changing the subject, Tom noticed it but elected to ignore it.

"you got drunk, told me all about Cedric and how he used to much teeth but you loved how his tongue lapped across the tip and lingered underneath in the sensitive parts. I told you about the time i was snogging Lucius to prove i was gay and he slipped his hand across my crotch thinking i had a real interest in him and ended up having sex in front of-"

"Dear god that's horrible! don't say anymore!" Harry shrieked, ignoring the horrible pains shooting through his mind. "i can't believe i told you all that... even the um... groping? with the um... twins..."

"Yes, all of it" He lied, smirking "And the whole Lucius fling was a lie to make you talk about the Cedric's blowjob skills. I didn't reveal my sex life last night"

"I hate you." He groaned _**"giving someone fire whiskey illegally. Twat" **_he groaned burring his head into the pillow further. He seemed to be making progress... and it only took a day.

_Thankyou for all the kind feedback in only a day... well, less than. i already have tons of followers and 2 reviews! new record. so i stayed up all night to complete this. hope it's fine. but as i say. i've written this overnight. might be a pile of shit._

_this relationship might be a bit slow moving but i'm trying to move it on quite fast to get to a certain point quickly because i don't plan for much to happen in the first year with him (he's not legal yet)_

**beta slot - open**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthdays and Quidditch

three weeks, three weeks had passed and it was now Harry's birthday.

Tom and Harry opened up more to each other, Harry accompanying him anyware but raids, Harry didn't want to see that, not like Tom would let him go. besides He still hadn't contacted his friends. To be honest, he didn't want anyone to celebrate his birthday so he didn't tell Tom either. The day was, thankfully, ordinary. It started with half assed greetings and a quick shower, followed by being half dressed and Harry complaining about Tom's suits. Then downstairs for their breakfast which, for once, harry didn't skip, not being bothered to deal with an angry Tom on his birthday.

The day seemed pretty well until he received a package. From Molly Weasley. Hedwig flew in, carrying it, he would occainsionally carry around dead rats, not used to no mail but his only guess was the bird was finally intercepted, with everyone worrying over their chosen one. The package was dropped on the table infront of harry. the now Very happy owl sitting on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks Hedwig" He stroked his feathers before it flew back through the window.

"You sent off your letters?" Tom asked, flicking through the prophet with more titles, bad mouthing Harry over his dissapearance. But Harry shook his head inspecting the package. "I was thinking of doing them tonight actually, now i'm more settled and there seems to be nothing to do" He started to unwrap the parcel, ontop there was a letter, he read it carefully and slowly.

_Harry_

_We're all worried for you and as much as i would like to use this owl to find where you were that's wrong, i hope you're safe and i'm glad to see hedwig flying around. I haven't reported your owl i hope you're staying hidden on your own request._

_Don't loose sight of the true light and have a wonderful birthday harry, get in contact and stop making us worry. Hopefully this arrives safely. it's a gift from the whole family._

_M.W._

_p.s. That offer for a handjob is still open mate , F&G_

Harry gave a weak smile looking at the gift below. It was a photograph of the gryfindor quidditch team from his first match, his snitch held tightly in his hand and it had all the weasleys signatures in tiny writing on the back, Ron left a little message

_wasn't bloody easy getting this! hope you're safe_

it made Harry smile wider but it was short lived as Tom moved over to see over the younger boys shoulder.

_**"It's your birthday?" **_He asked in shock, staring at the letter

_**"no! did i say you could read this? She must have got the dates wrong! Buzz off"**_ Harry desprately tried to cover the letter with his hands but with no provail.

_**"We must celebrate"**_ He insisted, straightening his back ready to give commands to houselves and followers alike.

_**"NO!"**_ Harry screamed, clasping his robe sleeve tightly and tugging so Tom looked his way. _**"i want a normal birthday like any other day, my birthday doesn't have good memories, no thanks to you. I don't like my birthdays and everyone else always makes me celebrate, you're a... friend to me. So please do as i ask"**_ Tom gave a little inward celebration at hearing he was now classed as a friend and nodded before Harry would let go.

_**"You will still receive a gift"**_ Harry nodded, it was only polite. So Tom nodded back before turning to leave _**"You will have Draco and Severus caring for you whilst i'm gone today, Lucius is filing divorse papers"**_

_**"Divorce?"**_ Harry asked as Tom reached the door.

_**"Severus will explain"**_

"Divorce?" Harry asked once the two death eaters had cracked into the room.

"All Malfoys are set in an arranged marriage Potter, They don't always want to be in it, after getting an heir they may divorse. Are you copletely idiotic? Like i am to wed..." he gave a little scoff and ended the sentence. The professor shook his head at the young Malfoy.

"wait, neither of you are death eaters, why are you here?" Harry asked yet both ignored him. "are you... double agents?"

"Yes," Draco snapped, causing the eldest in the room to glare "Not like he wouldn't find out"

"Potter is very precious to the Dark Lord i advise you give him upmost respect and shut your mouth" He whispered to Draco yet a littlr too loud, the words making Harry shiver.

_**"Precious?"**_ he hissed to himself in confusion. "Who are you to marry Draco?" He asked tauntingly, changing the subject. Draco's face turned and twisted into a grimace.

"Do i have to say?" He almost whispered in disgust. Harry nodded, a smirk growing on his face. A day of annoying Draco, best birthday ever. "Since both Mother and Father are re-marrying after this divorse and Mother has planned another child, I am being married into a poorer family, to help financially." He let out a groan. "Neither family is happy with it"

"Who?~" Harry sang, moving closer.

"The idea was pitched by dumbledore to fix broken bridges and the weasleys did all th-"

"WEASLEYS!?" Harry shrieked in shock "Why haven't i heard of this!?"

"Because only their father is happy about the arrangement to help finances and build bridges." Draco groaned "I hate the thought, it disgusts me and i've been dreading it since i met them."

"You're marrying Ginny?" Harry shouted out again in disbeleif. "You're joking right?"

"I wish i was... NO! not that little weasel. It's even worse." Draco groaned dropping his head into his hands.

"Just tell me already!" Harry shouted in exitement, a wide smirk on his face.

"Fred weasley" Harry stilled his movements, staring at him.

"you're joking" Harry let out in a half giggle. "Fred? The polar opposite of you?" Draco sighed and nodded.

"You finished torturing me yet Potter?" He hissed at him, whipping his body around to grumble at the wall.

"Nope i have all day~" he sang back to him but it was short lived as the elder wizard dropped a heavy potions book infront of Harry on the Bed.

"I will be your Potions master whilst you are not in Hogwarts, Death eaters will come and tutor you in Runes, Herbology a-"

"I hate herbology" Harry groaned falling back onto the bed like a whiney four year old.

"That doesn't matter as today i'm teaching you how to create liquid luck." The professor replied in a low monotone voice.

"Hermoine told me about that, it's near impossible"

"Better pay attention then, potter"

_**"This birthday sucks"**_ he hissed to himself scribbling down instructions onto the parchement infront of him.

_**"You speak"**_ A voice hissed back, Harry whipped his head around, not recognising the voice. _**"Down here! silly human"**_ Harry looked to his feet to find the enormous, and beautiful snake, Nagini.

_**"Yes, i speak. We haven't been introduced"**_ Harry held out his arm and she happily slid up around it, making sure she was tightly anchored onto it. _**"i'm Harry"**_

_**"You must be Masters Mate. I am Nagini."**_ She hissed, moving to coil round Harry's body. _**"I smell you on him when he awakes in a morning. Why are you not bearing young, after every night i would expect a child."**_

_**"We're not Mates, just rest next to each other and spend a lot of time with each other"**_ Harry replied quietly, trying to hide his conversation from the Professor infront of him, talking to fast to note anything down.

_**"that sounds like a mate to me. He once made one bear young, i could smell it, another human inside them. But he Dissapeared, he never returned. I questioned him but he said it was nothing but a one night 'fling'"**_ The snake hissed to harry, Severus noticing her presence and stopping the lecture in favour of packing away. _**"what is a fling"**_

_**"They mate for one night then go seperate ways"**_ Harry explained, noticing his professor sneaking out of the snakes view and chuckling slightly to himself. _**"I'm a friend"**_

_**"You're attracted to him. You would like to mate with him, i can smell it when you're near to him. I see you at night. Watching him sleep"**_ She then coiled her tail around Harry's leg to keep him in place. _**"it only happens for a few moments before you, yourself sleep but i see it"**_

_**"He's a very good looking man and i wouldn't mind having a... fling. but i don't think he's mate material" **_Harry cleared his throat and shuffled awkardly in Nagini's grasp. _**"How come we haven't met before?"**_

_**"He wasn't keen on us meeting, he thought i would scare you. Wizards are stupid, expecially ones that sleep with the same sex. I don't see the point in Mating if you can't produce young"**_ She seemed to relax when harry stroked her, resting her head on his shoulder, so he stroked her, and continued the conversation.

_**"Males can get pregnant"**_ Harry pointed out, trying not to sound obnauxious.

_**"yes but the pregnancy is very complicated, Tell me Harry, Have you mated?"**_ Nagini Hissed to him, Starting to fall asleep with the soothing stroking that she never seemed to get, everyone seemed to scared of her to do so.

_**"why does my sex life keep arising here. No i haven't, not properly. i'm waiting for the right person to mate with fully."**_ But Nagini didn't hear the end of the sentence as she had already drifted to sleep, fairly confortable in harry's warmth. _**"I think we'll be good friends"**_ He whispered to himself, continuing to stroke her and ignoring the odd looks his professor was giving him.

A crack sounded through the bedroom and everyone in the room bowed, Malfoy, Snape, the three house elves that insisted they had to clean up before Tom returned. Tom nodded and they all apparated from the room leaving Nagini, Harry and Tom.

"So, Where's my present?" harry asked teasingly, Leaning forwards and fluttering his eyelashes.

"You'll get it tonight, i see you've met Nagini" He nodded towards the snake, starting to drop his glamours, one by one.

"She told me all about how you got that man pregnant" Tom flinched, his eyes going darker and anger starting to seep into them "I-I'm joking Tom!" And he seemed to calmdown somewhat. "We just talked about stories of snakes, me meeting snakes and things."

"Really? Well Tea should be ready soon, i'm not having you skip it this time, i heard you didn't eat Dinner." Harry hummed half heartedly in agreeance. "Well from now on i'll accompany you to all your meals." He started to shed his clothes, going into his walk in wardorbe to find one of the suits Harry always complained about. "How was potions"

"Horrible! i hate you for that!" He shouted, waking up Nagini accidentally who hissed something about Wizards being annoying and slithered out of the room without another word, probably to sleep someware else warm.

Tom emerged wearing a gorgeous suit that hugged his figure, Pitch black shirt with a Dark red tie that seemed to fit perfectly. His jackets top button fastened and his boots sticking out from under his slacks.

"Why don't you like me in a suit?" Tom asked with a soft smirk.

"i hate you so much" Harry groaned, shoving his head into his hands and moaning.

"I think it's time for your gift, Lets go." Tom extended his arm, holding out his hand for Harry to grasp, which he did willingly. And with a crack and a bit of puke coming up harry's throat, they arrived. "Sorry, You hate that i know" Was all Tom said before Pulling harry by his hand down the long road. People turned and stared, whispered words and insults and gasped in disbeleif.

"We're... at a quiditch match." Harry gasped, looking around him. "I don't understand"

"You've been cooped up in the manor for almost a month, i'm taking you for a celebrationa and a meal and if people ask i am not a _**dark lord i am simply your friend which you have decided to live with whilst you cope with the loss of Cedric Diggory"**_ He made sure the parceltongue was only said quietly and into Harry's ear. "I used Malfoys connection to Weasleys to find your friends, you don't need to know the co-"

"Draco's going to marry Fred, i know... So, you contacted my friends, i hate spending time with them on my birthday they make a huge deal out of everything and remind me of exactly what happened when i was one and... please don't take me there" Harry was close to tears, grasping Tom's sleeve as they filtered through the crowds and ignored the reporters around them and the billions of questions being screamed. "Tom don't ignore me!" He screamed again, watching tom put on a couple of glamours before the flashes started.

"Who is this tom?" "You're alive?" "Where were you?" "where are you staying?" "Is it true you're fifteen today?" "have you joined the dark" "Is it true You-Know-Who is back?" "Did you kill Cedric Diggory"

"TOM! PLEASE!" He sobbed, yanking on his clothes, Tom stayed facing forwards, Wrapping and arm around Harry's soulders. "Where are we going Tom?"

"We have a box stand, it'll be private in there. Don't worry, only four people are coming." He moved to place a kiss on the top of his head as to calm him, and it worked, but Harry wouldn't admit that, Burring his head into Tom's clothes and keeping a firm grip on them. He led them into a box room, a window opening to show the best view of the quiditich pitch and inside Four of Harry's friends, standing around with huge smiles on their faces.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" They all shouted, throwing their arms in the air. Remus and Sirius shared a loving smile whilst Fred and George ran at him, wrapping their arms around him in a tight hug, ignoring Tom's glare.

"Why didn't you contact us? Our little Harry-kins. You just gave us money, explained you-know-who was back then vanished with that Malfoy!" George asked, stroking harry's back with one hand.

"That's my Malfoy!" Fred threw at his brother, copying his hand movements and placing a kiss on harry's cheek. "We didn't get time to thank you!"

"We're opening our joke shop"

"Right in the center of everything!"

"It'll get so much publicity"

"Hogwarts isn't the same Harry"

"Everyone's lying and cheating-"

"-saying things and doing things"

"It's horrible" They both finished.

"This is Tom, He's my friend, I'm staying with him whilst i mourn over Cedric. I can't say much right now but i'll tell everyone everything in time. Just beleive me." Harry assured, giving Sirius and Remus a soft smile back.

"You could stay with me and Remus" Sirius advised, throwing and arm over Remus' shoulders "you're always welcome"

"I know bu-"

"The Match is starting Harry" Tom said, His eyes now an odd blue that didn't match his features and his clothes a bit lighter than what they were. "Take a seat"

"You don't sit for quiditch _Thomas~_" Fred sang skipping over to the wide window, george quickly followed, Then Harry and Remus. Sirius took a seat and Tom did the same, sitting beside him.

The hour passed soundly, They took their seats whilst the seeker got medical assistance and Harry seemed to be enjoying his time, He made sure to sit next to Tom and Fred squeezed between Harry and Sirius, With remus sat on the arm next to Sirius and George on the floor infront of them all.

"This Sofa is too small" Fred complained, wiggling his ass to get more space with no provail. With a loud crack and some wheezing Draco came to be on his knees, coughing and spluttering. "Draco?" Fred almost shouted, getting up to check him over. "What happened?" He asked, almost shouting.

"Father" He took a deep breath "Had a big argument with mother, Over who takes the estate in Bulgaria. There was Hexes and Curses and Mother had me under a cruiatus for twenty minuets for interupting. She never does that, not usually. I don't know whats wrong with her. I appirated and it brought me to you... as usual" He explained, too fast. He started panting and wheezing again, holding his ribs.

"You can stay here" Draco looked up at who was talking and it took him a moment to realize who it was before scrambling to his feet and bowing. "What are you doing that for, Fred, Look after him" That caused a bit of suspision and yet Fred got to his feet and walked to the side with Draco, placing some healing charms over his ribs which, from the looks of it, were broken.

"Why does something always ruin a good time?" Harry groaned, leaning on Tom for some type of support. Tom draped his arm over Harry's shoulders making him scoot closer even though there was pleanty of space on the Sofa now. "Thankyou for this Tom, I'm having a good birthday" and he let a smile wander onto his lips. "You're a great friend"

"Thankyou Harry. I-"

"SECOND PART!" George shouted, Harry leaped up, running to the window, hands pressed against it in aticipation as the Players mounted their brooms.

Tom smiled and watched as Harry jumped around like an exited Todler, Fred and george hugging him when ireland hit someone off their broom and Sirius whispering things to Remus to make him laugh and blush. It was all Very social, and something he wasn't used to. he didn't particularly like it, but he was Making Harry happy, It had become somewhat an obsession for him. Yes, at first he wanted to keep him happy for him to stay on his side but now, he realized making people he cared about happy was a wonderful feeling. He couldn't deal with much of it and he only really cared for Harry. But that was okay Because Harry was just like him in almost every way, even if he didn't like to admit it.

"And France gets the snitch ending the game! and a great game it was 190 to 170!" And that concluded the match, Harry stuck his tongue out at Fred who kept talking about if ireland had a little more time they would have won and everyone continued talking idly and didn't concentrate on the next game starting between France and Sweden. Instead Harry ran to Tom, jumping onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Thankyou!" He shouted "I've never had a better birthday" And so Tom hugged him back.

"It's no problem Harry, I would do anything for you... Now lets eat, everyone must be hungry" He smiled and the twins cheered from the background.

_THANKYOU FOR THE AMAZING FEEDBACK! i can't beleive this is so popular. I notice everythings jumping around and it's pretty terrible but like i said i would like to make him legal ASAP! no so keen on underaged sex.~~~ Sorry no cliffhanger but next chapter should be busy and it needs to start pretty gentle._

_Reviews:_

_Yume: Thankyou for the review my lovely i'm trying to update as much as possible since i have so much time these holidays as i'm hoping to quit air cadets to free up time._

_bownbey: I had the idea in the middle of a movie marathon and i'm suprrised i came up with it, i'm not so keen on all these dark dark harry's i like my harry as he is... with maybe a little corruption. If there's any improvements you can advise i'm open to them~ Thankyou for taking time to review_

**Beta slot- Open**


	4. Chapter 4: Babies and Kisses

After a night of too much food, Annoying suits and laughs, Everyone went their seperate ways. Harry inisited on flooing home but didn't have a chance to argue when Tom Appirated them back to the Manor.

"Take that suit off already!" Harry moaned tugging at the tie and only suceeding in bringing Tom closer.

"Why do you hate my suits so much?" He chuckled pulling the tie back out of harry's grasp, letting his glamours fade and his Red eyes show again.

"No reason." Harry huffed, turning his back to him and yanking his shirt off over his head, letting it drop onto the floor before working on his trousers. "Just... nevermind"

"No, tell me" He insisted grabbing harry's wrist and turning him to face him. "Why don't you like them?"

"It's not i don't like them... it's that i love them." He mumbled slipping his hand from Tom's grasp and working on his button again before letting his trousers drop to his ancles. Then realizing he still have shoes on and groaning, sitting to take them off.

"You make no sense harry" He laughed starting to undo his tie.

"I make perfect sense!" He argued weakly. "... You're too sexy" He whispered, so Tom couldn't hear it, But he did.

"Pardon?" He asked moving closer.

"I didn't say anything!" He shouted back to him, taking of his shoe and throwing it on the floor before climbing into bed, not caring he was on Tom's side.

_**"Whatever you say young one"**_ He hissed moving to stroke his hair, But Harry slid away before he could touch him, but he brushed it off, Moving towards the door. _**"Nagini"**_ He summoned the snake, who slid through the door effortlessly even though it was only a small gap. _**"watch him whilst he sleeps, i have work to do"**_

_**"Yes master"**_

...

Tom sat as his desk, filing through complaints, plans, everything he could see to find something to do. Something that would take his mind off the fact Harry slid away from him. He found it odd how he reacted so much to a small movement by a wizard he was using to take over hogwarts and well, wizarding britain.

Then he found something. An invitation to spend a week in Italy with the wizarding government to come to a deal where they would be safe if the Dark Lord is to return and conquer the Wizarding world. _**"Seems like news travels internationally too" **_ He scoffed. It would be a nice escape, he could even bring harry and show him italy, That would be a good bonding experience. He looked down past the letter he had picked up and found something else, It was only a small peice of parchment and it looked very much like it didn't belong.

_Thankyou for caring for me these past three weeks, It's meant a lot to me and you seem like a totally different person, you seem like a person. You've treated me better than any other adult as you have treated me as more than the 'chosen one'. Thankyou Tom._

Tom sighed, re reading it and a small smirk gliding upon his face. He felt Loved, and he wasn't repelled by it. It was very odd and yet he liked it. He remembered people falling in lust and a few falling in Love with him in the past but it didn't interest him, it even digusted him sometimes. Harry was very different, He wouldn't be scared to joke and laugh or spend time with him. He would smile at the jokes no one understood and he understood everything Tom tried to say. He would smile at him softly whenever he got worked up and angry and seemed to calm him down somewhat.

And thats when tom realized he didn't want to be a 'friend' or a 'good friend' he wanted to mean more and that worried him because harry was only a teen, and a virgin. Whilst he looked only 18 he wasn't that actual age. It felt wrong but right and it sent his mind into overdrive. So he took out some parchement and scribbled a reply to the invitation to Italy.

_We need to talk over our contracts_

_I insist i bring my friend and i also insist we are coated in glamours, i will not be making a public appearance for everyone to shout about, not at a time such as this. I expect you have a place where we can stay and a venue for all your contacts you would like me to see. Have everything prepared for 18th-25th and i expect you to adress me correctly._

_I will decide weather i would like to help your country and protect it once i am over there, for now start preparing, i expect the best you can offer._

_-the man who is to be feared_

And so Harry would be whisked away on a magical Itallian retreat in less than a month.

...

"I've sent out my owls. Only three replied" Harry mumbled, staring at his feet and entering the room as the light started to seep through the curtains which happened to be just a tiny bit too thin. Tom looked up at the boy, only in his boxers and his hair ruffled to hell.

"You're not aloud in my study, you know that" he said, trying his best to change the subject. He slid out of his chair, making his way over to Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder as he continued to stare blankly at his feet.

"Only Sirius and the twins replied, my two best friends didn't bother to write back" He started to sniffle a little, his eyes starting to water "I want to go back to hogwarts Tom"

"You're just being rediculous, i'm sure they just haven't had the time to reply." He tried to wrap his arm around harry but it was quickly swatted away, more tears silently streaming down Harry's face.

"I was strong before i came here! never cried a tear! You've turned me into this stupid mushy little person. Hogwarts is my home Tom!" Harry shouted, holding a firm stance, ready to grab his wand and hex tom if he said the wrong thing

_**"and now malfoy mannor is" **_Tom tried to soothe, moving slowly towards him.

_**"no, this isn't even your home, it's temporary, and it's not homely, it's like a prison. I loved Hogwarts, I could do anything and not be beaten and screamed at for it, locked in a cu-" **_Harry stilled, pressing a hand to his mouth in shock as to stop the words escaping.

_**"Who would beat you harry?"**_ He asked in shock and displeasure, Watching as harry slowly shook his head. _**"Harry who did that to you"**_He took a moment to inspect Harry's body, there wasn't any marks, not even from their battle, nothing. He raised his wand, forcing the glamours to drop from harry's form whilst harry just cried.

Slowly, small burns, scars, what looked like someone had smacked him, seemed to appear all over his body. Marks from battle's and falling over, There wasn't many that could be seen that was abuse, so he guessed it was more verbal.

_**"They're my only family Tom, please don't hurt them"**_ He whispered gently. Tom nodded, moving to wrap his arms around Harry, holding him close.

_**"Get in contact with the weasleys, tell them to remind Ron to reply. Then get them to remind Hermoine." **_He let harry nod before threading fingers through his hair in a soothing mannor. _**"we'll find a home Harry, We can even return to hogwarts once i make it my own"**_

_**"i'd like that"**_ he whispered, and they spent a long amount of time there, swaying slightly every so often and whispering assuring things. Maybe he should mention Italy whilst he's home sick.

...

for the rest of the day Harry sat in Tom's office, watching him every so often but Mostly reading another one of his books, this one seemed to have a lot in about Tom, It was one about Dark Magic, It held notes of Tom's experiences with them, what to do and what not to do. It's was really interesting and most of all every so often it would hold a little diary entry, probably always had his head in that book and couldn't be bothered to find another peice of parchement. The one that shocked harry the most was on the fifth page.

_After a long four years at hogwarts i'm happy i got approached in that orphanage, it opened up everything for me and i wouldn't be the man i am now without it, Yet, i feel as if it has even more secrets then i imagine. I have found many passages and secret objects yet it's almost as if i haven't searched this place at all. It's facinating and i'm glad i will be staying here this break as i have more time to search for Helena Ravenclaw's ghost, She will know where her mothers prized belonging is and i'm sure it will be useful in the future, For now i must carry on searching the restricted section as secretly as possible to aquire more of these books, They're very interesting and more powerful than the ligh-_

Harry's Reading was cut off when a large hand closed the book and dragged it away from harry's sight. He didn't have to look up to know it was Tom, or that he was angry, but he did anyway.

"Who gave you permission to read this?" He asked, his voice deppening, his eyes getting Darker, and the urge to run was growing.

"i just thought, with them being everyware, i could read them to pass the time." Harry gave a weak smile "and you owe me for making me spend my birthday with Draco."

"Don't push me Potter" He warned, sliding the book onto a stand next to the comfy seat Harry was nestled in.

"So now i'm potter again, i see how this is" He huffed and pushed his cheeks out in a childish playful mannor.

"This isn't funny Harry, i'm serious, these books are private" He warned , placing his hands either side of harry, hands on the arms of the Chair.

"Then maybe you should hide them better" He stuck his tongue out shuffling back into the chair, quite comfortable teasing him. Tom realized what harry was doing, he was showing that Tom was leniant with him, and he was, s he would have some fun himself.

"Maybe you shouldn't go reading everyingthing you see" He smirked, leaning closer.

"Maybe you should stop wearing suits!" Harry bit back, knowing exactly what the other was playing at, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Maybe you should stop walking around shirtless" Tom smirked, pressing one knee onto the seat to get even closer to Harry's face.

"Maybe you should stop spoiling me with quiditch" Harry mumbled, running out of idea's and shuddering when he felt Tom's breath ghosting over his lips.

"Maybe you should stop wearing muggle clothes so much" He said quieter, Moving even closer so their faces were two inches apart.

"M-maybe...you... maybe you should um- stop uh..." Harry mumbled, his mind going blank at how close they were, He just wanted to lean forward and close that gap, That was wrong though, he was only fifteen. Tom was... old. He didn't look it though. He looked as ravishingly hansome as he was in the chamber of secrets.

"What's wrong harry?" He whispered playfully "Run out of idea's?"

"N-no" He mumbled, trying to think of anything apart from those lips. "You shouldn't... um..."

"What shouldn't i do harry? What?" He asked teasingly, Their breaths minging in the air infront of them.

"You , should stop... being... doing... Stop making me go to potions lessons" He mumbled, and thanked the lord he thought of something before he did something stupid.

"You've had one lesson" He chuckled making Harry shiver at his breath "You should stop reading books that aren't yours"

"You've had that one" Harry mumbled, biting his lip hopefully.

"Fine, You shouldn't keep secrets from me" He smirked, knowing harry had to go through the mental battle of finding something to counter.

"You... Um Should... stop... being, sexy" Harry stuttered, staring at Tom's lips and feeling his breath and they both knew what they both wanted but it was a matter of who would lean that last few inches.

"I could say the same to you Harry" Tom smirked, closing the gap to a mere inch. Then Harry couldn't take it anymore, moving his head forward to press their lips together, It wasn't overly rough but rough enough to cause Tom to let out a small moan.

Harry didn't quite know why he was doing this. But he came up with the excuse of the lack of physical affection the past month. It was a bad excuse but he was taking it, he didn't know what else to think. He didn't like Tom, Did he? No, he couldn't. Not in his mind. But Harry forgot excuses and enjoyed the kiss, Threading his fingers through Tom's light curls and Tom moving one hand to hold Harry's back and they didn't bother breaking for air, they just breathed through their nose because they were enjoying it too much. Neither knew exactly why it was so exiting and they didn't bother going further or opening their mouths, just enjoyed the moment.

Tom finally pulled away, slowly and reluctantly, with a couple of smaller kisses whilst departing. He didn't move very far away, their faces still close.

"Maybe you should stop being so young so this would be okay in the public eye" Tom chuckled and Harry only blushed a little, taking a couple moments to slow his breathing.

"Maybe you should make a move next time so i don't feel awkard" Harry smirked,keeping his arms around Tom's neck.

"Maybe you should stop being so gorgeous" Tom mumbled pressing his lips to harry's neck _**"seriously, put some clothes on or i won't be able to stop kissing you"**_

"Then i'll walk around naked forever won't i?" He chuckled "Hey Tom, what does this mean?"

"It means we kissed, it doesn't have to mean anything else" Tom assured, but he wanted it to mean something else, he wanted to kiss Harry all the time. and hold him and do dirty things, but yet again he was young and he was sure the feelings were one sided.

"Friends don't do this do they?" Harry mumbled, sounding like a kicked puppy, and looking like one.

"No, I'm afraid not." He mumbled before slowly pulling back away, making them both feel a lot colder.

"Well, i better get dressed, I'll put that book away if you like" Harry said, trying to hide his confusing feelings towards the situation. Tom nodded passing him the book and composing himself. He was a Dark lord, he wasn't meant to feel all lovey and gooey. Harry left with a simple 'see you later' and a blush.

...

"How old are you?" Draco shouted, throwing the chess peice at Fred who was laughing his head off. " fireworks have no place in wizard chess!" Draco shouted at his significant other.

"Hey, you're the one thats meant to be courting me, its your family rules not mine" Fred laughed, picking up another peice and setting it off as fireworks before laughing again.

"I should never have accepted a gift from you" Draco whined, sitting back on his stool with a huff. "you better be good at sex or else i'll never make another heir" 

"wait, what?" Fred asked, scooting his stool forwards "Sex?"

"How do you think you're getting me pregnant after we're married" Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "I need an heir to the Malfoy line."

"I am not dealing with a pregnant Malfoy! or a Malfoy baby ew!" Fred wrinkled his nose.

"You signed the contract! You read there must be an heir" Draco shouted again, picking up another peice and throwing it at his face.

"I just wanted to make my dad happy, maybe get a peice of that fine Draco ass, i didn't want a baby. Men pregnant... nope. Women pregnant ... nope. I dealt with my mum always having kids i don't need you having any"

"Because i want a child with a weasley. I don't want to be pregnant either. But you are going to have sex with me until i'l pregnant! Married or not! I will not disapoint my Family line." Draco warned causing Fred to jump at the volume of his voice.

"Well we still have an hour courting... how about it?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows and leaning over the chess board.

"You're such an idiot Fred." He hummed leaning to kiss his forehead before pulling away. "I think i'll save it for the wedding night"

"think about it. If you get pregnant after the wedding thats another nine months before we can file a divorse. get pregnant before, marry whilst pregnant, only about two or three months before we can divorse." Fred smiled "And you get my dick up you as-"

"I have standards and morals i'm afraid. Now i think it's time to sit at opposite ends of the room and read in silence like we have the past few months."

"party pooper"

...

_**"He's taking you to italy, do you think he will try mate with you there?"**_ Nagini asked, sliding up Harry's leg ad anchoring onto Harry's neck.

_**"Tom's taking me to Italy?"**_ Harry asked in disbeleif, ignoring the books layed infront of him that he 'wasn't reading just checking for water damage'

_**"He only takes special people on Trips, i think he'll mate with you there and bring you back bearing child" **_ Nagini tried to explain but Harry ignored the whole Mating part of the sentence.

_**"How did he know i love italy?"**_ Harry asked, a wide smile blooming on his lips. _**"Did you tell him Nagini? you did didn't you!"**_

_**"I don't know where you prefer to be ask him."**_ She hissed in annoyance of his ignorance and slithered down from the bed, off Harry and back through the door left agape.

...

_**"Italy!?"**_ Harry shouted in exitement, bursting through Tom's study's door. He paused, watching the scene infront of him, Tom's lips inches from a Womans, Settled inbetween her legs.

"harry, this is not what it looks like" Tom warned, moving towards the door, hesitantly, ignoring the woman on his desk, her legs wide. But Harry didn't want to hear it, he turned, dashing out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

...

_I understand that the timeline is fucked up. He had another term at hogwarts before his birthday but oh well, i could have planned this a lot better expecially with 4 hours ago it was harry's birthday. Anyway, thankyou again for all the kind words and lovley amounts of interest! Spent all of yesterday watching torchwood, sorry._

**Beta slot - open**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad timing and more kissing

_Thankyou for all the support you're giving me! i'm so happy i'm getting such lovely reviews and i'm sorry i left it like that! I didn't notice how horrible it was, since i already know the reasoning -evil laugh- Oh i'm such a meanie, i was planning on leaving this until sunday, tommorow i have cadets. Saturday i want to finish my painting but with all the lovely support i've gotten i think you deserve it! and __**i swear i mentioned Italy in a previous chapter, i have no idea where it's dissapeared to, quite a few chunks of my writing are missing when i upload them. Sorry.**_

_..._

Harry ran, he didn't care that Nagini was following him and Tom was following him, calling his name and failing to run as fast due to his age. But he was still gaining on the teen.

"Harry!" Tom called, catching Harry's arm in his grasp and halting him. "Let me explain!"

"Sorry i walked in on you, it was rude of me, i should mind my own buisness and knock before i enter" He mumbled as if the whole scene didn't bother him. It was a complete and utter lie.

"I don't care about that! Let me explain!" Tom pleaded, tring his best not to let his anger get the most of him, knowing very well he would take the whole ordeal out on his loyal death eaters with pleanty of crucio's for the tiniest slip ups.

"No! You don't need to. Just don't lie to me about being gay or anything, it hurts when you lie." Harry tried his best to wiggle out of Tom's grasp but failed no matter how hard he tried.

_**"i am gay harry, so listen."**_ He yanked harry closer to him. _**"I don't know how to treat people i love or hold dear, that woman has wanted to date me since i was in my third year at howarts and she figured out the glamours soon enough and has been bugging me no matter how many crucio's i send her way. As a deal to leave me alone she was showing me how to treat... you"**_

_**"What a pathetic excuse! How can i beleive that? You were about to snog her, i could tell you wanted to, i could see it in your eyes. Plus, you know you can't do them things with me. I'm fifteen. Who do you think i am?"**_ Harry shouted, Tom's grip lessened hoping Harry would stay where he was if he took his hand away, which he did. But he could tell he would only stay if his answer was good.

_**"It was her idea"**_ Harry scoffed turning and running again. Nagini followed him calmly and Tom sighed, turning back the way he came, accepting defeat.

_**"You hold me dear?"**_ Harry asked, running back upto tom, His chest raising and falling at an allarming rate.

_**"That's what you pick up on out of all that?"**_ Tom chuckled, turning his body back to harry, a smile placed on his lips and he was sure it was there to stay until he saw Harry's froun and dropped it instantly.

_**"Don't push it Tom. I don't want to see her around here again"**_ Harry said, putting on his toughest voice and looking adorable whilst doing so.

_**"Yes, My Lord" **_Tom said in a playful tone, dropping to his knees and taking Harry's hand to his lips, Kissing it.

_**"Better, might consider forgiving you"**_ Harry smiled lightly before breaking out in a giggle. _**"I like being Light Lord Harry"**_

_**"I prefer Dark Lord Harry"**_ Tom smirked up at Harry knowing he was forgiven.

_**"If i'm a Dark lord do i get to order the death eaters around?"**_ Tom shrugged not giving Harry a clear answer before getting to his feet. "ahem, did i say you could stand?"

"Appologies Dark Lord Harry, But i have someone i have to send out of the Manor forever." Tom left after that, but not before pressing his lips to Harry's forehead in a tiny kiss.

_**"Why do i put up with him"**_ Harry laughed to himself.

...

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore forbid anyone contacting you until they found out where you were but i used Fred's owl to get this to you because you are dear to us and we're sure you're stressed enough. I would love to visit you and your Friend but it worries me you're staying at Malfoy manor, Harry, please stay dafe and on the Light side. You said you're not joining the dark but if you're there i'm sure you'll be surrounded by Dark. I know you are lonely at times like these, even if you and Ron both deny it, So make sure you are with friends. You better be getting an education and i Expect you back at Hogwarts next year or i will hunt you down! Maybe while you're there you'll learn to do your own homework. I won't be able to visit since the Magical world know you're my friend and want to keep an eye on me but if you can visit muggle London we could grab a drink if you and i both wear glamours. I know it's a lot to do for a coffee but i miss you already. I'm lad you wrote and Ron should be writing in the next few weeks but they're keeping an eye on George's mail already so they'll start with this owl too soon. Stay safe and read books Harry!_

_Hermoine xoxox_

_p.s. If you can't contact me then i'll be at Deni's Coffee bar outside kings cross at 9pm the 18th of august_

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he finished it, nothing about injury and nothing he wouldn't expect from people. He smiled, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to reply safeley but still being able to meet with hermoine, She was smart and Harry was happy for that. At least Sirius wasn't being monitered, maybe he could contact them through him? Probably too much to ask so he would leave it until next time but he was happy, and still he had an odd feeling in his stomach, like it was being pulled down by stones. He knew exactly why.

He wasn't certain he could beleive the excuse Tom gave, it wasn't very beleivable. As much as Harry wanted to beleive it, he couldn't. He wouldn't tell Tom, he wouldn't bring that up again, he seemed so releived when he accepted the excuse. Tom was special to him, but the fact Tom had strong feelings for him scared him deeply. He didn't feel the same way, did he? How could he know, he was fifteen, he felt... something. But he had just befriended a Dark Lord and kissed him!

Harry let himself drop the subject and re-read the letter, smiling as he did so.

_**"i said they would write"**_ Tom smiled, moving through the room, stopping infront of Harry who gave him a weak smile.

_**"Yes, and i'm meeting with hermoine on the eighteenth" **_Harry smiled, kicking his legs around in the air happily and smoothly.

_**"I'll acompany you"**_ Tom said after a long pause, He didn't want to make Harry unhappy.

_**"um well, okay... if you inist" **_Harry mumbled before re-rereading the letter and smiling fondly. Getting happier every time he thought of leaving the Manor and doing something productive AND seeing his friend. Tom watched him sway his legs in the air with the fond sweet smile on his lips. His untamable hair and the way his glasses almost slipped off but he would always push them up at the right moment.

Tom took a seat next to the teen, he knew he had to catch up on a lot of work and start planning his attack on Hogwarts. His attack on the ministry and most of all how the hell he would get the glamours to become permanent. Harry seemed to hate the glamours, and thats why he always dropped them around him, Whenever Harry saw them he would grimace and keep his eyes and body as far away as possible. Maybe he could make a name for himself in this form, without glamours... he rather wouldn't but for Harry he would.

_**"how may i help you?" **_ Harry asked, looking up at Tom, Tom now realizing he was staring at the boy and averting his gaze.

_**"No, Nothing"**_ Tom mumbled, shifting on the bed to try make the tension in the air break.

_**"liar, what is it?"**_ Harry persisted, sliding to his knee's and shuffling closer to Tom. _**"Thomas~ Thomas Riddle~" **_ He teased, placing a hand gently on Tom's knee, careful not to piss him off to much.

_**"It's just Tom! Not thomas and it's nothing, really i just wasn't paying attention to anything"**_ Tom tried to shuffle away from Harry but he hit the footboard. _**"You know, i am a dark lord, i don't have to put up with you"**_

_**"but don't forget, i'm a dark lord too now!"**_ Harry gave a little laugh, He really did miss talking and being around people, he guessed he must be lonely, but like Hermoine wrote, he wouldn't admit it. Tom let a smile onto his face which caused Harry to smile in return. _**"Since i'm a dark lord i can give orders right?"**_

_**"I guess" **_Tom gave a little chuckle, noticing how much he was enjoying his time with Harry, expecially when he would pretend to be a Dark Lord.

_**"Then, Tom, I order you to... tell nagini how beautiful she is"**_ Harry smiled at the snake who hissed more insults, slitherthering out of the room. _**"okay, i order you to tell me how beautiful i am"**_

_**"You're the most beautiful Dark Lord in the world harry... after me"**_ The look on Harry's face made Tom laugh lightly. _**"I am also a Dark Lord, don't forget, And i order you, Harry, To tell me why i'm so beautiful"**_

_**"You're not, You're the ugliest dark lord in the world"**_ Harry teased, Folding his arms and sticking his tongue out at his elder.

_**"And you're the rudest!"**_ Tom crossed his arms in return and contemplated sticking his own tongue out but decided to keep some of his Dark lord auror.

_**"My turn, I order you to... thank a house elf" **_ Harry finished it with a stern look to try and convince him but it didn't work.

_**"i would like some dignity"**_ Tom sighed though, calling in a house elf. "Bring me an apple" He ordered and she popped away and then popped back in a moment later with an apple held out with both hands, bowing in his presence. Tom took a deep breath, taking the apple from her hands. He took another breath, looking over to Harry who sat expectantly. "Thankyou" He mumbled, still facing Harry then waved her off without another word, she popped out of sigh and Tom let out a longer sigh "See what you're doing to me, this is like a childish game of dares"

"Then dare me to do something i don't like" Harry smiled, knowing Tom had now caught onto his games.

_**"I order you to... Kiss me"**_ A smile grw on Tom's face.

_**"I said something i don't like"**_ But before Tom could react to that Harry leaned closer pressing their lips together gently , only for a moment before pulling away.

_**"That wasn't a kiss"**_ And Tom leaned in again, pressing his lips to Harry's lingering there for a few seconds before pulling away.

_**"That wasn't a kiss either!"**_ Harry argued, tugging on Tom's collar and bringing him in for another kiss, and another, and another. Pressing soft kisses to each others lips. Tom ended up supporting himself by having his hands either side of Harry's thighs and Harry let his hands wander into Tom's hair, Pulling gently on his curls and listining to Tomm give tiny moans when he did.

Tom Pressed their lips together, holding it there, moving their lip against each others and moaning softly before he ran his tongue softly along Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry knew what he wanted, and so pulled away gently and slowly, fluttering his eyes open and Tom following.

_**"Lay down"**_ it was a simple order, muttered softly, And tom happily followed it, moving to lay down on the bed, it was a lot comfier but he wondered why harry wanted him layed down. His question was answered when he was climbed atop of, knees on the other end of thighs and Harry's elbows by Tom's head. Tom placed his hands firmly on harry's Hips, they didn't hurt, they just stayed there, and Harry could tell it was more of a possesive touch in them, so again, he closed the gap. This time, when Tom asked entrance, Harry allowed it, slowly and gently and timidly. He didn't know what he felt for tom, but he was quite happy to snog his face off.

So Tom let his tongue slip into Harry's mouth, being careful to go slow at first, Harry's own tongue coming to brush against Tom's lightly, Moaning as he did. Tom slipped his hands below Harry's shirt, keeping contact with the skin and stopping on his hips again. Harry decided to pick up the pace,pressing further into his mouth, causing Tom to moan this time, only in shock, before he relaxed and started to play back at the faster rate.

The fun was short lived as the door slammed open, revealing a tired and battered Sirius black, who was busy appologising for interupting with rather short breaths. Harry took the liberty of slipping Tom's wand from the top of his slacks and holding it for safe measure, sitting up from Tom, his legs still either side of his thighs, not bothering to move. Tom just glared at Harry and his godfather.

"What happened?" Harry asked, inspecting Sirius from where he was in the doorway, whilst wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"It was the full moon last night and well... Remus hasn't quite gone back to himself yet." He knelt down, taking deep breaths "I though i would warn you because he inists on coming here, seeing his son... which is apparently you"

With a crack, Tami, Harry's now favorite house elf, apparated into the room.

"I tried to stop him Master" She quickly muttered, bowing deeply. Tom, started to get onto his elbows and prop his body up but Harry soon pushed him back down, His head bouncing on the pillow and a firm smirk on Harry's face.

"Just stop the other one" Tom said, keeping his eyes firmly on the smirking teen, His smirk somewhat mischeivious and he couldn't help but return it. Harry then brought the wand upto Tom's chin, reminding him that Harry had taken it. They heard a crack of the house elf leaving and then Sirius stood, shifting awkwardly on his feet. "Leave!" Tom shouted, glancing at Sirius who rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"He hates you" Harry mumbled, shuffling back into their previous position, but with one hand holding the wand firmly under his chin.

"I am aware. What are you going to do with that hm?" He asked, tilting his head of to rid himself of the wand but harry just kept it firmly pressed to his chin.

"I could kill you" Harry teased, running it down Tom's chest to his heart.

"But you won't" He smirked, keeping his eyes locked with Harry's.

"I could break it" Harry lifted the wand up, straigtening his back so he was kneeling and then holding it with both hands, ready to snap it.

"But you won't" He smiled this time, running his hand further up harry's shirt, so that his hand was resting on harry's back, stroking it softly.

"I could hex you" Harry smirked "But i won't" And he placed the wand on the side table, leaving it and hopefully forgetting it. "Sirius really ruined the mood"

"We can always get back into the mood" Tom stroked down Harry's back, lingering above his hemline.

"Just because you have a hard on doesn't mean i do" Harry assured him, wiggling him butt and feeling Tom's erection press against him. Tom let out a groan, going to grab his wand to send a small stinging hex towards Harry. But Harry leaned over, Grabbing it just before him. So Tom slipped his hand down his hemline, grabbing Harry's Wand which was stashed just above his ass. "Twat" Harry laughed ad Tom lifted the wand for Harry to see.

"If you give me that back what do you want." Tom asked, running Harry's wand down his torso and back up again, lingering just below Harry's neck.

Harry took a moment to think it over, a long moment. More like three moments, maybe four.

"I want two things, My wand back and the promise i will never find another woman about to snog your face off" Harry bargained cautiously.

"It's a deal... if you seal it with a kiss." So harry leant down, pressing his lips to Tom's and slipping his wand from Tom's hand and replacing it with Tom's own before pulling away. "I like the time i spend with you" Tom admitted, letting his hand wander up Harry's arm but Harry didn't give Tom the response he wanted, he simply nodded and removed himself from Tom.

"I'm going to talk to Sirius" and then he left. Which made tom think over how much of a lovesick fool he was, he wasn't himself around harry and that didn't seem to be a good thing. So he came to the conclusion of making harry make the next move and trying his best to keep his Dark Lord auror up around Harry.

So he was returning to the way things were, He couldn't remember quite why he changed it.

...

**beta slot - open**


	6. Chapter 6: Bellatrix and Hogwarts

_Thankyou Yume for your review, i always look forward to them. I had a stay awake from 5am yesterday till 9am today and i'm fucking shattered. I slept for most of the day and in return i promised i would write another chapter, so here you are my pritties, a new chapter all for you._

_Whilst on this subject, i would like to advise you to read one of my favorite fanfictions which is probably my second favorite after 'black bunny' and it is another Tom riddle jr/Harry potter called 'Little seer' and it's written by HuskyWalker on _

...

"I really don't like that man Harry, he's destroyed our homes and family. I will support you if this is the person you love but i won't be happy about it." Sirius said after a deep sigh. Harry stared for a moment before cracking a smile then giggling.

"Who said anything about Love, Just because i snogged someone doesn't mean i love them, it mostly means i'm lonely." Harry shrugged at the confession, shuffling around to cross his legs on the seat as to get more comfortable.

"Well i'll have to visit more won't i? Maybe not with a rampaging Remus in tow." They both laughed happily, and when the laughter died down they kept their happy smiles. "You know he really does think of you as his son" Sirius said, his smile turning almost sad "And so do i"

"You're thinking about james again aren't you?" Harry sighed with his smile in place, Sirius nodding lightly. "Well... don't." was his only reply. "Look, about tom, he's not who he was. Well, he is, just not to me. He doesn't hex or curse me and he always tries to keep his cool. Then he brought me to you and remus and the twins and a quidditch match for my birthday. He's always looking out for me, he's deadly kind around me. He even lets me tease him to no end. And he always uses Parcel tongue to diguise all the right things. He's always trying to get me to eat healthily and i know he's changed because at the begining of the month he sent a cruciatus curse at me an-"

"He did what!?" Sirius yelped, moving to harry and placing his hand firmly on his knee "He crucio'd you?" He asked, his voice sounded a little higher than usual. "How can you trust this man!? he hurt you, he put you through agony!"

"It's not as bad as you think, and he just ended up letting his anger atop of him, besides he hasn't done it since" Harry argued, Sirius could tell how defensive Harry was about the subject of Tom, He had just spent a month with a dark lord who was obviously madly in love with harry and Sirius was sure Harry loved him back equaly. Just didn't know it yet.

"Harry, if this ever happens again, you come straight to me, no hesitation, come to me and we'll keep you safe" He squeezed his knee gently "you know i'm just worrying about the person i think of as a son"

"I know Sirius" Harry smiled fondly "I understand, but it won't happen again. So it's alright"

"If you say so harry, i'm going to beleive you on this one, But only because you seem so happy around him." Sirius places a soft kiss to his head, moving again "And remember, you're only fourteen, that's still illegal"

"I turned fifteen, you were there" Harry chuckled at Sirius' blank expression.

"Oh... you look so young. well, You're still too young for anything like that Harry" Sirius reminded causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Yes, i know Sirius" Harry let out a smile again. "Thankyou for coming to warn me." 

"This morning Remus decided to hex the bedsheet to see how i would react. He's been odd since the moon but he's always like that on a blue moon month for a few days, very violent. He can't be trusted for a few days but after that he's okay until the next moon" Sirius Explained, his worried expression spreading across his face until he seemed to remember something nice... or... wonderful it seemed from his expression.

"what? What happens at the next full moon on a blue moon?" Harry pushed, wondering how a warewolf could make Sirius smile so much. Sirius snapped out of his daze, scootching closer and looking around so no one else was around to hear.

"I shouldn't tell you this, because one, You're young and two, Remus will find me and murder me. but..." Sirius leaned closer making sure to keep his tone hushed. Expecting remus to jump out at any moment. "Instead of transforming, he gets super, super horny. He'll just pin me down and fuck me to kingdom come. Once, when we were still in Hogwarts, There was a blue moon and it was our sixth year if i remember correctly, He decided to spend the night in the shrieking shack, as usual, but i decided to follow for a kind of guard, since he had never had a blue moon before that he could remember clearly. He'd said last time he didn't transform and thats all he remembered but he was a lot younger. So, we went to the shack and i stood outside, About one in the morning he came out, looking confused to hell, i turn round noticing he's not a bloody warewolf. Next thing you know he notices me, shoves me against a tree saying all these dirty things about how he-"

"I think that's enough sirius don't you?" Remus warned, stepping into the room, hands on his hips, Tom closly following.

"The violent nature will hopefully reverse if you simply take another wolfsbane" Tom explained, more to Sirius who didn't just have a potion forced down his throat. He had scratches down his arms to prove it but that was also because Tom was violent all the time.

"I didn't know about that before you just did that but thankyou Tom, You saved me from a lot of bad things happening." Remus nodded in thanks, still wanting to rip Tom's head off, but he was kind. He thought he was probably just lonely but lonely doesn't kill your friends and try to kill their son.

"About how he would fuck me so hard my-"

"I said that's enough Sirius!" Remus repeated, whipping his head back round to them, crossing his arms and moving further into the room, taking a seat inbetween them.

"What exactly where you talking about?" Tom asked, crossing his own arms.

And then Harry turned to Tom and Smiled, rather widely. Then he remembered why he was being so kind to Harry, to make him stay, to make him smile and because even though it was Crazy he was madly in love with the boy.

"Hard rough Warewolf sex against a tree between my dads best friends" Harry explained before turning back to Remus with a wide smile. "What exactly happened next?" Harry pressed and Remus rolled his eyes, continuing the story with a lot less graphic detail then Sirius would like.

_**"well that ruined my lovely thoughts of him"**_ Tom sighed to himself, with a large Snake hearing him and coiling around his Leg.

_**"You're going soft Master"**_ Nagini Hissed softly, not really caring how Tom would react at this point.

_**"This is only for him."**_ He felt the need to remind her. _**"and i think it would be wise if i give you a Warning now"**_

_**"Warning?" **_Nagini Questioned, anchoring onto Tom's arm as for attention but was getting non of it.

_**"That i will make Harry my mate, If you harm Harry in any way i will not hesitate to Curse and possibly Kill you along with anyone else who decides to Harm Harry" **_He kept focused on Harry, ignoring his favorite snake wrapping herself around his torso.

_**"I understand"**_ And with that gave up trying to win affection off Tom and slid over to Harry, who she would now have to treat as Tom's close equal, and for once she didn't mind that Tom wanted someone to be treated as a mate of his.

...

"I'm Happy that you're so nice to me" Harry confessed over dinner, Tom stook to his promise and still sat at breakfast dinner and tea with Harry, granted, Harry didn't eat that much but he seemed to be eating more, and to him that was worth taking time out of death eater meetings and paperwork he would have to catch up on.

"So you're Happy here?" Tom questioned further, poking his meal with his fork, more interested in the teen infront of him.

"I am, because of all that you're doing for me. Not too long ago you tried to kill me and now i see a totally different side to you" Harry held a fond smile on his lips, staring at his meal which every so often he would nibble at.

"Good, i'm glad" Tom said hesitantly, searching for the right words.

"But... I don't feel at home. Well, not that i don't feel at home more that... It isn't my home, not truely. I mentally prepared myself for another few years at my Home, Hogwarts. It's not exactly a safe place for me but it is my home... even if i share a room with three other boys who never seem to give you privacy and we drive each other mad sometimes but... i love that, and we do have fun, a lot. Even breaking the rules for lights out almost every night and sneaking the twins candies into lessons and our dorms. It's My home even though it's school and it has too much homework. And so i want to go back... Please. My relatives are probably wondering where i am and i miss Hogwarts and my friends. So... i've been thinking for a while. Can we take over hogwarts before the end of the holidays because after that i will be going back. So you can stop with the lessons here too then. I would much rather go to my school. Even if we don't take over hogwarts by that time i will be returning, If you don't let me return then... i don't know what i would do. It would be the worst thing you could ever do to me..." Harry sank in his chair, keeping his eyes fixed on the cooling meal and his eyes going sad at the thought, like the idea drained his life from his eyes and his soul.

"I will take over Hogwarts by then if you want to return" And that perked Harry right up, sitting up in his seat, his eyes wide and full with color, watching Tom happily.

"Really!?" Harry smiled widely. "You're not joking are you?" He shook his head at the exited teen who made a soft smile appear on his own features.

"We'll start planning once you've finished eating but with four weeks harry it's really pushing it. We will still have one week to sort out classes and everything but with an army like mine which is still growing that should not be an issue, people are getting scared, knowing what happened last time and are coming to the dark knowing i will win. I have pleanty of people at my disposal." Harry didn't quite like the word 'disposal' being used for people or the fact his army was built on fear but he expected no Different and he had agree'd to this so he continued eating, speeding up when his plate was almost empty and waited for Tom to finish his own, exited on the prospect of going back to Hogwarts when the holidays finished even if it was a really hard push.

...

"In the Holidays, most are away with parents and in two weeks we know the headmaster will be in a meeting with the American School of wizardry. It's rather small now, once it was almost as popular as Hogwarts, but even though it's such a big place, america, Hardly anyone goes, they don't have owls it's mostly if the parents visited that school and know their child is a whitch or Wizard they attend it's nothing like Hogwarts. Once some-"

"Harry!" Voldemort scolded to get him back on task, but made sure it was quiet so no one would know his identity that didn't already know it.

"Yes, right. If we make the push now It's the perfect time and once we do have hogwarts we can start bringing Students back in, One week won't get all the right letters sent out and the new children sorted but the ones already attending should be scared enough to-"

"They won't give over their children if they are scared, my Lord." Bellatrix interupted, but ended with a bow of her head. Voldemort didn't bother punishing her too much, just a simple stinging hex at her side was enough to teach her not to interupt 'Bematha'

"We will ensure their saftey if they join, they don't have to know of the Dark take over until after the Children are sent out, With such a socluded area there won't be press. Besides, After that, you can blackmail people into joining through their children and then run the school as normal, I trust there are pleanty of Dark followers that Teach." Bematha looked over to Voldemort in question but he simply averted his gaze.

"We have six" Lucious Spoke, making sure he wasn't in trouble for speaking without permission by glancing at the Dark Lords expression.

"Well, Select people good at certain area's and train them" Bematha said in the strongest voice he could manage, which still sounded like a tempermental teen.

"I will give the orders Bematha!" Voldemort bit back at him, almost on instinct, knowing he liked the fact Harry could think for himself and knew how to give orders. But he had to be normal, and not let the rest of the table know he had a soft spot.

"Sorry" Bematha said back calmly but the whole table stared at him, as if they were expecting more. Then Harry understood, slowly turning back to Voldemort, "... My lord?" Voldemort nodded, before throwing a stinging hex with hardly any strength at Harry's ass, causing the Teen to yelp and Bellatrix to giggle.

"You have a point, We have one potions teacher, four DADA teachers and two runes. We will need a lot more to cater for the amount of students, i don't see how they manage to fill gaps in the day with the small amount of teachers." Voldemort looked over to Bematha expectantly for an answer. Harry glanced over the Table, noticing how Draco and Snape could have been asked but they didn't seem to be there.

"They don't, there are quite a few gaps but there is clubs or homework or extra classes you can sit in." Bematha replied hesitantly. "We shouldn't really change the way Hogwarts works too much, I think." He glanced over to Voldemort to see if he had permission to continue, He nodded at him slightly. "It has brought up thousands of amazing Wizards and witches the way it is, Moulding them into the people they are and they are fantastic people, some changes will have to be made, that much is obvious. But back to Teachers, If we have two teachers instead of only one i think that would be a lot easier and every year might get a chance to do lessons or more lessons. We'll need all types of Teachers so i think we should find them first then start on the Attack plan, not harming the children staying over the holiday"

_**"That's not very much like a dark lords decision, be more careful, young master"**_ Nagini hissed, sliding up, on and over the table.

"What did she just call me?" Harry whispered harshly to Voldemort who gave a small grin, pressing his hand to his snakes head, watching everyone's hands reatreat under the table as she moved effortlessly and elegantly.

"Um, the reasoning for this is it... uh... it gives the parents trust in the dark. More followers is what's needed if we are to take over the ministry at a later date. Have i missed anything?"

"Why are we listening to a Teen who's hair is an ugly red like a fire!" Bellatrix asked him before cackling at Harry's glamours.

"Because he is trustworthy and smart, he knows that castle inside out and if you listened to his plan you could see that! I have told you about Interupting in the Past Bella, I will not acccept this for much longer, I would Curse you but i would prefer to keep a strong Ally such as Bematha, and he doesn't like Curses. He is young and new but i will train him so i expect you to treat him with respect... at least until we take over Hogwarts, then... i don't care what you do with him" Voldemort gave a rather scary Grin to his followers, Bella cackling and Harry flinching in shock. He knew it was all a Show to keep them off his sent but it was still fucking creepy. "I should not be so kind to the boy, but it's efficiant, and nessasary. any more questions?"

"Will there be any prisoners? deaths? curses? my lord?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes wide and creepy, as usual, but whenever she spoke of torture they seemed to shine a little brighter.

"Any fight they put up and the remaining children will be kept in a cell, They retaliate, say anything at all, they will be punished" Voldemort Promised, looking over the table for more questions "Well then, shall we start?"

...

_thankyou for the awesome reviews i love to read them sorry if i don't reply to them, my hates me~~~_

**Beta slot -open**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad memories and run aways

_you're all wonderful thankyou so much for the reviews but Doctor who is announced in three hours so um... I'm going to have a bit of a rambling quick chapter expecially for the next two days i should be watching Harry Potter. And i'll probably not post this until midnigh but still._

...

Fred knocked on the door much like any monday, Every monday and friday exactly 7:01pm Fred would turn up for the mandatory courting session put in place by Lucious Malfoy. They would then greet each other, Draco saying "You're late again" and Fred replying "Fasionably so" Then they would spend up to five minuets complaining about each other then sit at opposite ends of the room entertaining themselves until the hour was over, Then Fred would leave without a word and Draco would get back to every day life.

Draco threw the door open, noticing it was seven seconds to one minuet past.

"You're on time for once" Draco gave a weak smile, Fred glanced to his watch watching it turn one minuet past. "Not so fasionable now are you" And Fred looked up again with a smile.

"But you're hot as ever" Draco rolled his eyes, stepping out of Fred's way so he could come in, closing the door behind him.

"your dad contacted me this morning, saying he wanted to see if the courting sessions had payed off." Fred announced, taking his usual comfy armchair in the corner.

"What did you say?" Draco asked, moving over to stand infront of his, hand on hip.

"I can't wait to Marry you" The red head shrugged and Draco tutted.

"Trust you to fuck up a simple 'they're helping but i think we need a little less time together'" Draco threw his arms in the air moving to grab the discarded book from the side and flicking it open to his page.

"Why would i say that, i love my time with you. I get to tease you about being a virgin"

"I can tease you back, i just decide not to." Draco sighed, slipping through the remianing pages and placing it back down.

"Who said i'm a virgin, i'm offended fair sir" Fred placed a hand on his chest, gasping. "But yes i am~"

"How far have you gone?" Draco asked, patting Fred's leg to get him to stand up so he could sit down himself, Fred moving to sit on the floor infront of him.

"Um, snogging and groping with harry, Drunk snogging my brother convinced it was a mirror. Blowjob with a fifth year hufflepuff that convinced me whilst out in hogsmeade. You?" Fred asked moving to take Draco's discarded book but getting swatted away.

"Well... I've kissed a few people..." But Draco trailed off his face going red "But my father prohibits anyone but yourself being with me."

"You're so cute and i'm going to steal your innocence." Fred promised, snatching the book away quickly.

"I'm not going to allow that, neither is my father. Not before the wedding" Draco promised, ignoring his book being taken.

The session ended the same as all the sessions, after the rest of their time reading Fred got up to leave, passing Draco on the way out and closing the door with a soft click, Before long Fred walked back in, pressing his lips softly to Draco's, holding them there even when Draco pushed his shoulders because a moment later he melted into the kiss, Threading his fingers through Fred's red hair, Grasping tightly and moaning lightly. The door clicked open, revealing Lucious, But they took no notice of it, continuing to deepen the kiss, quite happy to go like this forever even with Lucious in the room but it was short lived as he made an announcement.

"Harry's missing" At that they both yanked away from each other quickly, Draco banging his head on the bookcase behind him. "I trust you know where to find him? He was upset after ... My Lord mentioned visiting Harry's reltives if that means anything to you"

"Fucking hell!" Fred cursed, shoving past Lucious and running down the hall to the floo room, Draco in tow.

...

"Fred weasley is on the case My Lord, he will bring Harry back here" Draco shouted, running into the hall where the inner circle were collected and he felt like he just signed his own death certificate judging the expression on Voldemorts face.

"This is why you will never be a real Death Eater young Malfoy." He hissed at him, almost slipping into parcel tongue.

"Harry Potter?" Bellatrix shrieked at her sister.

"No, But it is someone that should lead us to Harry, Harry is a common name. Now, Everyone leave... immediately. I need a word with Draco" And they all scurried off, clearing the room, Leaving the young Malfoy and Voldemort alone. "What were you thinking you idiotic child!" He hissed pressing his wand to the bottom of the Teens chin, Causing Draco to shake in pure fear.

"I-i-"

"Cru-"

"STOP!" Harry screamed, pushing open the doors to the room "Don't you dare curse Draco he did the right thing... whatever he did." Voldemort could see where a few tears had rolled down Harry's cheeks and how his clothes were rumpled like he'd been curled up in a ball.

"You're the real idiot, i told you not to leave the grounds" Voldemort said, the tone harsh but his volume wasn't at all loud. He started to drop his glamours knowing how much harry hated him with them on and started approaching him.

"You're the idiot! You didn't even put up any wards so i couldn't leave, You even left me in a room with a Floo system!" Harry huffed, crossing his arms, trying to be tough yet looking more like a whiney child.

"You creased the suit i bought you, You can't go see a country representative like that" Tom mumbled, trying to stroke out the creases with his hands, his last glamours falling.

"You're the one wanting me to pitch people the idea" He mumbled, his arms dropping and Fred grabbed Draco's arm, dragging him from the room.

"You scared me then, I'm sorry if your family hold bad memories but you'll have to tell me them"

"They're not my family... just people i had to live with. I'm not telling you anything. The only people who know are weasleys, hermoine, Dumbledore and me... even sirius doesn't really know" He mumbled, watching his hands as he fiddled with his nails. "And even though dumbledore knew, he left me there, he could have put me in a better place, have some care. He had someone watching me and he saw how they treated me and he still left me there"

"They abused you?" Tom asked, wrapping his arms around harry in a soothing way. "Harry i need to know" 

"No you don't" Harry shook his head firmly "You don't and you know it. Just... can we go to this ball and forget about this?" He asked, burring his head further into tom's chest, taking in the soothing scent of rasberries that he always seemed to smell like but... there was something else there today, Harry could smell it clearly. "Have you been smoking?"

"No, have you ever heard of a wizard smoking like a low muggle?" He asked with a small chuckle "It's probably since i've been sat next to a fire in these clothes a lot"

"It's soothing" Harry admitted, raising his arms and clinging onto his back tightly. "I like it" He took in another scent, it smelt not like burning or rasberries but something he didn't recognise. He didn't mind though, not much.

"I'm glad, Do you want a lot of glamours?" Tom asked, moving away and looking at Harry who was trying himself to uncrease his shirt.

"Just change my hair color, make it a little longer and maybe um... blue eyes?" Tom nodded, placing the charms, the blonde didn't suit him and the blue eyes seemed... off, but when Harry's hair was longer it wasn't as messy and it suited him, a lot. Tom brought his hand up to run his fingers through it gently. "Tom?" Harry asked, watching his calm expression.

"Sorry" He mumbled, fixing Harry's shirt with a quick spell before looping their arms in each others. "Shall we set off?" He asked, watching harry as he seemed to prepare himself, knowing how much harry hated Apparating.

"Your eyes" Harry mumbled, staring at Tom with a soft smile. "Still red" He pressed his wand to his chin and set up glamours, It worked like a wave, His lips getting slightly paler and more skin like then his eyes turning a dark hazel before his hair seemed to get slightly more curly. Harry watched in amazement before snapping out of it, turning his head back forwards. "ready" so with a crack they went.

...

"You know, i think of you as Harry's mum and me as his awesome older brother" Sirius idly said, fixing himself a cup of Tea whilst remus tried to organise the crazy kitchen, occaisionally taking a sip of his coffee.

"That would make you my son" Remus gave a little laugh, moving to the sink to start on the dishes, pushing sirius to the side. "Sorry, we have to break up, don't like incest."

"Well we're technically not dating because techincally you're dating Tonks." Sirius pointed out taking another long sip of his rappidly cooling tea.

"Well... She knows i love both of you and that i sleep with you but she loves me and wants to stay with me and is happy with an open relationship so i guess we could date" Remus shrugged, scrubbing the sausepan roughly before stopping, sipping his coffee and then continuing.

"I think i'll stick to casual sex with my own mother" Sirius teased, leaning over and placing a kiss to the side of Remus' mouth. Before he could pull away remus turned his head slightly and gave him a real kiss, even if it was short.

"I can't beleive you talk to Harry about our sex life" He sighed, turning back to the pile of dirty dishes and pots and pans and carried on scrubbing.

"You know how much i love your cock and ass! i justhave to make people jealous" Sirius whined, leaning over the counter and stopping Remus from washing up "Bed?"

"Okay then" Remus laughed, dropping the dishes and leaning forwards to press his lips to Sirius' but just before he did a crack sounded in the main room and they both scrambled to the sound.

Harry laid on the floor, throwing up everything in his stomach, which at this point, just seemed to be acid. Tom stroked his back in soothling circles glancing up to see Remus staring at the two of them and sirius not quite understanding why there was a blonde haired boy throwing up on his carpet.

"Well get him something to throw up in, you just going to leave Harry like this?" Remus ran off as Tom finished the sentence, returning not too long later with a large bowl, At this point Harry was sitting up and Tom vanishing the acid on the carpet. When harry was sat up, bowl on lap, Sirius recogniised him, and dropped his glamours, running to his side.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, pressing a hand to Harry's head, checking his temperature.

"We tried to apparate to france but when we got there he started throwing up and he apparated us back here" Tom explained, taking the wet towel Remus was passing him and pressing it to Harry's forehead.

"Harry will hardly go from East to west london without throwing up, he can't do overseas" Sirius scolded then decided to keep his mouth shut at the dark expression on Tom's face.

"I see that now, Can one of you get a weasley?" Tom asked, looking towards the floo powder in the corner. Remus went himself, leaving the three on the floor.

"W-why a wea-weasley?" Harry panted out, keeping a bowl to his mouth.

"That doesn't matter just take deep, slow breaths and try not to throw up." Tom reminded him, pressing his lips to Harry's forehead then stroking his hair softly. minuets passed before Remus came through the Floo, George in tow.

"We need to talk" Tom announced, leaving Harry on the floor and letting Remus take his place.

...

"Harry's relatives, tell me everything you know" Tom demanded, Sitting himself down in a nearby chair.

"Good thing you asked me over, You see the others know about harry being locked up but i got him drunk with fred and he spilt everything, crying his eyes out all the while." George sat down on the seat opposite, only a coffee table between them. "Just don't go throwing hexes at me!"

"Get on with it" He sighed, placing his wand infront of him on the table. George followed suit.

"Well you see they just found a baby on their doorstep, a little over one year old. It's wierd, and the dursleys don't like being wierd, they want to be a perfectly normal family. Wife, husband, one overly spoilt fat brat. Then a kid, which they know is a wizard, turns up. They put him in a cubard in the kitchen first, as a baby, just let him scream the night away and only feeding him when nessasary, then, after he got to big... shoved under the stairs, and made to do household chores. He didn't even know how to speak properly, he still gets words mixed up now, he's working at the speack level of a ten year old. He only worked on what he picked up on in the house. So anyway, about six he had to start doing chores hard for even an adult and had to cook, clean, everything. Then sleep in a place that would be too cramped for a two year old never mind a six year old. He lived in that place until he was eleven. He would get verbal abuse, every day, physical abuse, every so often. When he finally got to go to school he got forced to do worse than his cousin 'dudders' because that's unacceptable for the freak. All day every day working and abuse. The poor kid didn't eat half the time and even when there was spare food he would have to throw it away. Once, he was making a desert because his cousin was still hungry after two meals and four desserts. He spilt the custard he was heating up all over himself, scolding himself then he got forced to clean it up, still soaked in the stuff then carry on cooking. After that the cousin got tempermental and pulled out the stool he had to stand on to see what he was cooking and he fell right onto the stove, got told off and sent to 'bed' in the custard covered clothes and burns on his arms. That's why he loves hogwarts so much, he just got used to that, then when he went to hogwarts and he was treated a little more like dudley and a lot less than 'Lilly's freak' or 'freak boy' he felt loved and at home. So thats why he does a lot of things, he won't be happy about me telling you this but i knew he wouldn't tell you, and i thought maybe you could make their life a living hell. And if he starts cooking, let him. Since he cooked all the time at the dursleys he got into a kind of hobby of it. Hogwarts doesn't allow students to cook you see, hense the amount of potions he brews now. If he does cook though, ask for his jam tarts, they're the best" George finished with a light smile.

"Thankyou" He hummed, nodding. He couldn't tell harry he knew about his relatives, that would break his trust. But at least he knew, and he led George to the Floo before making his way back to Harry who seemed a lot better now he was sipping some water.

"I walk in on you two kissing and then you walk in on us when he just agree'd to a shag" Sirius rambled before noticing tom and going quiet again and watching remus move for Tom to sit next to harry.

"What was that about?" He asked slowly, sipping his water.

"it's a supprise" Tom gave a weak smile kissing Harry's forehead "Would you like me to take you home by Floo or stay here, i'm sure there's a room for you and i'll stay with you if you really want to."

"I can really stay here?" He asked looking more towards Sirius who nodded then to Tom who also nodded. "I hate being cooped up in malfoy Manor, and i get to spend time with sirius? maybe it was worth throwing up" Tom sighed and shook his head, keeping his smile but dropping his glamours.

"Why don't you help me cook a dessert, maybe jam tarts?" Tom asked, standing up and holding a hand out for harry. Harry glared at the hand, swatting it away.

"You talked to him about my relatives didn't you?" Harry asked glaring at Tom, and when Tom didn't answer, he got up, wabbling, and stumbled up the stairs to his room rather slowly.

...

_well i congradulate the doctor on getting his role and i look forward to it! i really do!_

_Yume: thankyou so much for your reviews, i love hearing from you, remember you can send suggestions._

_**beta slot- open**_


	8. Chapter 8: Bad tempers and good dates

Harry wasn't pleased with the appearance of Tom at his door, nor was he pleased with Tom.

Harry had tried so hard to keep his relatives away from his somewhat new life but it didn't seem to be going to plan. Now Tom knew and he probably couldn't trust whichever twin came from the floo network.

"What do you want?" Harry asked from the covers that covered his head.

"Permission to torture your relatives" Tom asked, moving towards the bed and sitting himself on the edge.

"No, They're all i have and that's still my mothers sister, no matter how she treats me" Harry said, sliding out from the covers and curling onto Tom's side "I'll forgive you for anything you do, you know that right?"

"I guessed so" He mumbled, threading his fingers through harry's hair, it had seemed to have become a hobby of his, And Harry seemed to like his own.

"After a certain point i won't though, don't push it, old pervert" Tom only chuckled, stroking Harry's hair softly. "And you're sleeping on the floor tonight!"

"You know i'm not harry" he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head before pushing him backwards onto the bed, His head hitting the cusion and bouncing lightly on impact. "Now, i think i would like to continue whatsirius interupted the other day" He smirked, running his hands up harry's shirt and lingering over his heart.

"That means you're laid down, idiot" Harry laughed pushing Tom's hand back to Tom's own chest.

"I think not, Harry, i don't want any of that in this house. Or any house for that matter. You're still fifteen." Remus said from the doorway before throwing fresh clothes onto the end of the bed. "I'm glad you're back to your usual self again. This house will not have any Dark Lords in it, you're treated the same way as Harry here." Tom's eyes darkened, glaring at Remus, clearly ready to throw some sort of small hex.

"Stop Glaring tom," Harry sighed, patting the man's arm, knowing his expression even though he couldn't see it.

"Breakfast is at six, on the dot as usual. Stay as long as you want Harry" And he Left, Harry sighing and wiggling off the bed.

"What happened to the snogging session?" Tom asked, not too pleased with the rules in the house.

"Remus is like my mum, I'm going to follow what she says. Besides, Like everyone keeps bringing up, I'm only Fifteen. Do as you like to me when i'm sixteen but you'll have to wait a little under a year for that. and it depends if i have someone else to shag" Harry moved to the end of the bed, pulling his shirt off and replacing it with the one left by remus.

"But i won't allow that, You're mine harry, if you like it or not" Tom warned, making himself more comfortable on the bed, in a position he could watch Harry strip clearly.

"whatever you say"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's in a new environment, he's now planning to take over Hogwarts, my lord, i'm afraid the young boy has too much to handle" Lucius voiced, His concern showing. Harry being his sons age just put things in perspective for him.

"well, he does seem to cry a lot" Tom pondered, hands crossed with his head rested upon it. "But this boy wanted to take over Hogwarts, it was his own decision"

"I understand my lord, i'm simply worried for his health. If this was my son-"

"This isn't your son though is it Lucius, But speaking of your son, he doesn't get along With Harry... Make that change, he doesn't seem to have anyone around his age that visits" Tom explained, scribbling something on some parchment and handing it to Lucius. "These are the dates we will be gone, visiting Italy, Make sure you do everything we went over earlier for this time"

"Yes, My lord" Lucius bowed, spinning to take his leave before turning back round again. "My Lord, Do you think it's fair? that is, using his friends death as a cover. He is truely grieving over his loss, even if he chooses to hide it."

"I thought you were leaving, Lucius" Tom spat, Lucius bowed and quickly scurried out of the room, not Noticing harry waiting by the door, listening in. He waited a moment, composing himself. He knocked gently on the door before pushing it open a bit and peeking his head through.

"May i come in?" Harry asked in a somewhat small voice. Tom smiled, nodding. Harry opened the door, sliding in and closing it behind him. "I have my clothes, i'm still looking for my toothbrush and shampoo." Harry mumbled, placing the small pile of clothes on Tom's desk.

"I'll buy you some new ones" Tom insisted, standing and moving round the table to Harry, leaning on the desk in front of the teen. "I need to talk to you about a couple of things harry"

"Like what you were talking to Lucius about? don't worry, i heard everything" Harry mumbled, fiddling with his shirt.

"I thought we went over the rules, no spying!" Tom hissed, pulling harry closer by wrapping and arm around his waist and tugging.

"Yes, i know. But i was about to come in but i heard you say my name i didn't want to interrupt but... it was about me so..." He lied, his voice small. "I'm sorry"

"What exactly did you hear?" He asked, threading his fingers through his hair and rubbing his scalp, Harry rested his head on Tom's chest.

"well, i'm not too young to handle everything that's happening. I don't want to be friends with Draco and i do miss Cedric... a lot. I mean, i still have nightmares" he let out a shaky sigh, wrapping his arms around Tom's torso. "But i'm fine, you don't have to worry about me"

"even if you say that i will. Look, Harry" Tom cupped his cheek, bringing his face to look up at his own "If you ever feel a certain way, Happy, sad, confused, please tell me. If you feel like running away, crying, going on a trip. Tell me. Please Harry"

"I will" Harry lied again, nuzzling his chest. He didn't know exactly why he lied so much to Tom, He guessed it was natural after so many years. "I heard you have a list for the new teachers" Harry asked, pulling away and smiling up at Tom.

"I'll share it when we're back, but for now lets go back to your godfathers, It's almost two in the morning, you need some sleep." Tom pressed a kiss to his forehead, picking up his clothes and passing them to Harry before calling a house elf. "Harry's Shampoo and Toothbrush" and she popped away to come back moments later holding the items, which harry took with a quick 'thank you' before apparating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry didn't notice he'd falled asleep until he woke up, nuzzling Tom's chest fondly.

"It's alright, shhh" Tom hummed softly, stroking Harry's hair. He then noticed his face was wet, drenched with tears and he had probably left a wet patch on Tom's shirt, which, when he pulled away, he confirmed. "You're awake... finally. Hows your head? do you have a headache?"

"No" Harry croaked before coughing it off "No, i'm okay"

"can you remember your dream?" Tom asked softly, Harry just shook his head. "Well you've slept from two in the morning till two in the afternoon"

"Really?" Harry asked in half assed disbelief. "Why are you here?"

"Well i left for some of the day but when i came back for papers i heard you screaming so i joined you in bed about three hours ago, You calmed down somewhat once i started to talk to you" Tom assured, threading his fingers back through Harry's hair, which Harry was coming to love about Tom.

"Teachers?" Harry smiled up at Tom who chuckled.

"Damn persistent" Tom chuckled, Sliding up the bed to sit against the pillows and headboard, Harry slowly following. "Well, Defense against the Dark arts will be taken by ministry member, Delores Umbridge, Herbology by Aferius nerif, a death eater, Muggle studies will be dropped-"

"NO! You can't do that!" Harry pleaded causing Tom to sigh. "You said you wouldn't change anything!"

"Harry i'm not going back on my decision now!" Tom warned, almost shouting causing Harry to snap his mouth shut, his face like a kicked puppy. "Runes will be taken by Rachel Eronis, Pure blood follower yet not a death eater, Potions will be Taken by Severus Snape, along with the post of Deputy head. Myself taking the headmaster post yet i won't be there much. Then we will do four different classes for-"

Harry didn't listen after that, not full heartedly, he gave up really. He didn't care, not with the way Tom was acting and the other names that he didn't know. With care of magical creatures being dropped too Harry was in a mood with Tom. Not that he would tell him why.

"- Harry?" He finished, noticing Harry staring at the wall in front of them with an almost Glare.

_**"Yes."**_ He mumbled, not a question, just showing him he was listening.

"Why are you in such a mood, it's just muggle studies or are you angry at another decision? I'm getting tired of you acting as if you are more than an equal Harry, in the dark forces you aren't even my equal" Tom hissed through his teeth, almost slipping into parcel tongue but holding back. Harry crossed his arms.

_**"What's going to Happen to Hagrid then?" **_Harry huffed, giving up. _**"I'm not letting you kick my friend out, the Hogwarts take over is mine!" **_Harry shouted back at Tom, whipping his head round, his look stern _**"You agreed to do as i say"**_

_**"I didn't agree to be humiliated and my choices ignored"**_ Tom hissed back, throwing himself out of the bed, talking across the room to the wardrobe, picking up some of harry's clothes and throwing them at him _**"Get dressed, i'm taking you out"**_

_**"Make me!"**_ Harry screamed, throwing the clothes off the bed and curling under the covers again.

_**"I don't want to argue"**_ Tom sighed, moving to the bed and sitting on the end.

_**"We already Have!"**_ Harry reminded him, kicking his legs about under the covers as an attempt to get Tom off, but with no prevail.

_**"Harry i'm taking you on a date" **_Tom let a hand run onto Harry's leg which seemed to have stilled before he kicked it about again, getting Tom off.

_**"Drag my cold dead corpse around you mean? i'm not going on a date with you!"**_ Harry hissed, kicking about more until he didn't notice himself falling off the bed and hit the floor with a loud bang. "... owwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

"What did you hurt?" Tom asked in a motherly tone... more like a fed up mother to be honest.

"My head" Harry moaned from the floor, Tom rushing around to help him up. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch" Harry cried, holding his head with one hand as Tom pulled him up with the other.

"You okay?" He asked looking beneath where harry was holding his hand and sifting through his hair for injury but only finding a small bump. "Idiot" Harry let out a little chuckle at Tom's analysis, Tom then chuckled at Harry for falling off the bed, soon enough they were almost falling over in laughter, holding each other up.

_**"T-t-twat"**_ Harry hissed out, moving to kiss Tom's cheek as he calmed himself down

_**"Put some clothes on harry, we've got a date" **_Tom chuckled throwing the clothes back at harry as he left the room.

_**"God why do i like that man?"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"We're in muggle london"**_ Harry pointed out in a whisper.

_**"I noticed"**_ Tom laughed soundly leaving his face with a smile.

_**"You look gorgeous in Muggle clothes"**_ Harry added without noticing and then blushing a bright red once realizing. "Um... where are we going?"

"i was hoping you could take us where you want" Tom smiled sliding his hand into Harry's "People don't mind same sex do they?"

"You get the occasional person, as long as it's just Holding hands it's usually okay, Just glaring" Harry answered with a shrug. "But lets go to... A chocolate shop!" Harry decided dragging Tom into the Large shopping center. Tom sighing , catching up with the teen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is this your brother?" The cashier asked, scanning the many chocolate yet staring at Tom as she did so. "You're really gorgeous"

"No, This is my boyfriend" And she sent a glare Harry's way, He only gave a smug smirk. "Problem?"

"No, No not at all" She pulled a smile, cooing over Tom's looks again then scanning even more chocolate.

"How much chocolate do you need?" Tom asked tugging Harry's hand to get his attention.

"I miss chocolate from here, i don't get it at your Malfoy's... place" He gulped, happy he didn't end up saying Manor or muggle in that sentence.

"I'll never understand you" He laughed turning back to the cashier and handing her the exact amount, it took a while to get the exact amount, especially since Harry had piled up £59.28 of chocolate.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled "I'll pay you back when we're back at Grim-" He stopped noticing it was an odd name for a house and Sirius was a weird name for a person "My Godfathers"

"It's okay, we're both rich so it doesn't matter" The cashier's eyes widened at that as he took the bag.

"You're rich?" She squeaked. Harry only nodded dragging Tom out of the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it was only an hour before they were both worn out, Harry dragging Tom around and Tom dragging Harry, Harry bought sweets from every sweet shop in the center and Tom insisted Harry got some nicer clothes and dragged him into every clothes store, buying him an outfit from every one of them.

They finally settled down for a Coffee in a nearby Coffee shop, Harry Complaining about the lack of Tea in a coffee shop yet taking the coffee and sitting down anyway. They had a window seat, opposite each other, happily sipping from their mugs.

"so... i'm your boyfriend?" Harry sang happily, holding the mug to his lips to cover his smirk.

"Well, she stopped staring so much." He shrugged "I'm fine with you actually being my Boyfriend, if you would like?"

"Is that how you ask people to date you?" Harry chuckled. "You don't say it like that, do it properly."

"I don't know how to do it" He shrugged leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"You say 'I think i have strong feelings for you' and come out with all these annoying cheesy things. then at the end you say 'do you want to go out with me?'" Harry lectured with a smile.

"Yes" Tom smiled, sipping his drink

"What?" Harry mumbled before taking a moment "You planned that! You made me say it!"

"Well... yes, yes i did" Tom chuckled, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek.

"It's nice not having glamours on" Harry smiled, changing the subject before he started to blush. "I've been in glamours too much, and i love being outside the house"

"Well my Manor has a lot more land for you to wander in and you wouldn't have to wear glamours" Tom finished off His coffee and so did harry, loosing the excuse to hide behind a cup.

"you're so smooth, asking me to move in now are you?" Harry smirked "i'm not going to have a choice but... thank you for asking me"

"did you want to do anything else before we went back or..."

"Yes, I wanted to um..." Harry leaned over the table to whisper in Tom's ear, Tom leaning closer too _**"Kiss you in public"**_

"I can agree to that" Tom and Harry pulled away only slightly before pressing their lips together, only for a moment. They didn't want attention.

"Lets go back, I'm sure Sirius is concerned" Harry mumbled as an excuse, Pulling Tom from his seat and leading him from the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you two love birds get up to?" Sirius asked, leaning on the door frame to the living room.

"We're dating!" Harry sang, almost forgetting Tom was next to him.

"finally" Sirius groaned, turning and walking back into the living room simply shouting "Use silencing charms tonight!"

"twat" Harry mumbled in a laugh dragging tom up the stairs to Harry's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You need sleep" Tom sighed, pressing Harry back onto the bed.

"I've slept most of the day!" Harry whined dragging Tom in for a Kiss, just a quick peck on the lips to test the waters.

"well i need sleep" He moaned climbing in next to Harry. Then Harry relised something, He hadn't thought through what a relationship with this man meant, what would come from it, and Harry didn't sleep whilst Tom slept next to him, because he was too fast in making a decision, did he like Tom like that? He liked him sure, he was attractive, but the man loved Harry. Harry was sure he didn't love tom, not yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We make our advances at noon" Tom woke harry by shouting, Pulling a dress shirt hurriedly over his head, not bothering to unbutton it, leaving the top button undone as he got the rest of his death eater robes on top. "We have to work Fast, they are repairing wards today so they'll be down. Would you like to be there?"

"No" Harry mumbled, having got a tiny amount on sleep and rolling back over.

"we still have preparations, I must return, You can join me if you like but only by Floo." and with a couple of half assed glamours thrown on his face Tom apparated back to Malfoy manor causing Harry to sigh and slip out of bed.

"Great goodbye to your own boyfriend" Harry mumbled, slipping off his shirt and sniffing it, finding it to smell he decided upon a shower. Not caring who walked in he stripped his clothing before moving towards the en-suite bathroom but a crack came from behind him.

_**"I forgot to give you a ki-"**_ Tom turned to see Harry, In all his naked glory, going towards the shower. He dropped his glamours quickly, moving towards the very naked harry, placing his lips to Harry's and causing Harry to blush when Tom's hand's traveled low on his chest. _**"I'll be gone until tonight my love**_" He left with a rather perverted smirk and a crack. Leaving harry to blush and head for a rather embarrassing shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's lover boy?" Sirius asked, placing a plate with Bacon and Toast in front of harry before taking his own over to his place.

"Death eater business, I can't say, you being in the order and all" Harry mumbled, watching Remus come in and place a fried Egg on Harry's toast, ignoring Sirius all together. "Whats up with your lover boy?"

"It was all fine until i started saying that he was better at it after a full moon" Sirius mumbled, nibbling on his purposefully burnt bacon.

"I'm surprised he didn't rip your head off... or your dick"

"me too" Remus added, sitting next to Harry with his own Breakfast. "So, i found three bags of sweets and chocolates at the top of the stairs, any reason for this?"

"Sorry, must have dropped them, i picked them up on our date, I do miss muggle London sometimes" Harry poked his meal, refusing to eat again. He just wasn't hungry. "And my relatives"

"They're horrible people, you shouldn't miss them!" Sirius barked before getting a plate full of food in his face from Remus.

"You're so insensitive!" He mumbled before throwing a kitchen towel at his face shortly afterwards as a sort of apology.

"I spent ten years with them before the magical world came and whisked me away, and even though i prefer it in every way and i hate them, i was there double the amount of time I've been in the magical world and it's... i don't know" Harry shrugged nibbling on some toast.

"I would miss my transformations if i got cured. Like Sirius misses Peter" Remus tried to explain and try to make Harry feel better.

"Bullshit!" Sirius crossed his arms "I don't miss that fucking rat i want to kill him"

"You miss the old him and you know it!" Remus scolded before turning back to Harry "Look, we can take you back but if they lay a finger on you-"

"I'm not going back i'm just... looking back. I don't want to go back but i do miss it. Once they bought me a book. It was the cheapest in the shop but still... i read it over and over and over again. I memorized it and made my own side stories. That was the happiest day of my life when i got that. Then my happiest day was my Hogwarts acceptance letter... even if my uncle burnt them all" the room fell silent and everyone figited akwardly. Sirius stealing some of Harry's breakfast. "can i spend christmas here instead of at the weasleys?" 

"Yes! of course!" Remus cheered, Sirius nodding along and smiling widley.

"Thankyou, you're like the family i never had"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_i advise you read little seer if you enjoyed this._

_thankyou for all your reviews, these will be slower with the holidays coming to an end._

**beta slot -open**


	9. Chapter 9: Bad news and Drunk harry

"Harry, Harry wake up." Tom cooed, stroking Harry's hair as he blinked himself awake.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, sitting up from his laid position on the sofa infront of the floo.

"Nine at night" Tom informed him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead "It was sucessfull, the take over only cost two lives and the students are in their rooms awaiting further instruction, they won't be able to contact anyone but family and only after a thorough check with multiple students and teachers that the letter is normal and full of lies about how they're staying safe."

"Perfect!" Harry smiled widely, wrapping his arms around Tom's neck and planting a firm kiss on his lips. "But... who are the two deaths?"

"One death eater who assisted in Dumbledore's murder"

"... dumbledore's _**what?"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"well am i glad to be back here" George smiled, streaching his arms out infront of him and sliding through the door without another word.

"You two are terrible" Draco slammed the door shut after him "Doesn't he share information on how we greet each other for courting, why isn't fred here?" Draco crossed his arms, his face stern.

"He thought I would be able to stike you a deal better than he could, you've already charmed him to be obediant haven't you?" Draco gave a little scoff at this, sitting down and awaiting the offer about to be pitched to him. "Well, you see. Me and Fred always share our lovers in the past, you love one of us you're sure to love the other right?"

"No! absalutely not! i knew some horrible incest ... THING was going on with you two!" Draco slid to his feet, hands in fists.

"Woah woah woah! no! That's gross, we grew up together, we're almost the same person so we see each others Penis'. So thats not a problem, but we like something between us, we would never just go on each other. Besides, three way is better than two." George tried to bargain, giving his best cheesy grin.

"what is going on in that tiny mind of yours that makes you think i-"

"NO! listen. We're quite happy to just be one on one but we like to stick together, play our pranks as partners in crime, we're together all day every day! He loves you, you know. head over heels... i kind of want that too and he's happy sharing and i'm happy getting to know someone with such a fine ass" Draco scoffed again, crossing his arms. "It's hard to explain, but lets just put it this way... you're techinally marrying both of us"

"WHAT!?" Draco shrieked, hands falling to his sides, his mouth open "No no no no no no! i'm only having to marry Fred."

"Well, on the contract, it says 'the two twins of Molly and Arthur weasley are to be Pronounced as Draco Malfoys Husbands, to be Fred Malfoy and George Malfoy' Or did you not read it right?" George crossed his arms this time, his smile smug.

"I-I didn't read it my dad did" He almost whispered. "Look, i don't have to marry both, i can call it off with one of you if i really want to, but just... give me some time... and i want to speak to Fred too, Next time. For now, you can read a book for another fourty minuets." Draco sighed, grabbing a book and curling into a defensive ball, ignoring the pages in his hand.

"Oki dai!" George gave a comedic solute before grabbing a book and throwing himself onto a nearby seat ready to read, causing Draco to roll his eyes at the sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sirius, i'm cleaning" Remus sighed, slipping out of his grasp as he moved across the room with the pile of books.

"I don't need my room done up, we have a guest room. This one's old, reminds me of old times" He sighed, placing an insecure look on his face. "Can we just go someware else?"

"Old times?" Remus asked, turning back to Sirius nervously. "Like... when we came back that summer?"

"The time james set the curtains on fire" He laughed, looking over to the new curtains.

"The time Peter thought it was a good idea to hide in your brothers room" Remus laughed at the memory.

"When I tried to kiss you and James thought it was a drunken game so tried to make a three way kiss" They both started laughing as the memories came back. "and the time-"

"The time you used your animagus form to scare me but i just embarrassed you with pink bows on your ears" Remus laughed again, harder as Sirius crossed his arms, pouting.

"I remember the time you hid under the bed from James and he gave up looking and you stayed there for three hours" Sirius chuckled before he saw the sad smile on his boyfriends face.

"Don't you remember the other reason i stayed under there?" He mumbled, the memory bringing them back into present day.

"You told me about how you transform and that you felt wrong for being alive" Sirius almost whispered.

"... James is dead and Peter is scum who should be dead... and it's almost as if we're living in the past being in this relationship, they moved on, changed. James got married and stopped pratting about so much. Peter ... well..." He trailed off into a sigh, Remus' head looking to the floor.

"Hey, at least we're happy as we are, we're not doing anything wrong by being together." Sirius soothed Remus, pulling him into a hug, rubbing soft circles on his back. "At least we still have a family"

"We do?" Remus asked, tuggin away to look at Sirius.

"We have Harry" He gave him a weak smiled, Both getting teary.

"Sirius! Get him out of here... NOW!" Harry screamed, running into the room and placing himself beside the couple.

"Why?" Sirius stressed, looking to the doorway in shock as Tom strode into view.

"He killed... he killed dumbledore" Sirius only glared at Tom, but he wasn't stupid he wouldn't try anything that would cause his death and Remus let out a sigh.

"Well, harry, he was an old wizard." Harry shook his head in disbeleif at Remus and looked over to Sirius who had given up on scowling.

"It was probably nessasary" Sirius mumbled, stroking a hand softly through Harry's hair, making tom growl softly. Yet Tom nodded in agreeance.

"I'm not forgiving him" He mumbled, nuzzling Sirius, the sole purpose to annoy Tom. He expected him to do such a thing, he wasn't sure what would happed to the headmaster, he was sort of wishing for the best. But Harry didn't know what would be best. He wasn't really upset by the loss of the headmaster, but he wouldn't let Tom see that. He wanted to test tom. See if he could get him begging for forgiveness.

"Harry, you know it was nessasary" Tom mumbled, crossing his arms making him look like a tempermental teen.

"I know, but it doesn't meen i have to like it. Tom he was a big part of my life" Tom nodded in agreeance and sighed. "I want a good appology by the end of the day"

"I don't see why i should have to." Tom mumbled again, his hands forming fists.

"maybe because you've hurt your boyfriends feelings by killing someone" Sirius bit back, holding onto Harry like a precious jewel.

"The man was horrible to Harry, and used him as a tool. You know this well. Don't think you can talk to me in that way, Black" Tom hissed, almost slipping into parcel tongue, at which point Harry decided to stop with his Fun, knowing he had gone too far.

"Make it up to me with a date" Harry insisted, hoping his god father wouldn't get on Tom's bad side for this conversation.

"I can agree to that" Tom gave a small tight smile, holding out his Hand for Harry, Who slipped from his godfathers grasp and slipped his hand into Tom's. "Where are we going?" He asked, both moving out of the room.

"Why don't we go on a date?" Remus asked lightly, a small smile on his lips.

"Pft, whats the point it's a waste of money really, we can enjoy ourselves here." Sirius gave a weak smile, moving over to the sofa and sitting himself down. "You know i don't like that Tom, he's not good for harry"

"Harry seems happy with him, i haven't seen him this happy for as long as i've known him, even if it's not long" Sirius scoffed weakly "I'll go make you something to eat"

"Thanks sweetheart" Sirius called back to Remus, who was slipping into the kitchen.

"Sure" Remus gave as a small mumble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tea's ready!" Molly shouted to all her children, it was their monthly family get together and once again the twins had been dragged back into the burrow.

They all slid into their usual seats, the same seats it's always been, especially with everyone back from their corners of the world. Fred sat next to George, knowing fully well they would get an interrigation about the ongoing war, as usual. Ron was the last to join the table, looking like he hadn't slept or bathed in weeks.

"Why is everyone over mum?" Ron asked, making his way to his seat, whilst staring down his brothers.

"It's our monthly get together ron and i wish you would look better than you do." Molly scolded, placin the last few bowls of food on the table.

"Been up searching for harry haven't i?" Ron spat back taking the closest dish of veg and putting as little on his plate as possible. Fred sighed and george shook his head, at least he hadn't heard them talking about Harry ealier, they were sure the family would go bonkers.

"Look, everyone's worried for harry but thats not the reason for a family get together... yet... Fred, george, loves, you don't seem to be affected by harry's dissapearance" And so the questions begin, it happened every time they were over, there was something to pick at with one of the kids or more. Molly always got to the point somehow.

"We know Harry's safe, we're pretty certain anyway"Fred gave as an instant input, grabbing the turkey dish from ginny in a rush to get some before she dropped it in shock.

"But as for the whole 'we need him to save the world' thing, we don't care. we justwant him safe" George added, taking the dish from his brother when offered.

"It's not like we're on your side in the war" Their mother gasped, their fathers eyes going wide and Ron mumbling about betrayal.

"we're on NEITHER side, we don't want to choose between our darling Draco and our family and we don't really care for the outcome of the war, as long as the people near us are safe, who says the Dark won't provide that" Molly shook her head in almost fear, Their fathers mouth agape and supprisingly most of their siblings nodding in agreement. Yet ron looked outraged and Ginny just stared in shock.

"W-well, i think you've had enough to eat, go to your room, it's still the one next to rons." Molly snapped, sitting herself down and the twins slipping out of the awkardly silent room in releif.

"Maybe it will be the last time we have to put up with one of these meals" Fred mumbled with george nodding in agreement.

"I'm a bit tired mum, can i go to my room?" Ron asked after, Molly nodded with a sigh, her other son moving from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"i don't fit in here" Harry whispered harshly, he wondered why Tom had made him change his clothing to something a lot more formal that coincidentaly hugged his figure whilst doing so.

"You fit in fine, expecially in those ... um... trousers" Tom caughed dragging his eyes away from his boyfriends ass. The waiter didn't take long to interupt the couple.

"Booking name?" The waiter asked, the name tag calling him Toby.

"Potter" Tom said in the smoothest voice he could, The man stuttered slightly, begining to lead them to their table. They were seated by the window, it was a lovely view but Toby seemed to be staring at Harry who huffed, crossing his arms.

"Using my fame to get us reservations?" Harry asked in a mumbled tone. Toby scurrying off.

"Yes, would you rather i use voldemort, have people staring in fear?" Harry gave a weak shake of the head and Tom gave a chuckle. "I'm sorry harry"

"Not a great appology meal so far" He mumbled, fiddling with the corners of the menue already on the table. "You know i'm not that mad over the whole ordeal"

"I know" Tom smiled weakly, Harry smiled back placing his and on the table for tom to take, which he did, Happily. "I wish you would put glamours on, there's many people hunting for you"

"I wanted a date where we can be ourselves." He smiled leaning over further to whisper something but didn't get a chance as Toby returned to the table.

"are you ready to order?" He gave a nervous smile, holding up his notepad.

"Why are you so nervous Toby?" Harry asked, running his thumb idly over Tom's own unconciously, making Toby stare. "Toby?"

"U-um it's just, You're meant to be dead" He whispered, eying around as if he would get killed for saying it, "We heard after you left hogwarts, you-know-who killed you" Tom growled quietly at this, startling their wieter.

"I'm simply grieving over my friend Cedric, i'm taking time out of my normal life to do so. no Voldemort buisness... Matthew makes sure of that" Tom glared at the name, squeezing harry's hand tighter, Toby gave a soft nod, glancing to the other serving staff huddled together, watching them intently and expecting gossip.

"I would like to order now" Tom huffed out, glaring over at his boyfriend.

"O-Of course" Toby straightened up, looking over to Tom. "are you old enough for wine?" He asked cautiously, sensing the tight atmosphere. Harry simply giggled at the sentence causing Tom to scowl further.

"Yes, but i'll not be having any tonight. Me and Harry will be having the same thing, and that would be the goose" Toby scribbled on the paper furiously, trying to make the writing clear. "And we'll both have just water" Toby nodded scurrying off.

"I don't like goose" Harry moaned, puffing out his cheeks in a childish mannor.

"Oh hush" Tom chuckled, leaning over to give him a soft kiss, a couple people around them starting to whisper. "the wine here is terrible but i asure you the goose isn't, we'll be drinking back at the manor"

"I don't want to go to the manor yet" He moaned, streatching over the table with a moan.

"Sit up" Harry groaned, remembering they were in a posh place and sat up formally. "You haven't been to this manor as of yet" Harry took a moment of silence to figure out what he was saying then his eyes instantly brightened.

"Your manor?" He asked, clasping his hands together in exitement. Tom nodded with a soft smile.

"It'll be your home from now on" Harry nodded softly, he was sure Hogwarts would be his true home forever, but he did want to stay at Riddle Manor. He wanted Tom's home to be his. "Harry, I love you" Tom whispered "You're the only person i will have taken there"

"Really?" Tom nodded, Their drinks being placed infront of them. Harry slid out of the confession that way, grabbing the drink and pulling it to his lips. Tom noticed what Harry was doing, yet let it drop.

"We'll be in the prophet in the morning" Harry chuckled into his glass in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quidditch tryouts? Nooooo!" Fred wailed, grabbing onto Draco and holding him like a toy "no no no my darling draco cannot go!"

"Get off me! I made this decision myself and intend to stand by it, but anyway i came here for another reason." Draco slipped out of Fred's grasp, moving back to look at both of the twins together. "You'll take me on dates and we'll have courting sessions outside of my manor from now on, these are the terms if i am to marry both of you" They both nodded eagerly. "If you let me go you have quidditch passes for a year."

"Oh draco we love you!" George sang wrapping himself around the Blonde closely followed by his brother.

"Draco?" Harry chuckled, moving towards the three stood in the middle of the nearly empty street "Why are you out so late and with the twins? getting naughty before you're legal?" Fred let out a laugh, George too occupied with nuzzling Draco's neck.

"Harry~ Draco's taking us on dates!" Fred cheered, rubbing their cheeks together. "What are you doing out so late without your sugardaddy"

"Don't call him that Gred!" Harry wailed, forgetting which was which and just mixing their names, as usual.

"They're taking me on mandatory dates i'm not taking them on any" Draco defended from behind the Twins, but soon enough they broke apart from the Blonde, sensing his annoyance. "But yeah" Draco brushed his clothing, fixing his appareance somewhat. "Where is your boyfriend?"

"Here" Tom said, in a deep tone, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, resting a head on Harry's shoulder, even if it was a bit low for him. The threesome gaped at their intamacy before righting themselves with caughs and awkard shifting.

"Oh, Tom's taking me back to his place tonight" Harry winked at Draco who held back a laugh, Harry was growing on him Fast. "So we're not coming to yours, tell you father will you"

"Don't forget Harry, use protection" One of the twins winked at him before Tom grumbled something about immaturity and dragged the younger Man away.

"So intimate in such a public place, he didn't even have glamours" Draco gaped, the Twins smirking widley at the retreating couple.

"They're going ta be in the prophet" The sang at the same time, draco standing on one of their feet individually.

"Creeps me out when you say that together" Draco mumbled, The twins cooing at their indured feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're staying in the west wing tonight, and the morning, I'll send a house elf for your belongings. I don't want you running off, i want you to stay in bed with me, in the main room or in the study. Understand? You can venture another time, the place isn't safe or clean enough for anyone to be around here apart from these rooms." Tom explained moving over the a large cabinet and opening the doors with ease even though the dark wood looked heavy.

"Are you going to get me drunk Tom?" Harry sang with a chuckle, looking at the two large bottles of wine he was holding.

"Maybe" He smirked placing the bottles on the table then returned to the cabinet, bringing out two more.

"Thomas marvallo riddle-" 

"Not my name"

"-i wouldn't think you would stoop this low for a shag" Harry fained shock, Tom rolling his eyes, grabbing the glasses from the cabinet before closing it with his hip, bringing everything to the desk.

"should we stay in the study or move someware nicer?" Tom asked, popping open the first bottle and pouring them both a generous amount.

"Here's good" Harry smiled, taking a glass and sitting on the seat opposite Tom's own. "Lets drink!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"two hours, Sirius, two hours you've been sat there" Remus wailed, throwing a kitchen towel onto his lap "I asked you to dry the pots"

"I did, i air dried them" Remus sighed, looking down at his boyfriend before slipping onto the sofa next to him. "What's got you so worked up?"

"Tommorows the full moon" Remus plainly exlpained, Sirius jumping slightly at the announcement.

"I forgot" He chuckled, "I'll be here! to comfort and support you through the night"

"Like last month?" Remus asked, his tone dark. Sirius chose to ignore his boyfriend, watching the fire flicker away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Once this guy h-h-he asked me to pee on him!" Harry shouted his laughter, slapping his leg as he laughed, wiggling around on Tom's lap. "He thought i was a prositute too!"

"Harry i think you need to cut back on the alcohol" Tom said, yet it didn't have meaning and he didn't try to take the drink from Harry.

Someware alogn the way Harry had decided his chair wasn't comfy enough so had moved onto Tom's lap, the alcohol making him bark out laughs about anything and his head buzzing slightly from the alcohol.

"I think you need a royal fubring" The final word muffled as Tom slapped his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Shut up" He hissed, slipping his hand off his mouth "You're getting too vulgar"

"I'm sowwy t-tom *hic* I-I like you" Harry mumbled, his eyes watering and his emotions calming instantly, pressing his head against Tom's shoulder "A lot"

"I know Harry" Tom sighed, slipping his fingers into Harry's hair, hardly tipsy himself. expecially since Harry kept taking his alcohol and had drunk about two and a half bottles worth already.

"Like... i might even love you. But i-i don't even know my own feelings and that scares me tom, it scares me a lot" Harry let a couple tears fall "I'm scared of loving someone who doesn't love me back Tom. Like my family. I love them. I don't know why, they're horrible but i love them... no... i like them. i loved them when i thought they were the only people worth knowing in the world because they f-fed me that lie" Harry spat, bunching his hands into the fabric on tom's other shoulder. "I don't want to talk about them anymore tom, don't make me talk about them,"

"I didn- Of course Harry" He sighed, giving in, nuzzling Harry's cheek and the tears running down it.

"I Loved Cedric, I really did. In a 'first love' kind of way. He died, and bad things happen to the people i love, they get hurt but the people i hold dearest are-" harry took the glass of wine, taking another long drink before putting it back down. "-are the ones that die"

"Harry-" Harry gave a weak smile at tom's efforts to calm him, the soothing back stroking and soft cooing.

"I'm very drunk tom, i only talk like this when i'm drunk, i don't want to be drunk. I say... things" Harry moaned, taking the glass form the table anyway and draining it of the rest of it's contents.

"Lets go to Bed Harry" He inisted, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, Harry breathing softer, his eyes closing in an effort to sleep on tom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_hopefully thats enough~ sorry for the incredibly slow updating, but i've been on holiday and school starts next week and things so -sigh- i guess even slower updates from now on. I know where i want to be, i have aims to reach for the time harry hits 16, 18, 20 and 21 and these are all pretty big events, i won't stop at 21 but it's a pretty big milestone. This fic will be LOOOOOOOOOOOONG i don't want to ruin anything but people in my PM (that doesn't seem to work well) keep on stressing over my directioning of the story. I do have the next chapter written out already and it'll be up soon. _

_until then_

_toodaloo_

_**beta slot- open**_


	10. Chapter 10: B-something and something

"Harry you're acting weird" Tom mumbled, not taking his eyes off the book in front of him. "Care to explain?"

"Um, okay well... The quiditch semi finals for juniors are holding try outs for replacements for the um... Seeker" Harry mumbled, the question on the tip of his tongue.

"No" Tom replied sharply. "You're In no condition to play quiditch, and with the take over in full action you have no time"

"Um, draco's going for seeker and I wanted to watch" he chuckled out, watching Tom run it through his mind, Harry moved closer, sliding onto Toms desk in a desperate effort to persuade him, he slid his arms around Tom's neck leaning in to peck his lips "pleeeease~ I haven't been out in soooo long it'll only be a few hours." He sing singed "I'll make rock in red and black~ they're your favourite colors right?" Tom huffed, we was sure he would kill whoever told Harry about his favourite sweets and colours, probably lucious. He dragged Harry from the table to his lap.

"I will camp with you, at the trials and semi finals and finals. But you have to promise me one thing" He agreed, pressing his lips to Harry's neck. Harry groaned lightly, nodding at him as to continue, he wasn't sure what he liked more, the soft kisses or the agreement "I will be the one to take your virginity" Harry blushed, right up to his ears. Tom smirked against Harry's neck.

"O-okay fine." He mumbled, nodding, not wanting to move from where he was.

"Also I want that rock" Harry chuckled and nodded again.

"Of course oh evil dark lord of Wizarding Britain." Harry proclaimed, wiggling his butt to stop Tom tickling him with his soft breathing. "Speaking of dark lords, I need to order something of you"

"You're only a dark lord in bed Harry" He chuckled, but Harry continued with a scowl.

"I order you to give me a good old wank, I want a show, entertainment" Harry leaned back, pleased with the scowl on Tom's face. "Please~"

"You're that sexually frustrated?" Tom asked, hardly a grin on his lips, Shifting so Harry had no choice but press closer against him, being trapped between his boyfriend and the desk. It meant there was no escape. "I'm waiting until it's legal my dearest"

"It's not illegal to do things in front of each other" Harry whined, rocking his hips forward to cause any type of friction between them. "Come on I don't get any privacy to do it myself Tom, you sent those damn Death eaters to follow me every ware, they're not that good at hiding, they only leave me alone around you"

"That is what I told them to do, speaking of them, you can all have a few hours off" Tom mumbled, they heard clicking of feet moving from the door and Harry crossed his arms in a huff. "You're never safe, especially with people after you and some after your blood. I have work to do, please remove yourself from my person"

"Prat, maybe I'll wank right in front of them!" Harry huffed, wiggling his butt yet not moving, simply pouting.

"I wouldn't advise it, knowing who they are" His elder hummed, just making Harry more annoyed and curious.

"I'll snog the life out of you if you tell me" The teen bargained, pressing his hips down, feeling Tom's half erection growing, making his cock twitch. "Press my tongue past your lips an-"

"And snog me after finding out three Middle Aged men are following you? Two of them, I'm sure you know and despise" Harry let out his most seductive moan, knowing how Tom would react, and he reacted perfectly, becoming fully hard. "Fenrir, Severus and Bellatrix"

"One of them is a woman" Harry said, lifting a brow but Tom just scoffed at him. Harry let out a chuckle before pressing his lips firmly against Tom's lapping at his bottom lip but Tom wouldn't grant him access. "Tom" Harry moaned in a desperate attempt to get him to open his mouth but Tom almost growled, no, he did growl just quietly; Harry pulled away to notice Tom wasn't watching him but someone behind him, Harry turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of the person behind before whipping his head back to Tom.

"Why is he here?" Harry asked in a hushed tone, looking utterly frightened. "Tom?"

"Yes, why are you here?" Tom asked, his usual, 'dark lord poker face' plastered on.

"I came for Harry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Immature"

"Fun"

"Rediculous"

"Magnificent"

"Childish"

"Child friendly"

"Ugly"

"Beautiful"

"How did you even afford this place?" Draco asked, staring at the garish colors of the twins new shop.

"Harry's winnings, he said he has enough in his bank and we needed the cash for our dream so..." Fred gestured to the shop again, with both hands making it a bigger deal.

"It's ugly" Draco wrinkled his nose at it, before glancing at George who seemed upset by this, his face flat and lifeless "but it's very... You"

"And you like us?" Fred asked, wrapping his arms around one of Draco's arms, looking up expectantly, seeing George brighten at the announcement, looking over expectantly.

"... I don't... I... Fine I like you" Draco sighed in defeat, George grabbing his other arm.

"HE LIKES IT!" The twins shouted in harmony, dragging the reluctant blonde into the shop.

"Opens in two days, still got some unpacking to do mind you" George explained, pushing the door open to a world of popping and whizzing, turning and spinning, sweets, toys and tricks. The color exploded like Yule fireworks and the twins separated from him as he looked around in awe. They approached him several seconds later.

"Gifts!" Fred announced, both of them pushing a box in front of him. He took the one from George first.

Inside there was a single piece of paper with fancy printed letters on it

/this paper allows you to take anything from Weasley Wizarding wheezes free of charge, only available for two people on earth, Draco Malfoy and Harry Riddle/

"You better not give this to Harry whilst he's not married, he'll go mad. But... Thanks, I guess" Draco shrugged, sliding it into his pocket before taking the gift from Fred.

This one was a bigger box, green and silver streaks on the top and a little label on it saying 'for our dearest Draco'

Inside there were three items, one, edible bondage laces. He glared at Fred for that. Two, a love potion and three, an engagement ring, the design was anything but simple and there were hints of green on the edge. The inside lined with black fabric, soft to the touch, and Draco hadn't noticed he had slipped it on until he looked up at a very exited Fred.

"I know your not happy about George being in the wedding but I'm glad you've accepted the ring right?"

"Don't give me pretty things I can't resist." Draco groaned, watching the ring shimmer "you know me too well already" George leaned in to peck Draco's lips, followed by Fred. " but why the love potion?"

"Incase you didn't accept the ring" Draco just mumbled a little 'twat' at Fred before slightly leaning into their hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a full moon again, the time seemed to fly by. Remus sat in the main room, watching the clock tick.

"Two already" He sighed, fiddling with his cushions . "I hate full moons"

"Why?" An unexpected arrival shocked Remus from his thoughts, whipping himself around "why are you here?" He asked in a hiss, grabbing his wand and holding it to Ferir's face.

"We'll I was allowed off watch for a few hours whilst my Lord and Harry 'talk' so I decided to visit, the moon being tonight, I wanted to offer you something" Remus pressed the wand against his throat " you're willing enough to go behind your friends backs to the dark for Harry, so why the certain aversion to me"

"You made me like this didn't you? You bit me!" Remus hissed , dropping his wand as his arm.

"It was your parents idea" Remus lurched forward at the words and grabbed his collar, dragged him closer.

"EXCUSE ME?" Remus shouted, gripping him tight yet Fenrir's features were relaxed.

"You were a kid, dying. I bit you to save your life, your parents searched through everything for an answer, a solution. They hired me. The healing abilities of a warewolf are almost as great as a Vampires and you don't need to stay from the sun and all-"

"SHUT UP! Why are you even here again?" Remus almost whimpered, wishing Sirius would just get back already.

"Transforming isn't anywhere near as bad as you think if you mentally prepare yourself for it, please, come with me tonight, I'll prove it. I know you've ran out of wolvesbane so please. The offer is there" He turned to leave, slipping from Remus' loosening grasp.

"Whenever I meet you something goes bad, really bad, I'm going to be worrying for weeks about my decisions in life. You do know what you've done right" Remus called weakly after him.

"Everyone needs that once in a while, and before you make a snide comment about my appearance as always. Notice how no other wolves look this way? Glamours." He waved him wand down his chest, his glamours falling, not as expertly as Tom's, but it worked. As there was a lot less hair, gorgeous features, teeth normal, no sharp edges. A nice stubble on his chin and smooth brown eyes, his hair a more normal and tamed style and a soft smile on his lips. The sight really took Remus' breath away. He didn't stop gaping until he left through the window with simple words "this place isn't very secure"

Remus' pocket vibrated not long after that, he slipped his phone out, checking the text

_found moody on his way to the pub, not coming home tonight, joining him -Sirius xxxxx_

Remus sighed and sat himself back down. It was the same text every month.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I came for Harry"

"Ron, why?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder. "Don't do this!"

"He captured you and I'm here to save you, I overheard Fred talking about seeing you an voldamort together and so I had to come! I'm your best mate! Course I have to" Ron whined "you could have told u in that bloody letter"

"Shit, I tuned the weasley name into my wards, he passed all security as one of his brothers" Tom explained to Harry who looked like he killed someone "Look, does it seem as though I captured him?" Tom yanked Harry forwards, sliding him to rest against his chest.

"Love potion, a strong one at that. Harry, come on, lets leave. Bad enough this monster took over our school. That's right, I heard that from my brothers too. They talk a lot about their feyoncé" Ron said bitterly moving further into the room almost at if he was going to drag Harry away.

"STOP RON! Are you completely mad?" He hissed, trying to wiggle away from Tom, his eyes melting into the dark tone Harry knew to avoid.

"You're my mate! Harry just think about it... You're just under a love potion" Harry shook his head widly, trying in some weird way to make Ron disappear or at least shut up.

"I'm not I swear!" Harry screamed, grabbing into Tom and wrapping his arms around him tightly, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and hoping Tom would kill his friend.

"So... You're just a liar... A traitor? You just turned your back on everyone who loved you for the attention of the people who don't" Rob said calmly, darkly, a dark expression with a disgusted look mixed in crossed his face. "You disgust me harry"

"Crucio"Tom hissed, his wand pointed at Ron who was writhing on the floor and silent tears streamed down both Ron's and Harry's cheeks. "You're a liar Ron weasley, and no one talks to Harry thy way. Understand me" only a scream came from Ron followed by a sob "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"P-piss off yo-you wa-wanker" Ron sobbed out and so Tom made it more intense, Harry burring his head in Toms shoulder and sobbing softly. "I-I understand" he sobbed between screams of agony. And the torture stopped. Ron's face was covered in his own saliva and snot by the time it was over. He stayed as a babbling mess on the floor.

"It will take very intricate mind spells to fix this mess" Tom sighed, staring at the sobbing boy "what a stupid little boy, thinking he can come here and insult my boyfriend" Tom leaned in to kiss Harry's cheek, but couldn't reach it as he was busy drenching his shirt in tears. "Stop now Harry, what help will crying do?" He stroked soothing circles on Harry's back. "Reni" he called, a house elf popping into view "take him to the cells, put him with that vampire that's down there, make sure he knows they are the only two in there. I'll deal with him later" the house elf nodded, moving to the crying boy and aparating them away with a crack. "You're looking as bad as him" Tom mumbled, not actually being able to see Harry's face. "Harry I don't /do/ soothing"

"I-I know" Harry force out, trying to get his breathing under control "I'm sorry I hate making you see me this w-way"

"It's understandable with all that's happened, come, let's go to bed" he placed a kiss on Harry's head, trying to move Harry I him, yet not succeeding, and so opted to carry the boy. The boy that lived should be the boy that felt too light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not a single picture of Harry" Severus spat as he scanned the empty house. Harry's relatives were on a fancy holiday in America and during that time, Severus and lucious were sent to look around the house,

Inspect every detail.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can do this again, not after last time" Lucious whimpered, remembering the tiny space Harry was living in for ten years, not touched apart from by Harry, and definitely not touched I the past four years"These muggles are-"

"I know, but we must" Severus moved to grab lucious' hand and pull him into the house, and then they moved to the main room. "The newest technology and nice and neat, even... Oh gosh" Severus looked over to the wall, a large family portrait hanging there, it looked old and probably was.

"What? We knew they were ugly and over fed" Lucious hissed at he looked at the picture. "Oh..." And they stared at the background, the family stood in front of bushes, and in those bushes was a rather dead animal, a small dead snake to be exact. "I bet it was Harry's"

"Yes, I'm certain it was" The dark haired wizard traced his fingers across the photograph and creased his nose in disgust. "They're oblivious to everything bad in the world aren't they?"

"Lets check the kitchen and get out of here" Lucious pressed but neither moved for a while, staring at the photo. And when they did move, they could bear the kitchen, knowing Harry cooked there once he was older. They just left, and they intended on reporting to their Lord immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Report?" Tom asked, standing in front of his bedroom door. "I'm asking for a report on Thursday not now"

"It's important my lord" Severus added and Tom nodded them to go on and they looked to each other before Lucious started.

"We found a large portrait from a while back, and it was a family portrait. In the back there was something rather shocking. It seemed like the young Lord used to have a snake, as -"

"Tom?" Harry asked, pushing the door open until it hit Toms back "Tom, I want a kiss goodnight"

"I'll be right there" Tom mumbled, pushing the door back and closing Harry in with a click.

They raised an eyebrow each at their lord before shaking it off.

"He seems to have been crying, I don't think him overhearing us knowing his past will help" Severus pointed out yet Tom just rolled his eyes so Lucious continued.

"There was a dead snake in the background, we believe it to be Harry's old familiar." Tom nodded silently and almost sadly. "We couldn't bear any more, there was even a small amount of blood on the corner of his uncles jumper in the picture, the snakes blood covering it face it was... Too much" Tom gave another nod glancing to the door. The two death eaters took this as their chance to escape, bowing and turning on their heels, Tom slipping into the room, closing the door with a soft click.

"I did hear you, and Severus was right, I'm not happy you snooping around my past behind my back, it's out of line" Harry bit back his anger, crossing his arms and huffing, at firmly on the bed with no intention to move.

"Then, Harry, why don't you tell me your past so I don't have to find out about it behind your back" Tom asked, approaching Harry but before Harry could retort with 'you don't Need to find out' Tom said "And I need to know because you're my boyfriend and it upsets me when you're upset and I don't know why. I know nothing about you"

"...fine" Harry almost whispered, unfolding his arms "but on one condition," at Toms silence he continued "You tell me your past"

"You have a deal little one"

"Not little"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know I love you right?" Draco giggled, munching on some candy pens and sipping his flirt potion.

"Maybe a little less love potion in that one" Fred whispered to his brother before turning back to his husband to be "Maybe you should slow down on that potion"

"You said I can have ANYTHING free! Right? Well... Potion?" Draco's expression went from a dopey love sick fool to serious and almost evil.

"You picked it up, a flirt potion, a bit of sweeteners, ten percent love potion, dash of pheromones potion and twenty percent truth serum" George explained reading off the packet before pointing towards the giant sign reading the same thing on the stand named 'fresh brewed specials'. And Draco sank back into a dazed loving state again,

"I love you though, I don't like it but I love you! I love how different you are and that you act as my minions, you give me gifts and Fred, you're a great snogger. I like gifts, even if they're small, as long as they're expensive or meaningful... Or both." He mumbled staring lovingly into George's eyes before switching to Fred's then to the candy next to his head "are they chocolate frogs?" Fred nodded with a sigh, taking down the box and handing it to the now giddy Malfoy who wasted no time ripping open the box and watching the Frog do a couple leaps before stilling, letting Draco grab it and bite into it.

"So savage" Fred mumbled watching him scoff the chocolate "kind of turns me on" Draco looked up at this, raising an eyebrow.

"Turns me on too Fred" George added with a devious smirk, Draco's head flicking over to him. The blond let out a little whimper before shifting on his butt, the carpet brushing against his thighs making him groan again.

"Draco, I was wondering something. Would you like to have sex?" Draco swallowed, nodding his head like mad "pity you're too young" he let out a moan, looking back to George.

"I don't mind your age" he said, shrugging. Draco took no time to hesitate as he threw himself at the ginger, not caring about the chocolate he had smeared into the twins jeans nor did he care that he was making George chuckle as he shared the chocolate left in his mouth.

"I take it back, I don't care about your age"

"I do" a voice boomed from behind them, Fred turning to face the intruder and Draco slowly pulling away from George so they could both see who had interrupted them.

"Father?" Draco huffed out between deep breaths, chocolate surrounding his mouth.

"What did you give him?" He asked, staring at Fred, trying to ignore the chocolate surrounding George and Draco's mouths.

"He helped himself to flirt potion, we tried to stop him" Fred pleaded, wincing at Lucious' features, formed into a scowl.

"And then took advantage? It's sun down, he should be home" He bit back, grabbing his Sons wrist from where it had started to wonder down George's pants. He yanked his son up dragging him through the door and don't the road where tey proceeded to appirate back home to the floo room.

"Don't be so irresponsible, you're a malfoy not a weasel" Lucious hissed, stalking to his bedroom. He knew he shouldn't take his anger out on his son but he didn't have any other outlet. And Draco knew not to take it to heart. Or so he thought.

But Draco had fun, he wasn't that overdone by the potion, he acted it up quite a bit but he enjoyed being a Weasley sometimes. And just maybe he would take over the Weasley name without his fathers permission. And just maybe he snook out to meet with his fiends again that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm willing" Remus mumbled, glancing at the setting sun every other second.

"Fantastic, I'll welcome you to my pack tonight" Fenrir smiled, grabbing a set of clothes and getting ready to run to the nearest woods, knowing he was running late.

"I... Just want to try it out, no pack." Remus worried, following Fenrir when he shoved his way through the door. He paused.

"But... I'm their alpha, they need me" Fenrir explained in a calm almost sad tone.

"I need you" Remus mumbled, not noticing he said it aloud. Fenrir gave a smile, then realised Remus didn't have spare clothes, he couldn't wait for that in the morning.

Before long they were running through the forest, and not long again before they came upon a clearing, a metal reinforced shed in the middle. They moved into it, it was empty, dark and cold. With a safe on a shelf near the top and a couple small windows that let light through. Fenrir threw the clothes In the safe, slamming it shut as the light drenched the two, the moon shining through the tiny gaps, it was almost... Beautiful. Fenrir moved to bolt the door, doing it before his transformation.

"Just in time" Fenrir mumbled, his transformation starting. Remus looked down at himself, he wasn't changing. That worried him. Then what worried him more was being stuck in a big metal box with a werewolf.

"Fenrir" Remus mumbled, starting to shake "Fenrir I'm scared" and then finally, he felt himself changing, a long sigh of relief ran through him before a bolt o pain running down his spine. "Fuck that alpha" He moaned, dropping to his knee's... But the rest was painless. Nothing like he remembered, just a numb feeling, like he was stretching a bit too far. It was almost relaxing.

He heard howling from outside. Probably the pack wanting Fenrir, but he just whimpered back, they slowly distanced themselves from the shack and Remus didn't remember much more apart from a bit of friendly play with the other werewolf, he actually enjoyed himself an almost looked forward to the next full moon.

The light drenched the two in the shack, Fenrir waking with a moan and Remus with a louder one. They slowly cracked their eyes open, staring at each other, enjoying the moment. Before Fenrir looked down, seeing their nudeness and close proximity and then jumping to his feet, coughing out his laughter. Remus stared at the naked figure with a blush before looking down at himself.

"I don't have any clothes" Remus hissed in shock, staring at his bare legs that he brought to his chin in a ball.

"You can use my shirt, might be a bit big and cover your di-"

"I want your boxers too!" Remus shouted in command, pointing at the ball of clothes Fenrir was taking from the safe.

"Sure, but I want a pair of yours" he let a grin cross his face and Remus groaned.

"Fine" he mumbled, Fenrir throwing him the underwear and shirt and slipping on the trousers himself. Remus then scrambling to get dressed into the little clothes he had. "People are going to think we-"

"Fucked? Better than telling them we're werewolves" Fenrir said, holding out a hand to help him up. Remus took it with a blush, getting to his feet.

"Can we go to yours, I might need to borrow some clothes, I don't know how to appirate" Remus admitted quietly in a mumble.

"Does your boyfriend know that?" Fenrir asked, Remus shook his head with a blush "Or that you're here?" He shook his head again "well, well, well, I feel privileged"

"Oh shut it" he blushed "me and Sirius never talk about that anymore we just... Fuck"

"Ooh trouble in paradise?" Fenrir joked, looping an arm around the younger werewolf. Remus slid across to his front, wrapping his arms around Fenrir's neck and leaning in for a soft brush against his lips.

"Take me home with you" Remus commanded, pressing his lips back against Fenrir's for a moment again before pulling back.

"... If you insist"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't remember anything until I was four" Harry mumbled against Tom's chest, fiddling with the covers. The only way he had gotten Harry to talk was by snogging the life out of him, stripping them to their underwear and cuddling him for the past hour.

"I'm sure they treated you well as you're alive" Harry scoffed at Tom's words causing Tom to wince.

"When I was four, I got chores. Mainly gardening. I couldn't do much, couldn't even speak, hadn't been taught. Just understood key words. They didn't send me to nursery to school. I got older and by the time I was six I could mumble words and they screamed at me for not pronouncing anything right so corrected me... And I learned. When I was turning seven I had cooking, cleaning and gardening to do and neighbours noticed this, called social services and made them sen me to school."

I had to do worse then their son, because if I didn't I was offending him. Because I'm a freak and freaks aren't better than normal people. At this time I found a snake. I thought he was the only snake that could talk. I was gardening. She was only small, named her Oscar. She came to her death but she was my best friend, my only friend. When she died they were taking a family photo and needed the camera straight."

He made me wear gloves so I didn't dirty it and she stayed in the bushes whilst I fixed it. You see they saw her an panicked, my uncle sliced her head up with the blade of a shovel, made me watch after noticing I liked her as a familiar" Harry's tone stayed stable and with no emotion setting through. Tom brushed his fingers through his hair as to sooth him.

"It was daily rioting of doing chores and fighting illness to do things and go to school. Not a day off school unless Dudley did, no point in loading up the car if their duffers isn't going right?" Harry let out a dry chuckle, his eyes starting to water "I did chores all day them days. Some times my auntie would come around and she had these terrible dogs, chasing me, biting me. She insisted I be tortured for being a freak. Would point fun at me and my parents" he fiddled with the covers more, Tom kissed his forehead, tears streaming down Harry's face "I don't like talking"

"Please Harry; you're doing fantastic" Tom mumbled against Harry's hair softly. The teen took in a deep breath and continued. Missing out as many details as possible.

"They made me sleep under the stairs, the light went out most of the time and I had a cot and a few old toys to play with from Dudley, that he didn't like anymore and they couldn't be bothered to throw them out. Nothing really happened until my hogwarts letter. A couple screaming matches and a trip to the zoo proving I could talk to any snake and a certain snake helped me get revenge on my cousin" Tom chuckled at this Harry too, wiping a way a few stray tears.

"After my first year they moved me into the spare room since I could talk to people and it was obvious they knew I lived under the stairs since it said on my letter-"

"That old bat new and they had a room they could have let you have? This is-"

"Unacceptable, disgusting, unforgivable. My friends say so but it won't change how anyone acted In the past. After my first yer I was in the spare room, things didn't get much better but they were still better, but more names, more chores, more explosions of random magic. But only in the holidays. I was living In a dreamland in my opinion. Apparently they were happy I didn't return this year and I don't blame them. Who wants a freak right?" Tom held Harry tighter, almost felt like tapping him on the nose like a bad dog.

"Don't you ever say that or let their words get to you. I will not let them get away easy for this"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM THOMAS MARVALLO RIDDLE!" Harry shouted, digging his nails into Toms chest, sitting bolt upright at an odd twisted angle. To face Tom. "They can finally have the normal life they wanted, don't touch them... Do what you want to the bitch with her dogs, she's as ugly as them and twenty times as fat as them, hard to miss"

Tom let out a chuckle at that, pressing his hands to Harry's chest making him lay down at his side again.

"Did you know I killed my dad?"

"No, how?" Harry asked; and Tom started with his childhood, through the orphanage, to hogwarts and beyond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think I'll end it here, it's been fun to write whilst camping since we cancelled Whitby today. Oh well :I

Thanks for your reviews as always!

sorry for the longer chapter, only about 2000 longer so it should be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

"If you add salamander tongue to a polyjuice it should last longer right?" Harry asked, drumming his fingers against Tom's desk. They had been in the quarters every night for the past week, Tom going out on raids and to work in the day and Lucius taking Harry into his home in this time. He still couldn't venture around the large Manor, not knowing what was beyond the over sized arched door. But as Severus was busy most of the time, sorting out arrangements for Hogwarts time tables and so on, Voldemort was giving him Potions lessons to catch him up on the week or so he missed before the holidays. But only on days like these where Tom took a day off work to spend with Harry, he didn't admit Harry was the reason he took those days off but Harry knew anyway.

"yes but it would also act as a poison." Tom mumbled, pointing at a diagram in the text book in front of harry. "If you add Boa Venom into it, The affects can be dangerous yet your voice should be disguised for a short amount of time, not recommended" Tom mumbled from behind Harry, Another thing with Harry is he had Taken to settling himself onto Tom's lap. He didn't find the main room very comfy, everything was a dark leather and Harry didn't feel comfortable with a room that didn't have a fire either. So he perched himself on Tom's lap, classing it as 'bonding time'

"My lessons aren't nearly this advanced Tom" Harry whined, fiddling with his quill and glaring at his overflowing parchment.

"Harry, I want you the best in the Class, So i'm giving you things from a book to years above your level" Harry let out a long groan, dropping his head onto the table, almost hitting the ink. "Stop whining or i'll get Severus to give you tutoring."

"Fine!" Harry agreed, sitting back up against Tom and puffing out his cheeks childishly. "as long as you tell me the answer to the next question" Tom let out a sigh, reading the question in his head and leaning back.

"The polyjuice potion's affects can only ever last at the maximum of two hours." Tom groaned "Harry, You better not make me do your homework when you're back"

"You know i will no matter what you say" Tom gave a chuckle, pressing his fingers into Harry's pressure point on his side, making him yelp and wiggle just out of reach. "Tom!"

"Devious twat" Tom muttered into Harry's neck, Harry chuckling softly at the insult.

"Says the molester" He chuckled, wiggling his ass on Tom's knee.

"Hey, you deserve it, and like it"

"I can't deny that"

"brat"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Count to... ten" Fred decided, holding his hands over Draco's eyes whilst George dragged him into place.

"How about, no" Draco huffed, snatching his arm back and crossing it with his other "Unhand me Fred! what do you want to show me, i don't DO supprises"

"Just count!" Fred shouted back, his voice laced with pure excitement.

"3 2 1" Draco huffed out quickly, Fred taking it as the best he would get and lifting his hands, Letting Draco stare at the building in awe. "How the hell do you know me so well?"

"So you like it?" George asked, threading his fingers into Draco's hopefully, Fred mimicing his action.

" Of course i love it, Idiots. Now buy me some" Draco hissed dragging them both into the tailors, It was a high end tailors in London, A simple Company that only got rich businessmen in, usually ones that owned companies. It was an individual Branch that Draco had admired for years and taken a few outfits for special occasions. It was his favorite store in Muggle london.

The Twins obviously didn't have the money to spend there, Which Draco took into mind whilst pointing out clothes he wanted to try on. He would pay for himself and his twins, but why they brought him there without enough money was beyond him.

"And why do you think you idiots can afford these suits?" Draco asked, taking a suit from a display and pressing it to himself.

"We may have dipped into our savings~ we do save you know!" Draco huffed, shaking his head.

"I'm paying, you're not going to argue with me about it either. If we're in this big rush to get married i may eswell start paying for things." George smiled widley whist his Brother appreciated the suit Draco was still holding up.

"It's not that we're in a rush it's just... we're exited, we can have the wedding when you want. Tomorrow, in ten years. It's up to you really" George said, standing to take the suit from Draco and place it with the pile of other clothes he was going to try on, But Draco kept his clasp on the suit.

"You better start Getting your own outfits or i'm not modeling for you" Draco hissed at the Twins, George jumping back, holding up his hands in surrender, Draco brushing the colar of the suit he was holding as if it was a precious jewel, (it cost more than a jewel so it was understandable) Soon enough the twins sprinted off to opposite ends of the store, Draco letting out a chuckle and shaking his head "I have to Marry those Twats"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron" Harry spat, striding towards the bars of the cell. "Why on earth did you think it was smart to come here?"

"Harry, Calm" Tom murmured from behind him, wrapping a strong arm around his waist.

"no! i will not calm!" Harry screamed, wanting desperately to slip into parcel tongue but knowing when he crossed that line he couldn't control his emotions.

_**"Be quiet!"**_ Tom hissed into Harry's ear, The voice, yet aggravated, was soothing. The deep sound that reminded him of chocolate and the hissing that calmed him till be slumped against the elder.

"Sorry" He whispered, letting his hands fall from the bars.

"Disgusting!" Ron spat from the cell, making Harry's anger freshen.

"If anyone had betrayed anyone it is you, How dare you think you can say those things to Harry, he does not deserve that, You do not deserve his presence" Tom made his voice loud and clear, it was worse than shouting, the booming voice that rang in Ron's ears after he finished talking.

"Why did you come Ron?" Harry asked as calmly as he could manage. "WHY?"

"I was worried, You were taken by the Dark" Ron said, his tone almost dark.

"I sent you an owl" Harry started, but before he could finish Ron had another outburst.

"It said your friend was caring for you! not you being taken in by you-know-who!" Harry sighed, leaning into Tom's tight hold.

"Obliviate him" Harry instructed.

"I need him to remember certain things, make sure he doesn't return." Tom whispered into Harry's ear. Harry only nodded, handing Tom his own wand from his inside pocket of his formal robes.

"Use mine" Tom stared at the wand blankly, before looking up at harry like he was Crazy.

"I can't, it's your wand not my own" Harry gave a weak smile.

"I know you're powerful enough to use it. Now please. it's going to be easier with a Wand that knows him, we've battled before, only playfully, but we have." Harry pressed his wand into Tom's hand, Tom taking it from him with a small nod.

"You learn fast" Tom smiled pressing his lips to Harry's forehead. Harry gave a little chuckle before their moment was broken by Ron again.

"You can't be serious! just making me forget? i'll find out again, i'll come again!" Ron shouted form his cell, yanking the chains to the full extent in an attempt to reach Harry, to try shout sense into him whilst closer.

"were you not listening? Stupid weasley!" Tom threw a simple stinging hex at Ron, making hi hiss in pain "Pathetic"

"I'm... i'm leaving" Harry mumbled, taking fast long steps to the stairs, trying his best to avoid watching Ron, He knew Ron would be in pain during the session of memory spells, he didn't want to see that. Because no matter what the people he loves do, he won't hate them. And he hated himself for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't exactly a Horrible place, Hogwarts. The children had been returned to their usual selves as the death eaters within and surrounding the castle were, as they soon discovered, normal people. They would have normal civil conversations with them and for the soon to be second years that stayed, they seemed to start approaching them for directions, still not knowing the moving magical castle with it's moving magical staircases.

The children ran through the halls in some cases, loving the freedom they got from almost all rules being aboloished. This was mostly to sweeten Harry up. Destroying all the rules Harry had mentioned to have hated over the past few months.

That was also another odd notion. It had been merely months since their fate turned. Tom wouldn't have hesitated to kill the man who is now his boyfriend not months ago. Hogwarts would be with it's old headmaster and under light's rule if it wasn't for the past few months. And it was amazing. They were also prepared for the upcoming months, the inevitable burst of media and parents worrying, shouting, declaring war over their children now going to school that was run by the Dark.

Four Vampires guarded the Hufflepuff common room. Six students staying in the holidays. They mostly guarded it because they would always sneak into the kitchen next door and steal food before slipping back into bed. Also the common room didn't seem to have any windows for some strange reason, it was very dark much like the slytherin room. The slytherin room had two vampires, Only one student staying over the holidays. Five death eaters guarded the Ravenclaw common rooms, twenty students staying. Many of them friends from the same years. The death eaters were all known by name there and welcomed happily into the community of the Ravenclaws, two of them previously being in ravenclaw. The gryfindor common room kept the teachers and three students. Only two death eaters guarding the room. The teachers that were staying in them seemed to be behaved and didn't bother breaking rules or wanting to leave, madame pomfrey wanted to stay in the rooms, commenting that "it's the least hostile place with all these death eaters walking around, thinking i'll betray them at any second"

It ran smoothly. And Harry loved that. Harry was informed of everything happening in Hogwarts, daily updates from Lucius, who was more than Happy to brag about the new decorations he added to the slytherin common room. Harry wanted to visit, he really did. But Tom had promised him he would let him one day before school started to look around etcetera. But Harry wanted to look at his accomplishment and be happy.

So that was where he ran away.

and Tom wasn't best pleased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hogwarts?" Fred asked, lifting an eyebrow "Won't Tom murder you. Did you even tell him you were Flooing into the store?" Harry shook his head, looking around the store, still filled with unopened boxes.

"I thought you were meant to open weeks ago" Fred sighed eyeing the box on the desk.

"That was cancelled, not enough time for unpacking with our darling Draco and our wedding plans" Harry gave a little laugh "He's such a diva" Harry nodded in agreement with a little chuckle.

"Now will you help me into honeydukes or not?" He asked, hand on hip with his signature 'i'll pull this adorable face until you do what i want' face plastered on. Fred gave him a wide grin.

"You know harry you're becoming very... Me lately." Harry rolled his eyes with a small huff, but a smirk anyway.

"We'll get you into honeydukes but we're not coming into Hogwarts with you" George said from behind him from where he had been unpacking boxes whilst listening into their conversation.

"Deal!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tom_

_Don't kill me but i really want to visit some ware, don't come after me, i'll be back by tomorrow._

_Harry_

"I'll kill him" Voldemort spat, crumpling up the small piece of parchment into his hand in anger before sending a quick wandless vanishing spell at it. "He left here without his wand the stupid child"

"My Lord, You seem overly angry over something and i stress you don't show your anger here" Lucius whispered to Voldemort, looking down at the table of assembled death eaters who would jump and run at the sight of Voldemort's anger. He let out a long breath, re reading the letter he just found on his chair as he entered the room.

"Find Harry Potter" He commanded to Lucius, tossing him the paper rather ungracefully.

"Yes My Lord" He answered, bowing before walking out of the room, scanning the words before muttering a quick "Stupid Child"

"M-My Lord, Should we start with the meeting, it is meant to last a few hours" And Voldemort cursed at the young Death eater.

"Yes, Start"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hogwarts!" Harry shouted, finally finishing his trek out to his school. Slipping from the secret entrance and into one of the main halls before giving a victory fist pump. "And now for the glamours-" Harry went to grab his wand, sliding his hand into his pocket and finding nothing, "Shiiiiit... tom!" Harry wailed before hearing footsteps. With no alcoves he just waited wearily for the man or woman to come into sight. And to his surprise it was a death eater... a very familiar one. "Lucius?"

"Harry! Here you are! My Lord made me retrieve you, i saw no harm in checking Hogwarts! You must go back he's going insane!" Lucius scolded, taking four quick strides towards the Boy before Harry burst out into tears and Lucius jolted back in shock.

"I-I-I j-just want t-to see my h-h-home, my r-real home! i miss h-ho-Hogwarts so much and i want t-t-to just walk around for a bit" Harry sobbed out, moving forward and tugging on Lucius' robes desperately. "Pl-pleaaase! i've been taken to odd places with Tom, being made to sleep in various manors and villa's. I j-just want my home b-back" That was a lie, but so were the tears. "p-promise me you won't t-tell on me" Lucius let out a strangled sigh before coughing it off.

"F-Fine i promise not to tell on you, i didn't see you okay, i'll go to diagonally for a few hours, you go round the castle. And wear glamours for goodness sake" Harry smiled widely, his most adorable smile. he knew he was deceptive and god damn it he love it. He almost forgot to pretend to cry, forcing a couple more tears to come from his eyes. It was a useful technique. Lucius held his wand to Harry's face. it didn't take long for Lucius to have a boy in front of his with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes, his scar being faded away and his vision being fixed somewhat for a short amount of time. Lucius took his glasses, shoving them into Harry's pocket "Stay safe" And then the man appirated off. Harry gained his victory smile, he was glad he had gotten on Lucius' good side over the past few months. Now he could stroll round the castle in peace, but not before he got some robes.

He strode down the corridor leading to the gryffindor common room, knowing he had the uniform he had left from that night that he left. It was oddly sad seeing the place after the few months he had gone. he had felt like he had abandoned the castle. It was obvious the Castle had it's own mind and that it took a liking to certain students, Since quite a few students would find themselves in the wrong room after the stairs decided to change differently and switch the signs on doors to make them believe a broom cupboard was their potions class. it only worked for a few years before they would catch onto it. Harry had taken a liking to the castle and it to him. It was like he had abandoned a person when he left that night, and he felt rather guilty returning. Before long he saw another death eater, strolling happily down the hall where harry was, glaring slightly at the boy he hadn't seen before.

"Hey, What's your name?" Harry asked, approaching the Death eater.

"Greyback, and you? i haven't seen you around. where's your school cloak. You know the rules, no wandering outside the common rooms without your cloaks, Civilian clothing or not." Fenrir snarled at Harry who mumbled awkwardly.

"W-well, um i just wanted to get somthing to eat before going back to the common room." Fenrir looked down behind harry before looking back at him. "My names u-uh Matthew" Harry rushed out, cursing himself for using the same name for both him and Tom.

"You must have come from Slytherin. unlucky, you got the Vampires. Hey, i thought there was only a female fifth year in there." He said, Glaring at Harry and snarling lightly.

"Oh well, my father sent me here yesterday, knowing of the take over and being sick of caring for me, since i'm only half blood" Harry explained, Fenrir sniffling the air in front of him and Harry raising an eyebrow. "Can i eat?"

"Go for it, but i'll escort you since you don't have your cloak, don't want you in trouble do we?" He said with a light chuckle turning to lead harry to the kitchen. Harry rolled his eyes, following the death eater and hoping he would actually get to go around the castle with no more incidents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"where's Harry?" Draco asked, pushing his way into the shop, throwing the doors open with his arms. He didn't seem too forceful with the question but the doors slamming against the walls made a statement "The Dark lord is furious, my dad told me about his disappearance before he appirated away. Where?"

"H-He went to Hogwarts" George spat out, Draco moving into the store with a long sigh.

"He's an idiot, he'll be caught easily with the place being over run with death eaters and his terrible excuse for glamours." Draco rolled his eyes, sliding himself onto the desk, watching both of his fiance's working hard, unpacking the final boxes in their shop, adjusting the displays and unpacking more displays. "You don't care do you?"

"Neither do you sweet cheeks" George sang from behind a box of love potions.

"Oy! don't call me that" Draco yelled, grabbing a chocolate frog from beside him on the desk and throwing it at the ginger, hitting him right on his forehead despite the fact he tried to hide behind a glass vile of potion.

"I think after the other night we can call you anything Cutie Pie" Fred commented, retreating to the balcony of the store. Draco didn't bother throwing anything, only blushing a bright red.

"Oooooh he remembers~" George called, crouching behind a pile of empty boxes, Fred laughing from above them.

"Shut up, Snogging and groping does not give you the right to call me that" Draco whined, taking another chocolate frog and this time opening it before throwing the box across the room, taking a bite out of the frog. "You two will ruin my figure" He moaned, taking another bite as the two chuckled.

"We know love, but-"

"-We will love you anyway"

"Fat"

"Or thin"

"Shut it! i'm not getting fat over you two, not worth it!" Draco retorted, moving from the desk to behind the counter. "Now, who's my first customer?" Draco asked, leaning onto the desk and forgetting about the melting chocolate in front of him.

Both the twins looked to each other for clues, but with both their expressions confused they looked back.

"I was thinking of opening a kissing store~" Draco sing songed, the twins rushing to the desk, Fred almost falling down the stairs. Draco chuckled at them "You're both wrecks" The two nodded eagerly before Draco rolled his eyes "Fine, i have ten minuets before i leave, make them count" And that was all the twins needed as permission to snog their to-be-husband half to death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's new" Was all Fenrir said as Harry was shoved into the common room, the vampires turning to glance at him before turning back to their conversation. Harry gave little grumble, biting into his apple that he took from the kitchen before throwing the rest in the bin, moving around the common rooms, staring, wide eyed. It wasn't the first time in the common rooms, he had been in first year. But it was still a sigh to appreciate.

"Your family hate you too?" A female voice came from the stairs. Harry chuckled at the sentence.

"I don't think of them as family" He smiled, turning to the Slytherin. "I'm half blood, they rejected me after finding this out. didn't know my mother wa-"

"You're a half blood?" She asked, moving down the final steps to Harry. "They kicked me out because i'm half blood. They're pathetic, i don't like to call them family. Where do you sleep?"

"A cupboard under the stairs" The girl jaw dropped, her eyes going wide, even the vampires turning to the conversation. well guess we don't have that in common Harry thought, looking over to the vampires for a moment before turning back to the girl, only noticing how she looked now, with her short lilac hair and Dark clothing. She seemed very odd. "What about you"

"A-a room with only enough space for a single bed and a quick pace up and down the side of it, it's like a cell" She spat, seemingly forgetting what Harry had said, The vampires rolled their eyes as if they had heard enough of this recently, yet facing the two still. "I only cut my hair and dyed it in rebellion and they said they didn't care because i'm not important in the family anyway! ridiculous!"

"I see" Harry nodded lightly before thinking about one time he rebelled, and he found himself sharing the story "Once i baked their cake wrong on purpose, to try rebel." Harry gave a dry laugh, his face going blank, not wanting any hurt from the memory to seep through "They locked me up for a week, leaving food outside the door so i could smell it but not have any. They gave me a pint of water a day to keep me alive and that was it, swearing at me an- I-I need to get my cloak" Harry mumbled, slipping away to run up the stairs, guessing, and guessing correctly, where the boys dorms were, he rifled through two trunks before he found a spare slytherin cloak, replacing his formal robe with it. He always wondered what it would be like to be in slytherin. He made his way down the stairs again, looking around and deciding it was too... Tom. He gave a little chuckle sliding back out the room with a silent nod to the Vampires, who smiled kindly and returned it, Happy that someone had treated them formally and not like someone under them like most did.

Harry strolled through the Castle, ducking round corners when students approached. He loved being back, the feeling of school with no homework was great! like weekends at Hogwarts all over again. He stopped occasionally, looking into old classrooms he used and ones he hadn't, just because he was curious on what they were like. There was one room were the floor was nothing but cushions. Harry felt the need to jump on it but then seeing the sign which clearly advised not unless seeking death so he turned away, confused on the amount of children that don't die in this school.

It took him three hours to make his way around the castle, he passed common rooms but didn't visit them. Like he wished he could, He wanted to see ravenclaw and hufflepuff but mostly his own bed and common room and feel... homely, not like a slytherin. With Malfoy Manor and Riddle Manor looking very much like the slytherin common room and Sirius' house looking run down no matter how much effort Remus put into cleaning, he wanted to feel at home again. And home was the Gryffindor common room.

He debated knocking to just look in but he knew it wasn't wise of him.

"Harry! There you are, we must return now. Have you seen everything you wanted to?" Harry debated asking for longer, to visit the womping willow, Hagrid's hut, maybe even go to the edges of the forbidden forest. But he knew he shouldn't and he knew Tom was angry, he could feel it through the scar, through the link. It was almost painful actually, it hadn't bothered him much until recently, he probably was getting tired of it, waiting... or searching.

"Not quite but i'm sure it'll do. Tom's Angry. We should go" Lucius nodded in agreement, holding Harry's arm and appirating to Malfoy Manor, where the meeting with the new death eaters had just finished. Harry heard someone trembling their speech, and he knew tom was in the room they were stood facing the door to. Harry cautiously pushing the door open, peeking in, the room went silent, Tom's head whipping round to See Harry.

_**"Where on earth have you been Harry! You're such an idiot! worrying me sick"**_ He yelled, slipping from his chair and moving towards Harry, "Harry... why have you got glamours... you don't have a wand and a... slytherin cloak"

_**"I went to Hogwarts**_ and Lucius cast glamours on me so no one would recognize me when i came in here" He finished normally, so Lucius could hear his excuse. The man pressed his face into his hands. Tom eyes flashed red, Grabbing Harry's wrist and yanking him forwards.

_**"Do you understand how much trouble you're in!" **_And he appirated, from the room, leaving a room of very confused new Death eaters who all stared at the spot they were once stood.

"D-did they both speak like snakes?" One asked, looking over slightly to Lucius who slipped into the room as they appirated.

"Don't ask" He replied, a deep sigh escaping the blonde's lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days passed before the two were on good terms. That time included words of worry and promises to wear wards at all times. They calmed down and Tom agree'd to take four days off, two being used on their mutters and kisses. Just ask they got on good terms everything seemed to go wrong for Tom who was enjoying his peaceful time to go through his paperwork that had piled up and keep an eye on Harry but when Harry marched into the room looking rather annoyed he knew he must have done something wrong and the honeymoon atmosphere was shattered

"You hid the papers didn't you?" Harry shouted, throwing the prophet onto the table, old news being displayed on the front "I thought i had seen these headlines before they're from three years ago!"

"I wasn't happy with the news about us" Tom answered, idly flicking through an over sized contract which had formed into a pile of sixty papers.

"Where are they?" Harry asked sternly, crossing his arms and pouting. "Tom" He hissed after his boyfriend refused to answer.

"They're under the bedside table." Tom sighed out, Harry nodding and storming into the bedroom, kneeling to peer under the table that reached almost to the floor and grabbing the wad of papers there before dragging them out, seeing they were actually the prophet.

Harry threw himself onto the bed, placing one in front of him.

_Harry potter is alive!_

_Harry potter is reported to have been seen in a fancy restaurant with some rather dashing eye candy at the other side of his table. The two seemed to be having a rather romantic meal, staring at each other most of the time, the young boy's eyes filled with love and teenage lust. Is this harry's first crush? if so, who is this man? _

_The boy admitted to being the boy who lived and being there proved he was surely alive this time too! His explanation for this was 'I'm simply grieving over my friend Cedric, i'm taking time out of my normal life to do so. No Dark lord business... Matthew makes sure of that' now it seems as though this man is 'Matthew' but i think he means Matthew is his friend and not this man. This man is drop dead gorgeous and Harry knows it. You could just tell from his intense stare that there is chemistry between these two men._

_We are glad that the triwizard champion lives past the tournaments and if you have any more information on these men and their live please report to Reeta skeeter's office to report this for a hefty reward._

Harry let out a giggle reading how they talked about Tom. How they talked about the two of them. He was glad he had gotten the message across he wasn't with voldemort, even if they had changed his words to dark lord and even if that was a complete and utter lie and he was actually trying to get in voldemorts pants. He was sure next time there would be photographs but he slid that one off and looked at the other issue.

this one he didn't like

_Ronald weasley friend of Harry potter captured by the dark lord._

_Ronald weasley, friend of Harry Potter. Went missing after going to look for Harry. It is thought that he had been taken by death eaters and is being tortured for information on Harry Potter. Hermoine Granger, muggle born and friend of Harry potter, may also be targeted soon so if you know this woman, take care of her and keep her safe from the you-know-who._

_The ministry insist that you-know-who hasn't actually come back and deny it all together even though Harry potter witnessed them first hand in a thrilling battle that was shortly talked of after the end of the tordement. Harry didn't stay for long so we weren't able to ask any more questions but next time he is seen in public he will be questioned!_

_If you know of Harry potters location please come forward and tell a ministry worker or try to contact professor Dumbledore, both would like to contact him in the matter of you-know-who returning. Also, if anyone knows anymore about 'Matthew' or Harry and his Lover? if it is his lover, then please come to my office, reeta skeeter._

Harry sighed, not wanting to read the title of the final one. but he did.

_Harry potter is bisexual or down right gay?_

Harry let out a faustrated growl, tossing the paper onto the floor.

"I told you i didn't like them. what makes you think that you would like them?" Tom moaned from the hallway, Harry just stuck his tongue out childishly, pressing his head back down into the covers. "I have to leave, i'll be less than an hour, important business that can't wait. Nagini will keep you company"

Harry gave an annoyed groan into the covers as Tom moved form the room, appriating as he got out of sight.

_**"Nagini"**_ Harry hissed, the Snake sliding in on command_** "what do you know about Tom's previous... mates"**_

_**"Everything, and i'm happy to share"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"you will go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, i have the necessary equipment and uniform prepared for you" Tom mumbled as he entered the room, lazily shedding his clothes. "But since your incident earlier this week, you will not be alone, With-"

_**"Tom marvallo riddle!"**_ Harry hissed out, his arms and legs crossed on the bed with Tom's familiar sliding from his lap in a hurry. Tom glared at the snake knowing she was most likely the reason Harry was angry with Tom. _**"you were quite the temptress weren't you? you missed out the part in your life story when you slept with most of the Hogwarts staff"**_

_**"It wasn't relevant to talk to you about, it meant nothing."**_ Tom hurried from his lips, worried Harry wouldn't accept the terms of his return to Hogwarts.

_**"Exactly! you used them! told them lies, said you would stay with them through bad marriages and-"**_

_**"Harry, i needed to use them, this is Dark Lord business and if you think you have any right sticking your nose into it you're wrong!"**_ He moved over to harry, furious, keeping his hands clear of his wand and leaning closer _**"I'm warning you Harry that if you even question or interfere in any way with my business then you are going to regret it" **_His eyes blazed red, a red harry wasn't used to having directed at him, soon enough the eyes softened, and Tom let out a sad sigh. _**"I didn't mean to get angry harry, never take my threats to heart please"**_

_**"... Tom." **_Harry mumbled softly, his hand coming up to trace his boyfriends cheek, lingering there before moving it into his hair _**"I was being ridiculous for being angry at something so long ago"**_

_**"No, it's you harry, it's who you are, always caring. It annoys me to no end sometimes but i love it, because i love you. i love everything about you. even your annoying part, especially the annoying parts" **_Tom moved to close the gap between them but harry blushed suddenly, turning his head to the side quickly. "Harry." He muttered, seemingly annoyed as his lips touched his cheek softly.

_**"Apparently you're... amazing in bed"**_ Tom grinned against his cheek, causing Harry to blush at the feel of it _**"and once you had a very large um-"**_

_**"Orgy, in my final year at hogwarts. I invited them to the place i was staying at the time, I fucked her, he fucked me, someone kissed me whilst another rubbed against me. It was fantastic, all the bodies. I prefer just the one person against me though, I was the last one to finish seeing as no one else seemed to be very experienced. rather awkward." **_Harry had to stop a chuckle escaping as he heard and imagined it. The dark lord feeling awkward was very... odd. and rather funny.

_**"w-well also you apparently, um, snogged my dad"**_ Harry blushed even more, keeping his eyes at the wall, trying to ignore the hot breath against his cheek.

_**"Your father? oh no, met him once. that was the last person he ever met."**_ The blush fell from his cheeks and the room fell into silence.

"You were saying about hogwarts?" Harry asked softly, Tom pulling away and sitting himself on the bed beside Harry, where harry then turned his head to the direction of his body.

"Since you ran off and around hogwarts i'm going to give you some terms you must agree with to attend." Harry raised an eyebrow so Tom carried on. "You have me or a follower with you at all times."

"How would you be with me" Harry asked, totally dropping the previous conversation, intrigued.

"I will be 'deputy head' and Severus will be head yet the roles are actually reversed and in private we will be the opposite, naturally. I need more freedom and cannot be at the school all the time. hence, follower, for this i will assign Draco, i'm sure he'll keep the Weasley away for a while"

"what did-"

"He is home and safe now, did you not read the latest papers. Going on about he has memory damage and it must be your fault?" Harry shook his head, his smile turning sour. "Forget it my love, they'll forget it as soon as we go on another date and you're out in the open at hogwarts." Harry only nodded so tom carried on with his terms "You must also sleep with me every night, weather here or Hogwarts. This will not be debated" Harry grinned nodding at the term happily "We will be merging houses so that i'm able to keep you in slytherin or gryffindor common rooms with preferably Draco."

"Can i choose! ooh ooh! can i go in any?" Tom sighed before giving a friendly laugh, it was odd getting used to those laughs.

"You can't go in any. But you can choose if you and Draco move into a different house, Ravenclaw is a rather good house." Harry shook his head and Tom frowned "Not Hufflepuff harry"

"But please! it's next to the kitchens so-"

"NO! now, choose." Tom crossed his arms sternly, glaring at Harry who sagged in defeat.

"Fine, gryffindor" Tom let a small smile grace his lips again.

"Thank you, now, the final ones which are very important. I will have a tracking Charm on you at all times, you will give me your cloak and you will keep a diary." Harry raised an eyebrow "I l know of your cape with a simple letter to your weasley friends" Harry shook his head

"I guessed anyway but... diary?" He asked, raising his eyebrow again. Tom gave a long deep sigh.

"I will tell you tomorrow, but you awake at six, let us sleep." Tom mumbled with a tired yawn, which Harry found pretty hilarious as the yawn seemed to confuse him.

Before long they were holding each other under the covers, falling into a comfortable sleep. And all seemed perfect, until Harry realized he had school. he loved the place honestly but some of his lessons he couldn't stand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need to go downstairs to get my uniform?" Tom nodded "But i'm not aloud outside my room?" Tom gave another nod, annoyed as he had already repeated this four times "Until the death eaters finish their meeting?" Tom nodded again with half an eye roll. "But i need to get ready for school now?" Tom sighed and nodded one last time "WHY?"

"don't start this argument with me" Tom warned weakly, "Just accio"

"I don't want to!" Harry whined "That requires effort and it's six in the morning."

"You've been whining for half an hour actually so it's half past now get dressed!" Tom instructed, sighing and shaking his head. Slipping into more formal clothes. that looked almost... muggle.

"Are those... muggle clothes?" Harry asked softly, his eyes lingering on Tom's arse that was now slipping into dark jeans.

"I don't like them, one bit. But as i am accompanying you to Hogwarts and i'm certain you would allow me to wear anything else" Harry smiled and nodded happily.

"Accio uniform!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's so strange, you being in muggle clothes, not having to sneak around this place." harry wandered down the large halls, arm in arm with Tom.

"oy! you two!" Fenrir called at their backs, both whipping round, Harry almost frightened and Tom downright annoyed. "What ar- It's... you... Harry potter?"

"What do you want?" Tom bit, Fenrir looked to Tom with a glare.

"Who the hell are you? tainting his smell... wait... you smell familiar" And he turned back to Harry, inspecting his face. "Y-your that new kid!"

"Oh for goodness sake Harry, Obliviate" Tom called, pressing the tip of his wand against Fenrir's forehead because of their close proximity. "Just how many people did you run into"

"Um, just a few vampires and things" harry blushed slightly staring at the tips of his shoes as they started to move down the hall again.

"This is going to be a problem." Tom let out a deep sigh "Why did you have to sneak behind my back? Walking past the guards with amazing memory and sense of smell."

"I'm sorry tom don't be mad at me" Harry whined, tugging down on his arm but Tom ignored his wining dragging him past the confused werewolf.

"We need to change your scent or obliviate some vampires, which most likely won't work." Tom mumbled, striding down the halls, a few more children arriving early and settling into their new lifestyle, surrounded by death eaters. Yet most of the children still avoided the vampires.

"We can explain, they are your followers, they're not going to challenge you if you explain. Just say I was surveying the area in disguise"

"A terrible one at that" Tom huffed, a small smile gracing his lips making Harry crack a wide grin. "I'll go with it"

"Thank you Tommy" Harry stepped onto his toes, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends lips softly before scurrying off.

"Call me Tommy again and you're dead!" He yelled after the boy, cackling as he retreated.

"Where's your clo- My Lord, I apologize" Crabbe Sr bowed behind Tom, om whipping himself around and waving his hand to dismiss the deep bow.

"Gather the main of the death eaters, keep the guards to the common rooms and get the students inside, I expect everything in order and the collected death eaters in the great hall in ten minuets do you understand? Harry Potter is in the walls, no one is to touch him. Get the word out immediately. The clocks ticking or you will be sorry for your mistake in my identification" Tom rushed out, Crabbe bowing again yet before he could answer Tom was striding away from the Man and towards the great Hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The news traveled fast, The students and teachers panicked over the rush and the death eaters fearing for their lives at the sudden meeting wondering if the wards had been breached or one of the students they allowed were not a real student. Everything ran through their minds, very few remained calm, knowing the Dark lord better and Lucius rolled his eyes lazily at a group of worried, power walking death eaters passing him by.

"Harry!" Lucius hissed, seeing Harry in a small alcove to the side of the corridor and rushing to him.

"You have to sneak me in!" He whispered to the blonde, Lucius sighing deeply.

"I can't! It's suicide! why do you even want to get in?" Lucius whispered back harshly, glaring over his shoulder at some death eaters who had stopped to watch him suspiciously.

"To listen to him, see how much he reveals." Harry whispered to him, dragging him by the collar closer as a crowd seemed to gather to cover his identity, Lucius noticed this and sighed.

"MOVE! our lord will not be please with you standing around whilst i deal with a tricky student now OUT! he'll understand if i'm late but you will face the consequences!" Lucius warned, the death eaters clearing the area and Lucius was able to move and let Harry out of the small space.

"Thanks, Does this mean you'll help me?" He asked hopefully, casting a large smile and clasping his hands together in anticipation. Lucius took a deep sigh.

"If we enter in the crowd i can transfigure a robe" Harry almost squealed jumping on his toes. Lucius rolled his eyes and drew his wand. "Now stay still" Harry did as he said, his shirt moving and changing into the shape of a long dark robe, covering his now bear chest and making Harry smile even wider, if possible. "We have to move now" Lucius instructed, striding off at an astounding speed, so much Harry had to jog to keep up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-now onto the issue of Harry Potter." There were mutterings around Harry, causing his nerves to spike "He is not to be injured. If you lay a finger on Harry in his School year there will be dire consequences. He is simply here for education under his own request, He will not cause any harm, in fact, he may be. He sure gives me enough headaches, with his wining and groaning. Wanting to drag me around every ware. But he's fun that way and to be honest i-" Lucius cleared his throat, the death eater looking to each other in confusion. "Me and the Boy have bonded somewhat over the time I've been able to ... Harry your Blonde hair fools no one" Harry almost jumped out of his skin, quickly fading his glamour into a deep red. "I can see you!" Harry groaned, sifting out of the crowd and making his way to Voldemort's side slowly.

"It was fine until the end there" Harry mumbled making it to his side and dropping his glamours further until he was just as he was on arrival, apart from a shirt.

"You never listen" He sighed deeply, keeping his concentration on the Death eaters in front of him.

"Am i in trouble? I just wanted to hear, i don't see why i wasn't invited" Harry huffed, crossing his arms, Voldemort sighed and shook his head.

"You do not Harm him, You will also make sure he does not enter the gryffindor common room without me as-"

"Why?!" Harry whined, tugging on Voldemort's sleeve like a child wanting something.

"Fine, Don't let him enter any of the room's in this school. He will be staying in my company _**in my Manor at night**_" He hissed but still facing the group of followers ahead, Harry did crack a smile though.

"I bet he will" Fenrir laughed from the front, nudging Gibbon with a smile. He gave a short snort of laughter before straightening himself, Fenrir still smiling.

"You should be Happy harry is here since if he was not, you would be in agony at this moment in time" Voldemort spat to the two at the front, who suddenly seemed to pale slightly.

"If he does it'll be tomorrow since i'm going to steal him now, Wrap this up i need to talk!" Voldemort Rolled his eyes at Harry but complied

"You will take turns swapping guarding in the common rooms, taking the death eaters outside to speak to them about everything you have been told. I expect everyone to be in the know. Leave" And they left, but slowly, many glancing back at Harry and muttering things such as 'he told the Lord what to do, who does he think he is' and 'He's manipulating him you can tell' which didn't Help Harry's scowl. "Sneaking around again, You need a leash"

"I'm shirtless" Harry mumbled glancing down at the robes with a sad gaze.

"What?" Tom asked with a small deep laugh "Why did you tell me that?"

"I'm cold" he whined, Tom rolling his eyes and leading him off out of the room.

"He's changed the Dark lord greatly." Snape muttered, walking over to Lucius, crossing his arms as he did so.

"I think he's had an affect on Harry too, He seems very happy and carefree, unlike any other time i've seen him" Lucius watched them as the door closed, just them remaining in the hall.

"I don't want to see the wizarding world after this"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**i didn't want to wait any longer getting this out. My GCSE's have been taking over my life and it's only been two freaking weeks. Non stop work. Urgh. History is just... urgh .**

**Thankyou for your reviews, follows and favorites and i cannot remember who offered to Beta but i would happily accept that Beta next time i just didn't want to take any longer. Sorry for the wait! woah almost 8000 words this time**


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't a normal day for Remus. Not only was he going on a date whilst going out with Sirius, but it was in an Alpha's house.

"You said movies, and you couldn't go out into Muggle london with the order surveying everything" Fenrir threw an arm over remus' shoulder, causing him to roll his eyes but not shift "So, you spending the night again?" Remus glanced to his shoes to distract himself. He didn't really stay last time, he fucked and walked home... got walked home. But Sirius was out with the weasleys, Planning a celebration for the Twin's shop. So he wouldn't notice if he didn't go home.

"If i'm welcome" Fenrir took that as a yes, A smug smile on his lips as he shifted to make himself more comfortable, planning on remaining in the position for a while.

"You're always welcome, Cub"

"Call me Cub again and you'll be dismemebered"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love hogwarts when there's no homework" Harry smiled streatching out over Tom's lap like a clingy cat.

"I'll set you extra homework in our private lesson then" Tom rested his hand on the arch of Harry's back, near the small of his back. Almost as if the position was normal, which it wasn't.

"Private lessons?" Harry almost screeched comically in shock and worry.

"Yes, the human anatomy of course, right over there, in my bed" Tom gestured his hand over his shoulder weakly, pointing towards his bed. He kept his eyes on his book the whole time still.

"Pft, i wish but no, i have to be sixteen. right Tom?" Harry tried to lift himself with an eyeroll but Tom's hand didn't budge, Harry grinned, stilling before returning to his original position.

"There's going to be changes to hogwarts" Harry nodded, already knowing this.

"It's fine tom, it's my home but it's also a school. Things change all the time, rules, staircases, students. Some students even turn into Dark lords" Harry got a quick tap on the arse for that, whining rediculously. He slid his hand over his back though, softly in a soothing motion.

"Why do you insist on wearing Glasses? i can fix your vision greatly and in multiple sessions fix it completely." Tom asked idly, sensing the previous conversation dropping. He removed his hand to flick a page but returned it to harry's back as he started to wiggle.

"Hermoine told me once it's bad to mess with the human sences, some rules and stuff" Harry fiddled with the hem of Tom's trousers Idly, sliding off his lap slowly, and taking no notice of it. Tom rolled his eyes, removing his hand and letting Harry sit staright.

"I do have practice, besides, i'm a dark lord." He pointed out, a smug smirk on his lips and a chuckle passing them at Harry's smile.

"Okay you can fix my vision" Tom raised an eyebrow "But if you mess it up you will be murdered brutally by the wizarding world. I'll make them"

"there's the Harry i know" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ironic" Draco hummed listening into his fiancé's conversation.

"What was that beautiful?" Fred asked, moving from the argument to in front of the Blonde.

"Nothing. But I was thinking. How come you two seem so different now and you actually Like me. You would never approach me in school. Thankfully" Draco accepted the kiss George have him as he moved over to him before he sat next to his brother.

"Well you were a git in school. You really were. But then you stopped crying after daddy after school ended and HEY! Here we are. You just put up this whole act of coldness and idiocy. I mean some of that a just you but you're different" Draco let out a growl and George butt in.

"We're not saying you're an idiot we're meaning you have a strong character in school and here they're just different. We only act nice to customers and those we like, and we like this you" George explained, stopping Draco's stupid growling.

"My father's going to be at Hogwarts a lot so I probably won't be able to see you much. He doesn't notice I don't just mind about the marriage anymore I don't think so..." Draco mumbled into silence, staring at his crossed legs nervously.

"Well we say it's going to be a year until the shops at the place we want it to be so we won't open for a year" George spat out, getting a slap to the back of his head by his brother.

"Not the time!... But now you've said it. We wanted to wait another year. Work on our exams, work on getting married and our shop to a nice point before opening properly. I mean you and Harry pop in sure but-"

"I get it, one more year. We're going to have a big wedding right?" Draco asked almost worried. Fred chuckled whilst George suppressed his laugh.

"Of course sweetie"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Fucking hell Harry" Fred gaped, rushing over to his friend at the other side of the floo room. "What happened?"

"You're ugly Harry" Draco moaned, striding down the Hall, Hand in Hand with George.

"You're jealous" Harry teased, Draco just shrugged with a smile. "You getting along?"

"Perfectly" George planted a soft kiss on Draco's cheek but Draco brushed him off. "What on earth happened to make you mad enough to walk around half blind?"

"Tom almost completely fixed my vision. I have contacts in for now" Harry smiled, hearing the clicking of shoes outside the room. "And he'll fix it completely soon"

"No way!" Fred gasped, moving closer to Harry and staring into his eyes "crazy" but the clicking came closer and soon enough the door was pushed open.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked, striding towards his boyfriend and causing Fred to back away.

"They were admiring your handy work" Harry smirked. Toms arm wrapping around Harry's waist.

"Hmm, I'd like to appreciate it myself" Harry moved to look up into Toms eyes, and Tom stared back, a smile on his lips because he could see Harry's eyes properly, And it was new, and he loved it.

"Enough of the love sick eyes, Harry, we have work to do?" Draco hurried in grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him away from his boyfriend who reluctantly let go.

"Work?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow whilst inspecting his boyfriends retreating ass.

"Quiditch is at five" Harry called over his shoulder. Tom only rolled his eyes. Harry planned the time to leave perfectly. Tom couldn't stop him. Not only was Tom busy with an important meeting but he had many pure blood family's joining the death eaters and couldn't miss it as many were leaving to a French meeting in the morning.

"The new uniform arrived today, it's got a lot of blue. We have white names and guess what number I am, SEVEN! Same as school"

"Aren't all seekers seven?"

"Oh hush, the trim is red and let me tell you now it's nicer than yours. The flag looks crap on my ass, how will those weasleys stare at my ass with an apposing flag on it." Harry let out a laugh, being dragged into Draco's room, the two uniforms laid out on the bed "I can't beleive my lord is letting you go."

"Well he doesn't exactly know" Harry admitted. Draco paled, turning to Harry "he won't kill you, because he won't know"

"It's called the daily prophet, and French death eaters joining, whatever. Get dressed!"

XxxxxxxxX

"I love it!" Harry almost screamed staring at his uniform in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm on a national team!"

Draco chuckled shaking his head, admiring the uniform. Simple mostly white with Red writing and blue trim with streaks of red streaming down in appropriate seams. "Nice, prefer my own"

"Oh hush, you know the deal. At least one feint, we make an excuse if needed." Draco raised his brow at Harry's request.

"Why though, I did agree to it but... Why?" Draco asked, Harry moving out of the way so Draco could inspect himself.

"Tom never let's me do anything dangerous and The twins will worry over your French ass" Draco shrugged in agreeance. "Besides, you're new, you need a good move to get in the good books."

"True, but seriously, will they mind my ass?" Draco asked, turning his back to Harry who only laughed in response.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Two add one is..." Remus asked, holding up his fingers, two on one hand one on the other.

"Three?" Fenrir asked, raising an eyebrow. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, so why Is there three meals. Who's the plus one?" Remus asked, waving towards the three plates and TV which was still running a film. Using Fenrir's muggle apartment as a date house was a good idea. No one visited it, so who was coming?

"I'm used to it. Whenever I have company it's usually couples." He shrugged, settling into the sofa and hanging his arm over the back for a place for Remus to huddle in. But he didn't, instead he got the other plate and went to keep it for the morning. Taking nessasary steps to stop it drying up. "Relax and come here"

"No, knowing you, you won't have a real meal for a while. It's nice to know you have something to grab and eat" Remus placed it on the side, making his way back into the main room, Fenrir smiling smugly

"You worry about me" He chuckled. Remus blushed slightly but only grabbed their meals, placing them on their knees and shuffling close to Fenrir.

"Maybe" He mumbled in response. Fenrir smiled placing a soft kiss to his temple. "I was thinking about breaking up with Sirius"

"What?" Fenrir asked, shocked, jolting back suddenly to face Remus "Why?"

"i've been in that relationship so long i didn't notice how much i hated it, how much i hate him. We function like a normal relationship, we have our fights yes. But he never chooses me over anyone. We're only like a couple around people we know or when he wants a rough sha-"

"If you break up with him, will you come and live with me?" Fenrir asked, butting in before it got into a too intimate conversation.

"You don't have to do that, i'll get some money from my savings and start renting a place, get a good paying job and be a normal citizen for once" Remus let out a sigh, pressing himself flush against Fenir, wrapping his arms firmly around the mans body.

"Your choice, but as soon as you break up with him, you're exclusively mine" Ferir almost growled, and Remus felt comfort in those possesive words.

"Give it a week"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't a great portkey to the quidditch match, it actually made Harry quite naucious, but nothing he wouldn't feel from looping around on a quidditch pitch. And so, dressed in their finest uniforms, They strode down to the opposing team tents, nothing but a smile and a nod as a farewell, goodluck and maybe even a hint of, i'm going to crush you.

Much to Draco's hidden delight, his soon-to-be husbands were allowed to join him in the tent. Both peppering him with soft kisses before the match, some players cooing and others glacing suspisiously at the threesome.

Harry on the other hand was petrified with what he found in his tent. Curled dark brown locks, glamoured eyes, thin, smiling lips and Large hands placed on their hips. Definately not good... but he was smiling.

"Harry-"

"I'm so sorry, i was going to tell you. But i was already on the team and i knew you wouldn't like it because i didn't expect to be on the team expecially not straight away so i just got worried because i was so exited, i just wanted at least one match, but it's okay i don't need that. I'll just play quidditch at home." Harry rushed out in a frantic ramble and then one word stuck in his mind. _home_. He just reffered to Riddle manor as his home even if he had only explored one wing. It was confusing but nice, and Tom had noticed this too. Smiling in a softer way.

"I'm busy, i have a lot of people to work with tonight and i was only able to come here because i rushed through some important documents i really shouldn't have. I only found out from the _Daily Prophet _that you seem to adore. But Harry i didn't come here to tell you off. I want you to have fun, I'm fine with you whizzing around a quittich pitch, i trust you can not get injured." Harry nodded briskly. "Well, good luck Harry. i expect to be invited to these from now on." Tom moved forwards, pressing his lips firmly against harry's in a quick and and not very chaste kiss.

"Hey! Potter! we need to go to the tactics, these french are tough beaters" Someone called form the other side, he looked familiar but Harry didn't mind that he couldn't place him, he was too busy smiling at his Boyfriend who he seemed to be falling for. But he wouldn't admit it until nessasary.

"_**I'll see you straight after the match, you can come to the death eater meeting from nine until eleven. Your match ends any earlier, you stay at Malfoy manor, any later, I expect you to finish it. Wear glamours whilst in the meeting and give me some reassurance you won't go diving around and almost killing yourself"**_ Tom whispered to Harry's ear softly, bending down to the extreemly young seeker who had probably only been allowed to play on his titles. Harry wrapped his arms firmly around Tom, burring his head in the elders neck happily and whispered back.

_**"I'll not do anything that you don't like"**_ Harry reassured, It wasn't the whole truth, there would be a feint if he had to force Draco into it. But it relaxed Tom, who pulled away, checking the time and then appirating from the spot.

"Oi! Potter!"

"yes, yes, yes"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The match was going smoothly, only one broken arm and the snitch firmly in Harry's sight, The match had only lasted two hours and Now Draco was chasing harry, knowing his friend had seen the snitch and was determined to give him a good run. as they climbed, they found themselves edging towards the side of the arena, The snitch dropped, straight down, and with a knowing glance Both of the teens equalled out, going down into a feint. Harry thought to himself on the long decent. About how Tom would react if he was hurt, or Tom's feelings on breaking his promise to stay safe. and he pulled out, He yanked his broom upwards, quite a while before the floor, level with some of the lower seats, but Draco lost precious time glacing back at harry.

He felt the flutter of wings against his palm and he grabbed onto the snitch, he looked back down, the green quickly approaching, then time seemed to slow. He saw the front of his broom colide with the floor and a quick wandless cusioning spell which he had been tought after first learning a perfect feint, came into affect, but it didn't stop the blow completely, He flew from his broom from the sheer force of the hit, tumbling forwards as if on a soft carpet floor and stopping after a severe amount of damage.

Harry watched as the scene unravlled and the crowd cheered for france's victory with the british booing and cursing as usual. Harry rushed to the floor, leaping from his broom too soon and stumbling slightly as he rushed to Draco's side.

"You British arse, that wasn't a feint" Draco croaked, Using one arm to cradle the other, clenching his teeth and hissing through them.

"Neither was that you git!" Harry half laughed out, inspecting him. "What hurts? you say everything, my pride or my beauty and i will not hesitate to tell your betrothed that you had a thing for Zabini"

"My arm, leg and gorgeous arse" Harry bit his lip at the confession. It was very unlike him to confess, and very unlike him to not cry in this amount of pain. Harry got in on titles on bravery, Hense a meer fifteen year old could play. Draco got in through Money so he knew he wasn't to try keep a title that kept him in the game like Harry's.

"Draco! My love what is it?" Fred screamed, running toward Draco, George trying to push past the medical team that was trailing behind the other red head.

"It's fine, it hardly hurts" He acted out his pain quite well and thats when Harry realised. He Loved those two, he loved those two so much that he didn't want them to worry about him. Well he simply infered, it might have been something completely rediculous and sexual.

"But your arm is bleeding!" Fred panicked, the medical team reaching them and Harry having to stand back. The dark Red, nearly black, liquid seeped through the white fabric, Draco only wincing slightly at the pain.

"I'll be fine! I'm alive right?" Draco got more agitated, having to hide the amount of pain wilst having the most excrutating procedure on his arm was near impossible. Fred and george only smiled weakly, taking themselves away from Draco to allow him to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tom" Harry ran through the door, only taking the time to transfigure the colors of his uniform to an odd black and glamour his hair blonde. He would just keep his face hidden. She he ran, and he ran to Voldemort whom he wrapped his arms firmly around and held, tight.

"what?" Voldemort spat, yet placing his hand on Harry's back, sensing his distress. A few more moments of heartfelt hugging and the dark lord dropped his glamours, the room gasping.

"The french seeker was bleeding after not pulling from a joint feint" Tom let out a deep sigh, threading his fingers through the younger boy's hair.

"Stop worrying, and _**don't do unessasary feints"**_ Tom kept his voice hushed as so the others wouldn't hear the parceltongue. But Harry sighed lightly, sinking into the hug. _**"And glamour your face, i'll send the best mediwitches to the scene, Now calm. You're ruining your beauty"**_

_**"you make me sound like a malfoy" **_ Harry chuckled, shifting to make sure non of the suspisious soon to be death eaters could see his face, now with a couple of tears streaming from his cheeks. _**"It's my fault tom"**_

_**"How? tell me how harry, because i'm sure it's not."**_ He struggled to keep his voice quiet. Struggled not to shout at him, he only needed to glare for the french and british company to flee, the more noble of the french staring for a moment longer at their intamacy.

_**"I was going for a feint, the snitch was right infront of me. He knew that and started the feint with me. if i had gotten the snitch, if i hadn't pulled away, if i had just done something other than make him look at me. If he had concentrated he could grab the snitch and do the feint perfect, i distracted him. i-"**_

_**"That is not your fault harry, Thats his fault for being so careless. But out of pure curiosity, why did you pull from that feint?" **_ Tom asked, raising an eyebrow and softly wiping the tears from his boyfriends eyes, yet more replaced them. A small sob passing his lips.

_**"I thought you would spank me if i carried through with it"**_ a smile creeped onto both of their lips, Harry took the oppertunity to glance up at Tom's smiling face. If he weren't surrounded by soon to be death eaters he would lean up and kiss the man senseless. but they were.

_**"I'll spank you either way"**_ And Harry could see in Tom's eyes that he wanted to kiss him, but he understood the situation better than Harry and so he lifted his head, Harry burring his into his boyfriends shoulder _"This is not to be spoken of. My apperance or my initmacy with this man is to be kept in this room. I would obliviate every one of you but it is a chore. If the word is let out everyone in this room and their families will suffer before coming to an end. Your bloodline would be no more. understood?"_ Everyone nodded and said their agreements in french, Tom having spoken perfect french himself. Harry mumbled something rediculous and most liekly offensive into Tom's shoulder and Tom only glanced at him. before giving him a final command "Leave to my Manor, You may now explore." And thats all Harry needed to scurry off, making sure to hide his face, to the floo room.

"My Lord, i think it is best if your appearance is kept in this way, even if only around the death eaters, i see it brings more fear into their eyes, that you're just as human as them" Snape whispered to Tom, who was slowly gaining more glamours. Tom nodded, yet carried on.

"Good point, i will start doing so in exactly a day. Prepare for this at Hogwarts immediately." Snape bowed, leaving. A small blush on his cheeks. Maybe he should have gone to the quidditch instead of watching something so intimate between the two people that he least wanted to see being intimate with anybody.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give me more medication you useless twats!" Draco yelled as his boyfriends entered the large medical bay.

"we'll give you the best medicine!" George promised, sitting himself on the left of Draco.

"looooove~" Fred sang, sitting on the other side, clasping his hands together and staring into space, blinking too often.

"Shut it you git's and give me a kiss, i broke my arm and leg for that snitch! better be happy i brought your team down so victoriously" Draco argued, Fred sniggering whilst George opted to place chaste kiss on Draco's cheek.

"I think you've had too much medication, love" George laughed as fred kissed his right cheek.

"hmmm, good thing my dad taught me some wandless magic." Draco mumbled, both the twins now kissing across his face, occaisionally with longer kisses on his lips and kisses down his neck. "I can't play quiditch for two weeks, bet i'm off the team"

"No, of course not." Fred almost yelled, sitting up straight.

"They said they've never had a better seeker and will pay you double for every game you do!" George smiled, pulling himself away and looking into Draco's eyes.

"The manager told us that we're allowed to pass on the message and escort you around the world!... after we're married" Fred tried to explain, george went back to kissing his neck.

"So, i won't be able to bring you with me until we're married?" Draco asked, his expression more worry than anything.

"But sweetheart, it's fine, your father is wanting to set the wedding date for january the second so it's not too long away" Fred smiled widley, climbing further onto the bed to press a kiss to his lips, but before they could there was a rough cough from near the bedside.

"Excuse me" Narcissa hissed, Fred and george both moving away cautiously and slowly. "Whilst Draco's father is helping Severus and the dark lord wanted a death eater mediwitch or wizard looking after him whom knows him. I guess thats me. Now please remove yourself from my son's presence" she snapped, her hands in fists by her side.

"Alright" Narcissa jumped at the simple reponse, her eyes wide. expecting a fight.

"We'll talk to you about venue's for the wedding tomorow, we have more of our shop to sort out." George called, making sure to empasise 'wedding' before Dragging his reluctant yet giggling brother off him.

"I will be-"

"Even if you are getting married it doesn't mean i have to like it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Narcissa is with him, so calm down" He pressed his fingers to slide through the younger boys hair, who was still fretting even though resting on his boyfriends chest on the bed, it was a comfortable position, and a rather nice one. But Harry was too worried, his shoulders stiff and his face concentrated.

"It's not... that" He worried, brushing his head against Tom and calming slightly. "It's... it's the fact that you accept anything no matter what and make me feel so much better. I was certain it was my fault, i'm always insecure and just... everything. And you're a dark lord but when you come along everything seems fine and i don't know what it is" Harry rambled, he clutched the sheets with one of his hands and let out a groan. "Why?"

"It's because you love me" Tom said, He said it, he didn't put any emotion or level into his voice. It was just a simple statement.

"You're... probably right" Harry relaxed considerably with a long sigh, resting more against Tom, the two now comfortable. Tom let a soft smile find it's way onto his lips.

"I know this is horrible, and you can turn it down if you like. But i don't want you on the quidditch team" The elder hummed, threading his fingers throwugh brown hair idly and soothlingly.

"I'll quit. It's not my dream and it's too much travel." Harry slid up the bed, turning slightly so he could nuzzle Tom's neck fondly. After that they just laid there, Tom idly reading a book whilst harry drifted in and out of sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just got a message through the Floo" Fenrir idly announced. They had moved from His muggle Flat to his rather nice Magical one. It was very clean and new. They agreed on it when they noticed that the Order would be able to track their wards if they wanted to keep quiet in Muggle london. And so, they moved to the bed in the other flat.

"What was it?" Remus asked, half heartedly, just waking up from his 'after sex' nap.

"Apparently the annoying Malfoy brat was injured in a quidditch match with Harry. But Harry hasn't been seen since the incident. Somehow this Cub in my pack found out about me and you, probably smelt you on me last time i saw them, and wanted you to know, He'll be fine though. He's My Lords little bit on the side" Remus only nodded. It was obvious Harry was safe with the Dark Lord, no matter how odd that sounded. It was also hard not to Worry about Harry.

"are you able to see Harry much?" Remus asked, biting onto his bottom lip nervously. Fenrir sighed in thought, sliding his hand into Remus' hair to massage his scalp, to calm him.

"I've seen him once or twice, not much. I'm sure if i wanted to i could. If i knew him better i could but really i only see him on occaision when he's talking to the dark lord" Fenrir smiled at the end "why?" He asked, watching Remus shuffling about nervously. clenching and unclenching hands as an attempt to maybe think straight.

"I want to see harry more, should i become a death eater?" Firir removed his hand with a jolt, staring at Remus in utter... disgust? no, concern.

"No, you're not cut out for it. Do you want to kill people for the chance you might see ONE person? hurt the people you care about? Don't."and remus gave a soft nod and a long releived sigh.

"Thankyou." Remus rolled onto his back, a fond smile on his lips. He held out one arm, streatched it into the air. Fenrir moved down, pressing his lips to Remus' softly, Remus' arm moved to rest over the elders neck and keep him in place. he kissed back gently, it was a soft kiss that lasted quite a while. It only ended when they felt like they wanted more, both knew it was something they couldn't have. Sirius would be expecting him home soon. Fenrir had to go to the meeting at hogwarts. They both had to get back to their real lives.

"promise me you'll come back" Fenrir look panicked, pressing his forehead against the younger wolfs own. "Promise me, please"

"I promise, i'll come back" Remus gave a weak smile, Looping his arms around Fenrir's neck and moving forward to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
